Of Sybils and Sunlight
by LiLy-saLvatore-cuLLen
Summary: SEQUEL TO OF APPLES AND DISCORD."There was one thing for sure and for certain: I would never take the sun for granted again. That is… if it ever came back." The world is once again engulfed by an ancient evil. Will Percy and Annabeth prevail before the world freezes over?
1. Of Good Birthdays and Goodbyes

I couldn't believe it was already my 18th birthday. My golden birthday, at that. Not that I felt any different, and after everything that happened earlier this past summer, I wanted nothing whatsoever to do with gold. Nothing. At. All.

Nope. I had pretty much had my fair share and fill of gold. Golden apples, Kings obsessed with gold, golden girdles, golden eyes… no more. I would take no more.

Could we have it be like a, uh, celestial bronze birthday? That would work. And make more sense due to the fact that I'm a demigod. We can only destroy monsters with celestial bronze weapons, and we wear bronze armor.

Speaking of celestial bronze weapons, I was currently sitting at my desk chair, my feet propped up on my desk and twirling my pen/sword, Riptide, through my fingers. Too bad it wasn't a real pen. I probably used up a million gallons of ink filling out college applications, then scribbling out the information because I read the question wrong (dyslexic), or started to draw pictures or write "I love Annabeth" (ADHD), then scribbling all over due to frustration from the previous two reasons, and then having to re-do an entire application. Riptide would probably be the "pen that never runs out of ink, and oh yeah, it also dustifies ancient beasts." Wow. That's lame. Good thing I'm not going to college for advertising! I would suck.

You see, I only applied to one college, but used probably every tree in the forest and its mother to fill out the application correctly. Pretty sure Demeter hates me now.

My plan is simple: apply and get into Chippewa Area Technical College in Eau Claire, WI. Check. Take two years to complete all my Generals. Transfer to Florida to become a Marine Biologist. HAH!

And please don't ask why I want to be a Marine Biologist. Why do you _think?_

I had successfully gotten into CATC, and would be moving to Menomonie, WI with Rachel in a few days. She applied and got into the University of Wisconsin- Stout easily. It's a big artsy school. We would be sharing an apartment together.

AS FRIENDS. Gods, people.

I am still very much in love with my girlfriend of… we'll be celebrating our two year anniversary… today. Wow. Gods. That's right… we kissed on my birthday… after…

Anyway. Annabeth knows about and is completely fine with the fact that Rachel and I are sharing an apartment. Annabeth is going to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. They have a great architecture program, so Annabeth is going to double-major in architecture and business.

"Why business, Wise Girl?"

"So I can own my own building company, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth Chase everyone. Going above and beyond the everyday mortal. And while we're at it, above and beyond any demigod, too.

So that was pretty much the plan for the rest of the summer. Celebrate my birthday, and then say goodbye to Annabeth, my Mom, Paul and New York for almost an entire year.

I sniffed the air. Mmmmmm. Mom was baking a blue birthday cake, with blue frosting, blue candles and the works. Every year she baked the same cake for me because every year I asked for it.

Annabeth and Grover would be coming shortly. It would be a small celebration. I didn't want anything big. It was just my birthday. So just me, Mom, Paul, Annabeth and Grover. Perfect. All the ones I love. That's all I really needed on my big day anyway.

"Percy! Annabeth's here!"

I jumped up and ran out my door. It had been a couple weeks since I'd seen Annabeth since we returned from Camp Half Blood to pack and get ready for college.

I bounded down the hall and looked out the front window. Gods, I felt like a five year old. But this was Annabeth.

I watched as she got out of the car, flipping her blonde side bangs out of her eyes and shouldering a purse and grabbing a duffle bag. She made her way up the sidewalk of our townhouse, locking her rental car over her shoulder and pocketing the keys in her jeans. She was wearing a blue shirt. Oh, Annabeth. So festive…

I ran to the door and opened it before she could ring the bell. She jumped a little bit and her eyes widened slightly. But the shocked expression soon melted into one of happiness. A big smiled graced her face and she stepped into my house and into my arms giving me a big hug.

"Happy birthday, Percy! 18. Wow. You're old."

"Hey, now! You'll be 18 in a few months too, and let's not forget Grover. That guy is like thirty something."

"True." She tapped her finger on my nose. I wrinkled it slightly.

"You all packed for school?"

"Almost. There are a few things I still have to pack up, but they're small everyday things, and some pictures. All the big stuff is packed. You? I know you had to go back to California to get your stuff from your Dad's house. How were the few weeks there?"

Annabeth kissed my lips quickly.

"Hectic. Getting your whole life packed into a few bags and boxes is really stressful. Also, when your younger siblings are running around getting in the way and making you trip makes it difficult too."

"I'm sure it would."

"I had a lot of the stuff sent to the school already. I just have a duffle bag in my car. And my purse of course. Thanks so much for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem, Annabeth. You're always welcome."

Annabeth would be spending the night tonight. It made more sense for her to stay in New York and get to Massachusetts. We had planned it out so that she'd come for my birthday after saying goodbye in California, then spend the night and be on her way tomorrow morning. MIT move in was on the 19th, and orientation was on the 20th. Annabeth didn't have to move in until 5:00. She'd take a shuttle train and then a subway to where she needed to be.

"Can I bring this to your room, so it's not in the way of the festivities?" Annabeth smirked.

"What festivities? I'm pretty sure we'll just sit around, eat cake, and talk."

Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, come on. This way."

My mom came out of the kitchen drying her hands with a towel.

"Annabeth! It's so great to see you! Are you all set for MIT?"

Annabeth and my mom hugged.

"It's great to see you, too, Sally! And yeah! I'm really excited… but kind of nervous too."

"Yeah, college is nerve-wracking for the first few days. I keep telling Percy…"

"Mom."

My mom looked at me.

"Oh. Sorry. We'll continue this conversation later."

"Looking forward to it!" Annabeth smiled and picked her duffle bag back up.

"My room's this way." I lead her down the hall.

Annabeth hadn't been to our new townhouse yet. Paul and Mom had gotten one just last January. It was a much more spacious living quarters than the old apartment. Plus, Mom and Paul were trying for a baby. They needed the extra room for the future child. I called it "the little pufferfis." Mom wasn't too thrilled. Neither was Paul.

Annabeth and I got to my room and she set her duffle bag on my bed, then proceeded to sit on it and look around my room. It was pretty bare, but I still had a few pictures up, and there was stuff I wouldn't be taking with me.

Annabeth flopped on her back. I sat in my desk chair again and propped my feet up on the foot of my bed.

"So. Wisconsin."

"Yep."

"Dairy country. Lots of cows."

"Lots of cheese."

Annabeth and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Have you seen the apartment you're staying in?"

"Only pictures. Rachel moved in a few days ago and she's sent me pictures on her phone. It looks really nice, and she's investigated every part of it and she says it's a really nice one."

"That's good."

"Have you made any contact with your roommate?"

"Yeah. She asked me if I had a microwave."

"Do you?"

"Of course."

I raised my hands in surrender. "Just checking."

Annabeth lifted her head and looked at me.

"I can't believe we've made it this far."

"What do you mean, Wise Girl?"

"Just, everything we've been through… sometimes it feels like… when I look back on everything that's happened, we're really lucky. And college is a huge deal for normal people, but I feel like it's just another step. It's not a big deal for me."

"We lead different lives than normal people, Annabeth. What you say only makes sense."

"Does it?"

"Yeah." I got up and made my way to the bed and flopped down next to her. I rolled to my side and faced her. She did the same. I lifted my hand and brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"College isn't a big deal for me either. I mean, it's important, yeah. But like you said, everything I've done… college seems really… really…"

"Mundane?"

"YES."

"I suppose it kind of is. People go to college to make something of themselves. I feel like I already have, time and time again."

"Me too. I feel the same."

"Nonetheless, it will be a great experience. It'll be good for us to do something normal for a change."

"I knew you were the smart one in this relationship."

"You're such a seaweed brain, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed and moved closer to me

"True, but you love me for it." I smiled back and moved my face towards hers.

"That would be correct." Annabeth met me the rest of the way there.

Our lips met gently a couple times. Then the kisses became more lingering, becoming open-mouthed. Annabeth giggled a bit and pulled me on top of her. My elbows held my weight over her as we continued to kiss. Annabeth licked my bottom lip, and I groaned, opening my mouth to her as her tongue explored my mouth in its familiar pattern. I took my mouth away and began to kiss her neck. Annabeth delved her fingers into my black locks and massaged my scalp the way she knew I liked it. I sucked at the point where her neck met her shoulder. Annabeth eeped and moaned a little.

"Ahem."

I instantly rolled off of Annabeth and sat up, running my hand through my hair, looking at my door (that was closed, I swear…) and seeing the intruder.

"G-Man! What's up?"

I hopped off my bed to go hug my best friend. Grover came in my room a bit and we embraced.

"Not too shabby, Perc. You know how it is."

"Grover, lose the crutches man, you're in the house now."

"Oh! Yeah! Duh. I always forget when I'm outside camp, you know?"

"No. I don't. My legs are infinitely less hairy." I pushed him playfully.

"Shut up. You probably shave them like a champion swimmer boy." He took a crutch and smacked my shin.

"Ow! Hey, no brutalizing the Birthday Boy."

Annabeth stood up and came next to me.

"That's right. Double teaming. Watch your back, Grover."

"I didn't have to before, but now Annabeth's involved."

"Ha! Ha… wait. Should I be insulted?"

"Technically yes, Seaweed Brain. But I'll get him for you. Don't worry."

"Okay. Good."

"How are you, Grover?"

"I'm doing smashingly, Miss Chase. I'm kinda bummed I won't be able to follow Percy to college. When demigods turn 18, they don't need guardians anymore."

"But they still need best friends, G-man. Come and visit anytime. Rachel's and my apartment is completely open!"

"I'll take you up on that, Perc. But right now, we should get to the kitchen. Your mom sent me up here to get you guys. I think she knew what she'd run into…"

Annabeth blushed a little bit, and I started intently at the ground. Where did that stain come from? It was blue. Never mind. I give up. It could be a multitude of things.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and swung my arm around Grover's shoulders and we made our way down the hall to the kitchen where we found Paul and my mom drinking some blue Kool-Aid.

"There he is! Happy birthday, Percy!" Paul stood up and gave me a hug. He had just come back from a teacher's conference getting ready for the school year.

"Thanks, Paul!"

"Have a seat, guys! Cake's just cooling down. I called the pizza place about 15 minutes ago, so they should be here any time."

Paul sat down next to my mom and took her hand in his and kissed it.

I was really glad my mom was so happy with Paul. She deserved this happiness. She'd done so much for me. It was time she started the new chapter in her life with Paul, and with me out of the house.

Everyone sat down and Paul took out a deck of cards.

"Uh oh! Paul has cards. What'll it be this time, Paul?"

"Anyone up for Spoons?"

We played Spoons until the pizza came. Special order: Blue crust and a mix of mozzarella and Bleu cheese. No. Not Blue cheese. That would look unappetizing to people who didn't eat blue food all the time. I mean Bleu cheese. The actual cheese.

After pizza came cake. It was delicious, as usual. Mom got better and better each year. And every cake she'd ever made was delicious. That's saying something.

My mom sat down after making more Kool-Aid. I instantly refilled my glass.

Annabeth looked at me and shook her head.

"What?"

"Your tongue is blue."

"So are your teeth."

Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand and widened her eyes.

"I'm totally joking."

"You're a jerk. But I love you anyway. Also, I got you this." Annabeth took a package out of her purse and handed it to me. It was wrapped in newspaper comics. My favorite: Marmaduke.

I unwrapped the paper and removed it. Inside was a planner. Typical Annabeth.

Apparently she knew I'd react this way, so before I said anything, she said,

"Open it."

Inside, at each full month calendar, there was a picture of us doing something related to the season the month corresponded with. Annabeth had written little notes on various pages too. It was amazing, and I loved it.

I smiled at Annabeth and continued to look through the planner. She had written special to-remember dates in some of the calendar boxes and memos. It was like I had a little Annabeth-book with me at all times.

"Thanks, Annabeth. I love it. This will be great to use… Gods know I need to organize my life… and to look at whenever I miss you… which will be like, every day."

She reached over and kissed me.

"I'm glad you like it Seaweed Brain." She smiled.

I finished looking at it, barely containing the smile on my face, and set it on the table. I wasn't expecting any gifts, this was surprising. What else was surprising is that Grover nudged me and handed me a package that had a bite out of the wrapping paper.

"Sorry, man. I couldn't restrain myself."

I laughed and began to tear the rest of the paper off.

"Awesome! You're a lifesaver, man."

I had gotten a laptop as a graduation present. What I discovered very quickly was that I was not at all good at using the touch pad mouse. Grover had gotten me a mouse that I could use with it. It was blue. And the mousepad had a trident on it. Very fitting.

G-man held up his hand and I high-fived it, and it turned into kind of an awkward handshake sitting/standing hug thing.

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah, it was nothing, Perc. Really." Grover blushed. I slapped his back gently.

"Percy."

"Aw, Mom. You too? I told you…"

"You'll like this, Perc. Paul and I got it for you. We thought it would be… quite useful for you."

Paul held up a pair of car keys.

My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"NO. WAY. A car? What…?"

"A Blue 2007 Mazda3."

NO. WAY. IN. HADES.

I was speechless. My mouth opened and closed like some of the fishes' that I had talked to on quests.

"…Wow. I mean… wow. Thanks! That doesn't seem like enough. I feel like I have to get up and… I dunno, do a dance for you… that's great. That's amazing. Wow."

I got up and walked over to my mom and hugged her. I kissed her cheek and she kissed mine. I went over and shook Paul's hand.

"It's still at the dealer's. We'll pick it up before you go and you can load some stuff in there, and I'll follow with the pickup."

"Thanks Paul. Thanks Mom. Wow. I seriously don't know what to do right now."

"Just enjoy the car. And don't drive up any mountains." My mom grinned.

"Well, that seems to be everything." Paul said.

"Thanks everyone. I love all your gifts. And thanks for coming. I wouldn't spend this day with anyone else but you four…"

"What about us?"

Everyone jumped and looked towards the entrance to the kitchen.

A man stood there with Bermuda shorts, a beach shirt, fishing hat and sandals. His hair matched mine in color and messiness. His skin was a leathery tan. His eyes twinkled a sea green, like mine, though they were thousands of decades older.

My father was standing in my house.

Next to him, well, not anymore, he was stomping towards me like a giant two year old…

"PERCY!"

I was instantly crushed in a death hold by my younger brother, Tyson.

"Ty-son-I-can't-breathe-going-to-die…"

Tyson put me down and gave me a dazzling toothy grin.

"Tys! Dad…! Wow! It's great to see you guys… why… did you…?"

"I couldn't miss my son's 18th birthday, now, could I?" my father smiled.

"PERCY IS 18. THAT LIKE…" he counted on his fingers and held up three, "A LOTS OF FINGERS OLDER THAN ME."

I hugged Tyson again and lead him over to the table to sit down.

"That's right buddy. I'm way older than you. I can boss you around."

"You may be older. But I bigger."

Oo. He had a point.

Everyone laughed.

"Want some cake, Tys? It's blue. Like water."

Tyson clapped and laughed.

"BLUE CAKE. YES."

My mom stood up despite my protesting and cut him a giant piece and gave him the pitcher of Kool-Aid to wash it down. Tyson dug in excitedly and talked to Annabeth and Grover.

My dad had come over to stand next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sally. Paul. Annabeth. Grover." He acknowledged them all with a nod.

"Would you mind if I borrowed Percy for a short while?"

"Not at all! Take your time Mr. Poseidon, high god… sir!" Paul blurted. He was still new at talking to gods. Not that he got multiple opportunities anyway.

My mom just smiled and shooed us away.

My dad placed his whole arm across my shoulders and we melted away into water. When we materialized, we were on… I'm thinking… Hawaii?

"Uh, where are we, Dad?"

"Fiji."

Ah. Fiji.

Dad sat down in the sand and stared out at the waves.

I figured I should follow suit. So I did.

"Eighteen years old. A son of mine. Eighteen."

I looked at him. He looked back at me after awhile.

"I'm very proud of you, Perseus. Not just for what you've done for Olympus, but for who you are. I couldn't be prouder. You're shaping up to be a great man. A leader, who thinks of others before himself, loyal to your friends, brave, quick-witted. I wish I could have been there to really witness it, instead of watching from Olympus. I wish I had more contact with you then…"

He dug in his Bermuda shorts pocket and drew out a Cat's Eye shell. It's basically a shell that spirals into oblivion. It was about the size of my palm, and had all sorts of shades of blue. There was an opening to the shell, and it had a metallic and rainbow shine to it. It was beautiful.

My dad handed it to me.

"This is your gift from Tyson and myself. When you're not at camp and not near the fountain, you can use this to contact me. This is… for lack of better words, a phone."

"Shell phone."

"Precisely. You whisper into it, either Tyson or myself, and we will answer. It was Tyson's idea. Really great actually."

"It's awesome. And I can use it wherever?"

"No matter where you are, I can hear it."

"Awesome service." I looked at my dad.

"Thanks, Dad. It's great."

"I can contact you, too. It's a two-way."

"Cool…" I examined the shell more closely. My name was carved into it in ancient Greek. I rubbed my thumb over the carvings.

"Happy birthday, Son. And may many more find you."

I made as if to hug him, but held back. He noticed, and nodded in encouragement, holding out his arm. I leaned into it and his arm went around my shoulders and squeezed.

"Shall we head back?"

I looked out at the ocean once again. The palm trees swayed in the breeze. The white sand, made up of crushed shells, was super soft and fine. I could sit here forever. But I couldn't.

"Yup. Let's head back."

My dad placed his arm across my shoulders again, and once more we dissolved into water droplets and materialized back into our kitchen.

Paul spit out his Kool-Aid and fell off his chair.

My mom looked down at Paul, then back at Poseidon.

"He uh… still needs to get used to it."

Poseidon smiled, his eyes crinkling.

"I'm glad you're well, Sally. You've raised our boy well. No one could have done a better job than you have. Thank you."

My mom just smiled. A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away. I walked over to her and hugged her again. Then we both looked back at Poseidon.

"Tyson, we best be off, my boy."

Tyson moaned. Then he belched.

"Good cake Sally. Send some to my room!"

"Where is your room, Tyson?"

"3 mile below Atlantic Ocean. Free postal service. No expense. Very simple." Tyson nodded, then stood.

"Happy birthday, Brother!"

"Thanks Tys! I'm glad you and Dad could make it."

Tyson grinned his toothy grin again and turned towards Poseidon. He walked up next to him, turned around and waved. Poseidon winked. Then they were gone.

The rest of the night passed by pretty quickly. We continued to play some games, snack on blue munchies and crunchies and enjoy each other's company. Grover was really excited about my new car. He's a huge fan of new car smell.

Soon it was time to turn in for the night. Grover said his goodbyes and promised he would come visit me in Wisconsin really soon.

My mom and Paul went off to bed, leaving me and Annabeth by ourselves.

We had gotten ready for bed rather quickly and silently. I think the fact that we had to leave each other tomorrow was looming over both of our minds. We didn't want to acknowledge that fact.

I took a spare set of sheets and a duvet cover from the cabinet in the hallway.

"Um, there's a fold-out couch in the living room. Here, I'll help you make the bed."

Annabeth nodded and followed me out to the living room where we set up the fold out couch and properly made it. Annabeth climbed in a covered herself up. I stood up getting ready to go to my own bed. I turned to face her.

"'Night, Wise Girl."

"Good night, Seaweed Brain. Happy birthday."

"Thanks. You guys made it an awesome night. One I won't be forgetting anytime soon." I smiled.

I leaned over and gently grabbed her chin, bringing her mouth to mine.

"G'night."

I padded my way down the hall and back into my room where I closed the door and flopped down on my bed. Annabeth was leaving tomorrow. I wouldn't see her for months.

I don't know when I fell asleep. All I know is that I heard the door creaking open and someone coming in. I opened one of my eyes and looked at my clock radio- it was 1:32 in the morning. I sat up and looked at my sudden guest.

"Annabeth. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind. I wanted to be with you."

I turned down the corner of my covers. I slept in a double bed- plenty of room for two.

Annabeth smiled, closed the door and climbed in next to me instantly hugging herself to me. My arm supported her neck, her head was on my shoulder, her arm draped over my torso. We linked our hands together.

"What's got your mind in a hurricane?"

"Just the fact that I'm leaving for college tomorrow. I'm nervous, Perc. And I'm sad. I'm not going to see you for the longest time."

"We'll call each other. It'll be alright." I tried to put a brave face on for her, although I was feeling the exact same.

"I know. But… we're going to get really busy, meet new people… I just… I don't want things to change between us."

"They won't."

I was reminded of the gift I was going to give her for our anniversary. It was in my desk drawer.

"Wait here. I have to get something."

I climbed out of bed and walked over to my desk where I opened the top drawer. I took out a small box.

No. It's not what you think it is. Seriously. I'm only 18.

I climbed back into bed and turned on my table side lamp. I handed Annabeth the box as she sat up.

"Percy. What's this?"

"Your anniversary gift."

"Oh, Percy. I thought we said we weren't going to make a big deal out of our anniversary. It's kind of hard to determine when we really…"

"I see it as the day we first kissed."

Annabeth smiled. She looked down at the box and opened it… and gasped. Her eyes widened and became misty.

"Percy… it's… it's beautiful…"

Inside the box was a sterling silver ring with a small silver seashell on it. It was a promise ring.

"I figured it would be a good time to give it to you. The seashell… well, I would think it's obvious. You're mine, Annabeth."

Annabeth smirked. "Does it say 'Property of the Son of Poseidon' on the inside?"

"Actually…"

Annabeth laughed.

"Do I have to put it on myself?"

"No… I am perfectly capable of doing that for you."

I took the ring out of the box and put it on Annabeth's ring finger. Annabeth held her hand out and admired it.

"It's so pretty… I just… this means so much to me, Percy."

I grinned and pressed my forehead to hers briefly.

"No matter how many people you meet… just know that I'm always thinking about you."

A tear fell down Annabeth's cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and then leaned in to kiss her. She eagerly kissed me back.

We lay down in each other's arms, feeling significantly better as we both drifted off to sleep. Thoughts of us leaving each other were pushed so far back… that the only thing in the front of our minds was enjoying these moments together.

The time to wake up came all too soon. By the time I woke up, Annabeth was out of my bed and room. I could hear muffled voices in the kitchen down the hall; no doubt Annabeth and my mom finishing their conversation from last night about college. I could also smell the alluring aroma of coffee, which eventually persuaded me to get out of bed and put a shirt on so I was decent enough.

I opened my door while yawning and running a hand through my hair. The scent of freshly crushed java beans pulled me down the hall and soon I found myself sitting at the kitchen table next to an equally attired Annabeth and my mom in a robe.

"Any coffee left?"

"I'm just brewing another pot. Just wait a few minutes."

"Mmmmmkay." I put my head into my arms. It was only 8:30 in the morning. I was quite tired, especially after not getting to sleep until around 2:30.

Annabeth rubbed my back as she sipped from her coffee. She was currently working on an advanced level Sudoku puzzle from one of my mom's many unread Sunday papers. Seriously. Do you need to keep the Sunday papers you haven't read? The news changes… and life goes on. I dunno.

"I can't believe you're able to do those… suko… suck-a-duck puzzles when you're as dyslexic as I am, Wise Girl. That's all I need is 9 sets of 9 numbers all jumbled together and out of order in multiple ways. In squares… rows… columns… Gods."

"You move past those things when you do them as often as I do, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth chuckled.

My mom brought me over a cup of coffee.

"Here you go, Perc. I put of touch of hazelnut creamer in it, too."

"Yum. Thanks, Mom." She ruffled my hair and sat back down, opening a Sunday paper from mid-July.

"You know, that guy that was elected governor, Mom? He's still governor."

My mom mock-glared at me. "I like reading what's been happening. I don't have enough time sometimes to just sit and read the paper."

"I know."

"You're a bugger."

I grinned and sipped my coffee.

"Where's Paul?"

"Still sleeping. He was up early yesterday morning for the conference. Man deserves to sleep in."

Mom made blue pancakes for us around 9 when Paul decided to leave Nico's realm of the dead and join us for breakfast. Afterwards, Annabeth got ready to go and packed up her things. We were at the front door, preparing to say goodbye.

We were hugging each other, the door cracked open a bit as if this would be a painless and short goodbye. We both knew it wasn't.

"I'll call you when I get there. The subway is underground. No cell phone service."

"Kay. I'll hold you to that, Wise Girl."

"I promise. Um, so, I'll see you at Christmas?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

Annabeth looked up into my face. Hers mirrored my melancholy expression. She brought her hand up to my cheek, her thumb caressing my temple.

"Before you know it, we'll be saying goodbye after Christmastime." Her voice caught on "time."

"Have a good trip, Annabeth. Keep a look out, too. It's never safe for a demigod out there."

"I know." She showed me a hidden pocket in her hoodie where she kept her dagger. "I'm ready."

"Good."

She used her hand and brought my face to hers. She instantly drew my lower lip into her mouth and I took her upper lip in mine. We kissed for a few minutes, and hugged for even longer after that.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth let go and stepped partway off the door. She flashed me her left hand, letting the sun glint off her ring, and gave me a small smile and wink.

As she closed the door, she blew me a kiss.

I ran over to the window and watched as she stepped into her car, settled in, and drove away.

December never seemed so far away.

**AN**

Hello my Lovies! Welcome to my newest PJO fanfic! I'm extremely excited to be writing it, and I'm absolutely thrilled at how everything is fitting together. Seriously, it was scary. I have the outline of the story and know the plan of progression. I hope you all enjoy the sequel to _**Of Apples and Discord, Of Sybils and Sunlight**_!

_**LiLy S.C.**_

P.S. I know I said I wasn't going to post this chapter until Mid-July. But I decided to post it, see what everyone thinks, and then try to post following chapters starting Mid-July. I'm thinking I'll try to incorporate an update schedule. So far, I'm thinking Thursdays, because in Greek, it's _Pempti,_ and it reminded me of _Percy._ I'm a language nerd. Get over it. Anyway. Since my plan was not to post the first chapter until I had the first four written, hopefully I'll be able to post chapters while I'm working on subsequent ones so there is less of a wait. That will system will now commence with Chapter 2.

Plus, it's summer. So I'll be able to write more often, as school will not be in the way.


	2. Of Campus and Classes

I exited the classroom after being the last student to leave due to frantically scribbling down the notes left on the blackboard. This had become a regular occurrence, so the professor would leave the notes up on the board instead of erasing them due to some clause in the syllabus about compensating special needs students in class. Apparently, being dyslexic and ADHD put me in the "special needs" category.

I was genuinely caught off-guard as I left the doorway and a pair of thick and hairy fists grabbed the back of my hoodie, twirled me around and slammed by back into the white brick wall. Suddenly, all I was aware of was the fact that a hulk of a man was in my face, the stench of cigarette smoke being carelessly covered up by some sickening cologne filling my nostrils.

I knew this guy. He was in the class I had just left. He sat a few rows up from me. How did I know this, since he sat behind me? It was hard to ignore his sneering face as I went to my seat.

I lifted my gaze about a foot to meet Mr. I-Smell-of Cigarette-but-Don't-Want-People-to-Notice-so-I-Drown-Myself-in-Gross-Cologne-and-Am-Also-a-Beastly-Gorilla's face. His yellowish teeth were clenched and his coal black eyes seemed to glow red with anger as he stared down at me.

I puffed out my chest and prepared myself to say something brave sounding and menacing…

"Um, did you need something?"

"What did she say to you?" Mr. I-Should-Brush-My-Teeth-More-and-Am-Also-a-Stupid-Gorilla grunted at me.

"_What? _What did who say what to me?"

"Don't play stupid, Jackson, even though I hardly think that's an act for you."

Whoa. Below the belt there.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

He loomed over me like an angry monkey. Dark hair covered every orifice of this guy. Seriously. You think some would get to his head though. I wish I had my Aviators. Mr. I-Am-in-Desperate-Need-of-a-Shave-Everywhere-and-Am-Also-A-Threatening-Gorilla was a thick and burly man. Not someone anyone would want to make angry. His thin white T-shirt had some cigarette burn holes in it, making the red skull and cross bones look like it had been shot multiple times. His black jeans were ratty, runs and holes over the thighs and knees. His shoes looked like he had run through wet tar and then taken a cheese grater to them. The stubble on his face displayed that he hadn't shaved in a few days. Also, in case I failed to mention, he was incredibly _hairy._ Which reminded me that his name was Harold. So, basically, Hairy Harold the Spectacular Chimpanzee Gorilla Man, had me pinned to a wall asking me something unfathomable about gods-knew-what.

I really did not want to be in this situation.

Don't get me wrong. I wasn't scared of Mr. Bald-So-I-Look-Like-Mr.-Clean-Even-Though-I-Am-Certainly-Not-Clean-and-Am-Also-A-Brutish-Gorilla. I just wanted to avoid confrontation altogether. This guy meant business, whatever it was, and he would fight to get the ending he wanted: me smashed into a pulp on the ground. It would raise a few questions when I didn't appear to be feeling anything as this asshole beat me up, due to a certain curse from a certain River Styx in a certain Underworld. Also, being a demigod and having reflexes like a ninja (I've ALWAYS wanted to say that. Don't rain on my parade. You don't have that power anyway. Zeus does) would give me the upper hand. And once again, I didn't want to get into a fight because questions would be inevitable.

I didn't want this. I wanted my college experience to be somewhat normal.

I tried to contemplate a few ways to get out of this situation:

Take the banana out of my backpack and throw it down the hall in hopes that his Gorilla brain would be distracted enough for me to make a get-away.

Scream like a little girl and cover my face as he punched me and just go down right away. Hopefully, he would not continue to pummel me.

That's it.

Whoa-whoa-whoa. I suppose I should backtrack and tell you how I even got in this situation anyway. Let's go back a couple weeks.

Saying goodbye to my mom wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Granted, of course I would miss her, but I had been away from her for long periods of time in multiple situations, mainly, camp, but also when I was 12 and she was abducted by Hades. At least I knew she was alright when I would be leaving.

"I can't believe you're leaving for college, Percy! My son! You've grown way too fast."

"Aw, Mom…"

She had tears in her eyes. She patted my cheek and gave each a kiss.

"Study hard, Percy. Do your best, like I know you always do."

"I will, Mom. Love you."

"I love you, too, Percy."

We hugged a while longer, and she cried a bit more, soaking my right shoulder.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you at Christmas?"

"Yes. Christmas."

"Good. Bye, Mom!"

"Goodbye, Percy!"

I went out the door, Paul kissed my Mom, promising to be back in a few days, and that yes, he would be careful and drive safely. Yes. Of course. No, I didn't forget. Got gas yesterday. Love you too. Bye, Sal.

The drive to Wisconsin was rather uneventful, but incredibly long all the same. I left on August 24, even though school didn't start until September 2. I wanted to get all moved in and familiar with my new apartment and surroundings, and the drive to Wisconsin (since I had a new car and sort of needed it so I wouldn't be flying) would take about 20 hours. Paul (who was going to follow me in his pick-up truck and small travel trailer) decided to split that trip up into two days: we'd drive halfway, stop in Cleveland, Ohio for the night, then continue on until we got to Menomonie, Wisconsin. Then Paul would drive back to New York and be back before his school year started.

It went flawlessly, and even better, no monsters made an appearance, which was shocking. I wasn't usually lucky enough to get anywhere on an interstate route without something ugly making an appearance.

Rachel wasn't lying when she said the apartment was a nice one. Holy Hades it was _awesome._

It took a few trips to get all my stuff up to the 5th floor. Unfortunately, Rachel couldn't be there to help move me in. She had some scholarship stuff to deal with at Stout before the year started.

After Paul and I got all the boxes and bags in the apartment, it was time to say goodbye. I had told Paul repeatedly that he didn't have to help me unpack anything. I could do it myself, plus, he needed to get started back to New York. We shook hands, I thanked him for helping me move, he wished me luck at school, and then he was off.

As soon as the door was shut, I began to give myself a self-tour of the place, stepping over my bags and boxes. Rachel had taken the liberty of hanging her artwork up on the walls, giving it a very colorful and lived-in feel. My stuff was currently in what I guess was the parlor. There was a coat rack to my left. Venturing further down the short hallway, I came into a large, open area. To my left was a carpeted area with a large couch, an ottoman, a big screen TV, and a small coffee table. To my right, the carpet met abruptly with a tiled area that lead to the kitchen and eating area. There was a table with three chairs, a breakfast nook with two higher chairs, a granite counter, wooden cupboards, and an assortment of kitchen utilities and appliances. Very nice.

If you went to the left through the carpeted area, you were met with another small hallway with a bathroom on the right, and a bedroom further down. That bedroom was pink, and the bathroom was a bright sunny yellow. I could only assume Rachel had made them hers. At least, they better be.

Pink and yellow didn't suit me so well.

I guess that left me with the left. I made my way back through and ventured down the small hallway. The bathroom on my left was blue. Perfect. My bedroom was green. That would do. My room was carpeted, had a bed that was lofted, a desk underneath the bed, a dresser in my closet, and a few countertops to put more stuff on. I went over to the window and opened the curtains, allowing the remaining sunlight to pour in. I stared outside at the view. There were a few other apartment buildings across the road, but it was a genuinely nice looking neighborhood. Trees lined the sidewalk, some flowers were still growing-

"ARRRGHHH!"

I jumped and turned away from the window.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, IF YOU DO NOT MOVE THIS STUFF NOW, I WILL KILL YOU."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. My new roommate.

I quickly ran out of my room and down the hall into the parlor. Rachel was sprawled, belly down, on a few of my duffle bags. One of her feet was resting on top of one of the boxes. The other was buried under more bags.

She looked up, her face red, her hair frizzled in annoyance.

"Perseus…" she started.

"Um, hi, Rachel. Sorry… I um, was just giving myself a mini-tour. Very nice place. Er, can I help you up?" I tentatively started to make my way towards her. She held up a hand.

"I've got this."

I watched, amusedly, as she attempted to maneuver through my stuff and get a firm footing, which took a few tries, as she kept stepping on bag straps and slipping unceremoniously back down.

"I'm going to have about 57 bruises after this."

"You didn't predict this?" I chuckled. "First you'll trip onto the ground, and find your face smashed into a mound, of Percy's stuff because he's just gotten here, then fall again onto your rear…" I uttered in an eerie voice.

"Percy… you know it doesn't work like that…" Rachel growled warningly, albeit amusedly.

"Sorry, sorry…"

I held my hands up in surrender and then reached out my hand as she stepped over boxes and bags. She grasped it firmly, and I helped her over the rest of the stuff.

She ripped her hand out of mine and brushed herself off, still looking rather miffed about the whole ordeal. When she looked back up at me, she crossed her arms in front of her, and leaned to her right, putting more pressure on her right foot. She cocked her head at me and just stared.

"I said I was sorry Rachel… I mean… I just got here."

A small smile started its way onto Rachel's face.

"I'm more angry at myself to find that I can't stay angry at you for long, even though you found it funny to make fun of the Oracle." She grinned.

"It's what I do. I piss Ancient Greek things off. It's a talent I've honed over the years."

Rachel laughed and walked over to me and threw her arms around my neck bringing me into a hug. I hugged her back, just as excitedly.

"It's great to see you, Percy. Happy belated birthday! How was your party? How's Annabeth?"

"Good to see you, too, Rachel. My birthday was great. My dad came. Very unexpected. Annabeth's doing fine. She called me a few days ago to say she'd gotten to school alright. She said orientation sucked, the first day of classes was really boring, and that four guys in her psychology class are hitting on her. Basically, normal stuff."

"Good to hear. I'm glad you guys are on good terms. It sucked seeing you guys like that at Camp, even if it was only like a week. But still. Hey! I got some Chinese cuisine! Hungry?"

"Starving." I smiled.

"Great! I haven't had the chance to really do a lot of grocery shopping. We can do that this weekend… after dinner we can unpack your stuff and get you all settled in. I should also give you a tour of Menomonie tomorrow… it's pretty great…" Rachel continued to spew off random things as she unpacked the Chinese food. We sat down at our table (Rachel made a big deal out of getting plates out of the cupboards and silverware out of the drawers "It's _our_ place, Percy! Isn't this great?" "Yeah, Rachel… but you're only getting cups…" "Shut up, it's awesome!")

We went through the meal rather quickly, but still were sitting for about an hour and a half just catching up and talking about whatever. Rachel was excited to be starting all her art classes at Stout, but was upset about having to take general courses as well.

"I want to be an artist. I already know this. Why do I have to take useless courses like math and science still? I thought that was what high school was for!"

"Rach… that's just how it goes."

"I know, but still. It's stupid."

"Yeah."

"What do you have in store for the semester?"

I had my schedule memorized by now.

"I've got an English class and math concepts class on Mondays and Wednesdays. I have physics and biology lecture on Tuesdays and the coinciding labs on Thursdays. I don't have classes on Fridays."

"You lucky shit. I have _so _many credits this semester…"

And that was how it was.

We got me unpacked little by little in the next few days. The majority of unpacking was done that night, but just the big stuff. I started to organize things and find a place for everything throughout the next couple days. Rachel and I took an epic grocery outing, and she drove me around showing me all the major places I would need to know: outlets, clothing stores, convenience stores, gas stations, the works.

By September 1, we finally started to feel really moved in and set, which was a good thing, as we both had school in the morning. We both went to bed rather early, even though we both knew we wouldn't be getting much sleep. The first looming day of college can do that to you.

I woke up the next morning at 9. I had class at noon, but it would take a little over a half hour to get to Eau Claire from here, so I had to eat breakfast, and be out the door by about 10:30. I wanted to leave early, in case I got lost, plus be kind of early to my first class. It was a two hour one. And it was English. Great.

I walked into the English lecture hall at about 11:50. Okay, I had gotten a little lost. There were about 15 students in the classroom already, which had only four rows of seats with five seats in each, rising at a steady incline. A girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes glanced up at me from the second row (I mean really, who sits in the first row? People who want to get called on in class, that's who), looked down, then looked up again really quick. She leaned over and whispered something to her friend, who had a lighter brown tone to her hair and brown eyes. They both giggled a bit. I decided I wouldn't be sitting by them. However, my seating choices were extremely limited.

"Hey, come sit by us!"

Shit.

"Um, okay." I decided to be nice. It was my first day, and I wanted to meet people. But they had laughed at me for some reason.

The dark brown haired girl scooted over so that I would be forced to sit in the middle of them. Even better.

I plopped down in my seat and took out a notebook and pen, then began to twirl in over my thumb.

"I'm Kara." The one with light brown hair said, smiling at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the darker haired girl's eyes flash a little, and she glared a bit at her friend. She placed her hand on my forearm, directing my attention to her.

"I'm Hannah. What's your name? Where're you from?" she gave a pointed look at Kara, who had stiffened next to me.

"Um, Percy. My name's Percy. I'm from New York."

"New York? I love it there! Are you from the City?" Hannah.

"Around there, yeah."

"Like, oh my god. I was just there this summer!" Kara.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! I got this bag."

She showed me a bag that had "New York" written all over it.

"You're too tan to be from New York." She grazed her fingernails up to my bicep. "You look like you're from California."

"My girlfriend's from California."

This revelation threw them off, but did not deter them.

They continued to tell me things I really didn't care about. I figured out right away that they weren't looking to be my friend at the moment.

"…_You're an attractive guy, Percy… Girls love tanned, thinly muscular physique…dark, messy black hair with dreamy green eyes…"_

Rachel's words from this past summer rang in my memory. These girls were flirting with me, not trying to genuinely get to know me so we could be friends and be all buddy-buddy this semester. I was still nice, of course… maybe they would get the message and we could actually be friends. I'll just keep reminding them I have a girlfriend.

"_I only care for one, though."_

"_Good for you. But that won't stop other girlies from being on the prowl. Ready to POUNCE!"_

Gods. Please just make them stop.

My prayers were answered as the professor, a short man with thick black glasses, graying hair and a scraggly beard walked in.

"Good morning class," he said with a slight southern accent, "I'm Dr. Hanson. Welcome to English 104, Essay Writing and Fiction Analysis."

The rest of the hour went by rather slowly. Dr. Hanson showed us a Powerpoint which he called "The Hanson Powerpoint" which was basically a presentation about himself, glorifying him and making him seem way better and smarter than us since he had PhD (which to me, just stands for "Piled Higher and Deeper"). If he was such a prestigious professor, why did he have to prove it to us? I felt like standing up and saying, "Well, I'm the son of Poseidon, and could command your water bottle to douse you with water, so there."

I almost tuned completely out until he said something that jumped me out of my open-eyed nap.

"…we will be analyzing and studying a variety of fiction materials, including legends like King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, and mythology, like Norse and Greek mythology."

I almost choked, but ended up in a coughing fit. Both Kara and Hannah put their hands on my arms and asked if I was ok.

The professor asked as well.

"Are you going to be alright there, Mr…?"

I finished coughing and gulped in some air.

"Jackson. Percy Jackson."

"Mr. Jackson. Do you need some water?"

Did I need some water. Guy had no idea who he was talking to.

"_Well, actually no. The concept you so bluntly put as Greek "mythology" forced me into a coughing fit, and I most certainly don't need water, as I am the son of Poseidon, so I think that disproves both your ideas there."_

Instead:

"Nope. I'm good."

"Alright then. Let us continue…"

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson?"

Time for an Annabeth moment.

"Are we going to discuss the idea that to some, mythology is belief and truth, as well as discuss the main concepts of why certain cultures and peoples may have thought up and practiced these beliefs?"

The professor just stared at me. I could feel the rest of the class doing so as well.

"You bring up an interesting idea, Mr. Jackson, I'm impressed and slightly thrown off!" He smiled and nodded his head at me. "I will try to incorporate as much of that into our studies as I can…" he seemed really impressed by me.

Finally, it was 2 o'clock and time to go. I gathered my stuff together and squeezed my way through the aisle and out the door.

"Percy!" I heard a female voice shriek at me.

I turned around to see Kara jogging up to me.

"I was just wondering…"

"Percy!"

I looked away from Kara to see Hannah jogging up to me.

"You are _so_ smart, Percy! _Please _be my study partner this semester! I'm so bad at reading!"

"Hannah! I was going to ask him to be _my_ partner! Percy! Be my study buddy!"

I looked from one girl to the next.

"Um, why can't we just study in a group?"

"OH MY GOD PERCY! YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

Whatever. Seriously, I think Annabeth would be laughing right now to see this. I couldn't wait to tell her. She'd crack up.

"Um, sure. When we start getting assignments, just… let me know if you need help, and we can find a time to study in the, er, library."

"Okay!"

"Sure!"

They both took out their cell phones and proceeded to ask for my number. Instead, I took out my own and asked for theirs, then told them I'd text them with mine.

Haha.

After that, I went to a vending machine to get a snack. _Must remember to pack food for myself._ I had math in a half hour, so I sat on a bench outside and ate my Doritos and drank my Fuze.

2:25 found me in a classroom that had lab tables. Wasn't this math? Whatever. Each table had two spots at it. I took a seat at one in the middle, next to a guy with dirty blonde hair who was sketching on the front of his notebook. He was rather good. I was jealous. I took mine out as well, but would not be gracing him with my sketching skills. Class was in five minutes, and students were still filing in.

The guy next to me turned to face me.

"Hey."

I looked at him.

"How's it going." I responded.

He held out his hand, I shook it.

"Name's Nick."

"Percy."

"Freshman?"

"Yeah."

"Me too, man. I heard this prof's hard core though."

"Yeah? What's her name…?"

"Dr. Logan. My brother said she's an absolute witch. Gives out a bunch of homework, grades really hard. I mean, come on. This is a math _concepts_ class. Not calculus. Am I right?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Well, I came to college knowing it was not going to be any picnic, that's for sure."

"True that, bro. Whoa…"

He grabbed my arm and brought me closer to him.

"Check out _that_ piece of work! Woo! Hot stuff, right there." He jerked his head at the direction of the door where a girl had just walked in. She had black hair and brown eyes.

"Please sit in front of me, please sit in front of me…" Nick muttered to himself. I looked at him amusedly and just smiled shaking my head.

"What? She's gorgeous! Don't you think?"

"I have a girlfriend. I'm not really looking at how pretty other girls are."

"WOHO! Percy's got a girl! What's she like?"

"She's smart, beautiful, fun… she's my best friend. I've known her for about 6 years."

"Wow, man. Impressive. Got a picture?"

I took out my cell phone and showed him the wallpaper image.

Nick's eyes bugged out.

"Wow! She _is _beautiful. What's her name?"

"Annabeth."

"Good for you, Broski. Seriously. I'm happy for you, man." He clapped me on the back.

I shrugged, putting my phone away. The girl with black hair walked past our table. We made eye contact. She smiled at me and blushed.

Great. Here we go.

"DUDE! She's totally into you. No fair. You've got the looks."

"Dude. She just smiled."

"Man… you gotta be more alert with this stuff!"

He proceeded to tell me about how a guy can tell a girl is into him.

I pretended to listen. I truly did not care. A girl who says "You drool when you sleep" can just as easily become your girlfriend.

"…You think you could make friends with her then convince her to go out with me?"

"Wait, what?"

"That girl. Make friends with her and convince her to go out with me."

"I, uh…"

At that moment the professor walked in. Her red hair was pulled into a tight bun. She had horn rimmed glasses that gave her an angry-looking appearance. She straightened her dress jacket and smoothed out her matching skirt. She was wearing a tie that tucked into her jacket. I could see pi symbols adorning it.

Math geek.

Or, in my terms, just obsessed with the letter "P."

"Good afternoon, class. Please push your tables together with the pair's next to you." She walked around the room, telling which tables to push together.

Nick's and my table would be pushed together with Black Haired Girl's and another girl who was sitting next to her with white blonde hair.

"Yes!" I heard Nick mutter.

"These will be your groups for the semester. I'm handing out folders to each group. Each is color coded. Inside, you will find today's assignment, the course syllabus and a sign-in sheet in the three pronged section. It will be your responsibility to sign yourself in, and record any missing group members. In the left pouch, you will find daily notes and assignments. In the right pouch, you will be required to put in your _completed _assignments. I will not take any late assignments. Late equals a zero. Please turn your things in on time. We will be having group exams, as well as individual exams. The group exams are to track how well you work with a group. Individual exams are to track your personal progress. Please take 10 minutes to get to know your group. Please say names, your class, where you're from, and what you plan to do in the future. I will be coming around to learn each of your names."

Everyone started to talk around us. I looked at each of my group members.

The black-haired girl spoke up.

"Well, I guess I'll start. I'm Miranda Thomas, um, I'm a freshman, I'm from Oshkosh, Wisconsin, and I want to transfer to UW-Eau Claire after this to become a nurse."

Nick was hanging onto every word that came out of her mouth. It was quite entertaining.

"Nice to meet you, Miranda," I said, giving her a smile.

Miranda looked at me and smiled back, completely oblivious to Nick's attentions.

The blonde girl went next.

"I'm Jackelyn Sanders, I'm from Chicago, and I would like to… oh yeah. I'm a sophomore. And I would like to major in business back home in Illinois."

"Good knowing you, Jackelyn. Do you go by Jackie? Or Jackelyn?" I asked.

"Jackie, actually." She smiled. I nodded.

"I'm Nicholas LeRoy. Call me 'Nick.' I'm a freshman, I'm from Columbus, Ohio, and I want to get into a school where I can study to be a lawyer."

Was this guy joking? Maybe. I still hadn't figured this guy out.

Miranda and Jackie didn't seem too sure either.

"Uh, cool." Jackie said.

To Nick's dismay, Miranda looked over at me.

"What about you?"

"Oh! I'm Percy Jackson. I'm a freshman, I came here from New York, and after I get my generals done I want to transfer down to Florida and be a marine biologist."

"Marine biology? Cool! You really like the ocean then?"

"You could say it's pretty much a part of me." I smiled at my own personal joke.

"I swam with dolphins, once. When I went to Sea World a few years back. It was a great experience. Have you done anything like that?"

"Actually, yeah. A few times. My dad loves the ocean too, so I've had a few opportunities to try some things out."

"That is really cool, Percy."

Nick kicked my leg under the table and gave me a pointed look.

I got the message.

"So. A lawyer, huh?"

Miranda sulked in her chair a bit and grudgingly looked at Nick who was beaming at her.

"Yeah! Hopefully, I can keep my grades up and apply to Harvard or something."

"You need really good grades to get into that school. And a lot of community service work on your resume." Miranda stated. Jackie just chuckled.

"I've got some community service…"

I wondered doing what.

"And your grades?" Jackie asked.

"Well, they're…"

"Did we get to introduce everyone at this table?" Dr. Logan stopped by our table and asked.

"Yes, we did." Miranda answered, smiling.

"Fill me in, won't you?"

All of us told her our names. She nodded at us.

"What do you hope to learn from this class?"

Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded.

I decided to come up with a load of B.S. and make it sound like another Annabeth moment.

"I hope I can understand how and when to graph certain equations, and to know how to analyze the graph's outcomes." I told her.

"Very good, Percy. We'll actually be going over that after the midterm." She seemed pretty satisfied with that answer and moved onto the next table.

"Wow. Good one, Percy. I almost had a heart-attack," Nick elbowed me softly.

Miranda agreed. Jackie just smirked at me.

"You just thought that up out of the blue."

"Pretty much." I smirked back.

"Nicely done." Jackie held out her fist and I bumped it. I liked Jackie already.

"So Percy…" Miranda began.

"Yeah."

"What part of New York are you from? I was in the Big Apple for the Broadway performance of _Wicked_ a few years back."

"I'm actually from the City."

"Nice! What made you want to come to little old Wisconsin for school? Why not NYU?"

"Well, I wanted to get away, you know? And this seemed like a decent Tech School, and since I'm only here for two years, I mean, I guess I just wanted to get out of New York. I've had a lot of experiences there." Did I ever. "I figured it was time to find somewhere new."

"That's really brave of you, to come all the way here…" she reached out and patted my hand.

I heard a loud coughing behind me. I turned and came face to face with an extremely hairy guy who had his head shaved. He smelled like cigarettes.

"Um, yeah? Did you need something?" I asked.

The guy just snorted and flipped me the bird.

I turned back to my group, who had seen the whole thing.

"Er, I made a new friend."

They laughed.

Class went by rather quickly. I kept feeling the guy behind me looking at me darkly. What was wrong with him? Seriously.

The next day, I had two science classes. They seemed relatively easy, kind of similar to the high school courses. Good thing I saved my notes and brought them with me. I could use them as a reference (Annabeth kept me from putting them through the shredder and then burning the scraps.)

I learned that the labs for both classes, though, were like three hours each. Not. Cool. Was not looking forward to that.

Jackie was in my physics class. We buddied up right away.

Miranda and Mr. I'm-So-Hairy-I-Rival-Cousin-It-From-The-Addams-Family-and-Am-Also-A-Malicious-Gorilla were in my biology class. When Miranda sat by me, I saw Hairy Man glare in our direction as he walked through the door. I'm telling you, someone shoved a pointy stick up his ass or something.

"What's with that guy?" I asked Miranda.

"I should've told you yesterday in math, that's my ex-boyfriend, Harold Richards. He's really possessive… and kind of abusive. He seemed sweet at the start, but then his real self came out. I broke up with him after he tried to get me to… you know, _do it._ He still thinks we're going out, and he calls me all the time and tries to get me to talk with him. I really can't stand him, and wish he'd leave me alone."

Great! I was being placed in the middle of a pre-existing feud. Thanks, Miranda. Now Mr. I-Treat-Women-Badly-and-Am-a-Hulking-Gorilla doesn't like _me_ by default because I'm sitting next to you. Awesome.

"You'll protect me from him, won't you, Percy?"

"Um…"

She hugged my arm to her and out of the corner of my eye I saw her give a pointed look at Mr. Hairy Man. He fumed in his seat and turned away, slouching forward. But not before giving me the bird _again._ If he did that one more time, I was going to show him a nice dark place to put that finger, mainly, his asshole.

So, two weeks passed. I got to know more of my classmates. Jackie and I studied a lot together. She was really brilliant at physics. I was getting homework done correctly and on time, taking good notes, also studying with Kara and Hannah (Kara had finally accepted the fact that I wasn't interested, and started treating me more like a friend). I was finally feeling really comfortable with my schedule and routine.

However, with the passing days, the looming tension built between Miranda, Hairy, and me.

This brings us to our previous predicament, and where we came in.

Mr. I-Have-No-Clue-About-the-Concept-Of-Personal-Space-And-Hygiene-And-Am-Also-A-Massive-Gorilla shoved me back against the wall again.

"What. Did. Miranda. Say. To. You." He growled, emphasizing each word by knocking me back and forth against the wall repeatedly.

So that's what this was about. During work time in biology today (Miranda and I were lab partners), Miranda had asked if she could talk to me after class. Of course I said sure.

So, as all the students filed out, I stayed behind and copied some notes off the board that I had missed. Miranda sat next to me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the Hairy Hulk was slowly gathering his stuff together.

"Percy," murmured Miranda.

"Yeah."

"Um, Harold came to my apartment last night. He was trying to get in. I just know it was him."

"Did you call the police?"

"I was afraid to… I… I don't know what to do! This is really beginning to creep me out…"

"If it happens again, you should call the police. Make sure your doors and windows are locked. Do you have a roommate?"

"No… which brings me to my next question… will you stay at my place this weekend?"

_What?_

I glanced over at Hulk. He didn't appear to have heard or to know what was going on, but he was a bit tense.

"Um, I'm not sure that's really, necessary… I mean… this will…"

"Please, Percy?"

"I can't do that. I'm sorry, Miranda. Just do what I advised. This should all blow past. You'll be fine. Or, you can go stay with a friend for a bit. You have other girlfriends to stay with, correct?"

"…Yeah." She seemed a bit put out.

"Stay with them for awhile. Call the police, and tell them what's going on. I'm sure they can fix things. But… just be careful. I'm sorry I can't do more… but look out for yourself."

Miranda smiled.

"I understand, Percy… and thanks… I… thanks." Miranda hugged me, and then made her way out the door. She was closely tailed by Harold the Hairy Hulk.

"Miranda?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. What did she say to you? Did she say anything about the other night?"

"The night you tried to break into her apartment? Bad move. Leave her alone. You guys are over, or is your gorilla brain too small to process that information?"

"You little piece of steaming shit."

"You talking about your breath? Because that's the only thing remotely close to steaming shit."

Harold took a swing at me. I timed it out just right and ducked. His knuckles cracked into the wall with a sickening crunch. Harold howled with pain and held his hand. I pushed past him and started down the hall.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, JACKSON!" He began to run after me. I looked around desperately for anything that might help me.

A drinking fountain, or 'bubbler' as it is commonly referred to here in Wisconsin, was to my left. I closed my eyes. Harold drew closer.

A familiar and ticklish weight pulled at my gut. I could feel the power building up.

With a resounding explosion, the drinking fountain burst, spraying water everywhere right as Harold trudged through the area. He slipped and fell on his ass quite ungracefully. He glared at me, trying to get back up, but slipping and losing his footing every time. I saluted him.

"Leave Miranda alone. I won't be so easy next time."

I turned and made my way out of the building.

Sometimes I wish I could tell people why they shouldn't mess with me… but I can't. I can only do what I do, and maybe mention that they should stay away from me.

I was back at my apartment a few hours later, lying on my bed.

"Hahaha! You did _what? _That's awesome, Seaweed Brain!"

"Yeah! He just kept slipping and sliding… it was great. I wish I could have taped it for you."

Annabeth was laughing so hard, I could hear her trying to cover up her snorting on the phone.

"…Oh man… absolutely brilliant… wow. Haha!"

I let Annabeth calm down.

"How are classes (haha) Seaweed Brain?"

"Good. I'm getting stuff done on time, and things really make sense. I mean, it takes me longer to do my homework 'cause I'm dyslexic, but I get it."

"That's great, Seaweed Brain! I'm so proud of you."

"How about you, Wise Girl? Outsmarting upperclassmen, probably."

"Actually, yes. And I'm paying dearly for it. I get asked out at least three times a day."

I cracked up.

"I know! It's ridiculous! I answer questions in class that even _they _can't answer, and then I ask questions that the professor can't answer… and suddenly I'm just the most popular girl in the school! The professor literally left class one day, and yelled behind him "Why don't _you_ just teach the class, Miss Chase. I'm clearly not needed anymore."

"Does he hate you?"

"No. He had me come to his office, and we had a nice conversation. He wants me to be his assistant for a building project he's been designing. I shared some ideas, and he thought they were marvelous."

"That is so awesome, Annabeth! That'll look great on a resume… you're getting yourself recognized early. You'll probably graduate early 'cause they'll realize you're just a little architecture prodigy."

"Haha! Too bad I can't put 'redesigned Olympus' on my resume. That would turn some heads."

"Right? The same reason I can't put 'saved mankind' on mine. Too many questions."

"Too true, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth yawned.

That made me yawn.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Do some research about yawning, will you? I know it's contagious when you're by the person, but on the phone? Really?"

"Okay, Seaweed Brain. Will do. I'm gonna get going. I have a quiz tomorrow I still have to study for. Talk to you soon?"

"Definitely. Good night, Wise Girl. I love you."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. Have a good night!"

"You too. Bye."

"Bye."

Poor Annabeth. She had a quiz. And it's only, what, September 20? Barely a couple weeks into the semester. Well, I guess not for her. Almost a month! Gods.

Oh, shit.

I have a quiz tomorrow, too.

It'll be a long night.

**AN**

Hello Lovies. I decided to put up the next chapter because I love you all so much. In fact, completely disregard my system. It's stupid. I'll post when I can, because I'll be writing when I can. No need to make you all wait any longer than necessary. And until Mid-July. Seriously. Who came up with _that_ idea? Oh yeah. Me.

Next chapter will be posted when I get the time to write it!

Stay tuned… the ball's about to start rolling…

Also, any recognizable character belongs to and is copyright of Mr. Rick Riordan.


	3. Of Sunrise and Sungone

**AN**

I am so sorry, Lovies. I was studying in Central America for half the summer, and I know I promised this update yesterday, but then I was really busy and didn't get a chance to write this chapter. So. Here it is. And also… here we go… our story really starts. X3. It's about to hit the fan, if you know what I mean.

Anyway, thanks for bearing with me. Updates will be more frequent. Chapter 4 will be posted by July 28 or 29. Hopefully I can get a system into place, so updates can be more predictable and you won't have to wait for a year and its mother for a chapter. Please review if you wish! Like every other writer out there, I like to know my work is appreciated and that people are enjoying it. However, it is up to you. C:

Beepbeepbeep.

"Mmf."

Beepbeepbeep.

"Urgh."

Beepbeepbeep.

"PERSEUS!"

"WAHH!"

Oh. I guess my alarm clock had been going off. And, naturally, since I don't listen to it, my second alarm comes into place- Rachel.

Rachel ran into my room, piece of toast with food colored butter on it making it look like it was tie-dyed in her hand, and jumped onto my bed.

"Wake. Up. Percy. It's. Time. To. Get. Up. Now…!"

Each word was enunciated with a poke in between my shoulder blades.

Annoying.

But efficient.

Poke.

"OK. Okay. I'm up. I promise. I'm getting up now… awake. Rachel…"

Poke.

"I'm awake in the name of Zeus! Stop poking me!"

Rachel gave me a grin, hopped off my bed, and skipped out of my room.

Ermf. So tired. I was up for hours last night and early this morning studying for my math exam. I never understood studying for math. It just seems pointless. I mean, you can do all the practice problems you want, but when the exam comes… those answers and problems are different.

What good does studying do, then, hmm? It's not like history where those dates and people _cannot _change no matter what. July 4th will always be the day the Declaration of Independence was signed. Done. Nothing more you can do.

But a test about graphing?

Practice problem: solve and graph 2x + y.

No biggie. Simple.

Test problem: solve and graph 436x – 84 = y.

What.

Yep. That's what I had been working on ALL NIGHT LONG.

I got out of my bed, stretched, and began preparing for the day. Just to check, I glanced at my calendar to double check that it was actually Wednesday, the day of my test.

Indeed it was. Wednesday, September 21.

Some small print was visible in the bottom right hand corner of the calendar box:

Autumn Equinox.

Ooo. Exciting. That had something special to do with the sunlight, didn't it? Apollo once told me he hated equinoxes for some reason. No idea. Didn't get to spend as much time out as he usually did, or something. Whatever. Anyway.

Yawning and scratching in a manly way, I exited my bedroom and slumped down in my seat at the table.

"Murf."

"Rough night, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Aw, Percy. What class?"

"Math."

"Ew, deathskulls. I hate math."

"It's not too bad. It's just graphing. And not understanding the point of studying for math."

Rachel chuckled a bit.

"Do we have bagels?"

"Yes. In the fridge."

I got up out of my seat and commenced making myself a bagel. I took one of those cold frappucino Starbucks things out of the fridge as well. My willpower to get through the day was in this convenient little bottle with a strange green woman on it.

About 45 minutes later I was driving to Eau Claire going over some formulas that would help me out with the math test.

I had English class first. So, depending on what we were doing would let me know if I could study my math while looking like I was totally paying attention in English. Maybe it would work. Maybe not.

Right when I walked into the room…

"Percy! We saved you seat!"

This had been going on the past few weeks ever since we had met. Hannah and Kara never ceased to get me to be near them in one way or another during class, and outside of class.

I sat down between them ('cause I'm a nice guy, you know?) Right away I took out my math notebook and began looking through my many highlighted notes and marked pages.

"Whatcha studyin'?"

"Math."

"Gross. I was never good at math."

Doesn't surprise me.

Little interruptions continued like this until the professor walked in and started class.

"Good morning class… we have a special day today: I'm assigning you into your groups for the midterm project! It will be focused on the romance novels, plays and myths we have been reading for the first few weeks. Also, it will be up to _you_ to design your project, make it significant, and report it to me so I can make sure it's actually worth doing a project on. Anyway. Let me read of the names… it is according to who I think would work well together, and who I have seen people hanging around with. That's right. I'm not cruel- I'll put you with your friends if I think it will benefit both parties. Here we go…"

I waited anxiously for my name. I loathed group projects. In middle school, they only served to prove to other students how much of a dope I was because I couldn't keep up. In high school, they served to show me how much someone could hate other people. Seriously. Let's think of this in terms of a pie chart, since I'm studying for math anyway.

Let's call it: What Group Work for School Projects Teaches Me. Okay? You have your circle. Your pie chart. One slice that represents 10% stands for "teamwork". Another slice of 10% stands for "knowledge of class content". The rest of the pie chart, 80% stands for "how much I hate my classmates". And there you have it. Percy's Pie Chart on Group Work. Yes.

"Percy Jackson…"

Instantly my attention was focused on the professor.

"I'm assigning you with… Hannah Aldridge…" (squeal on my left) "… Kara Montgomery…" (squeal on my right) "… and Harold Richards."

_WHAT?_ Since when was THAT guy in my _English class?_

Oh man. Oh man oh man oh man. Oh… Holy Big Three… Zeus' used Q-Tips… Hades' training bra…

Apparently my professor finds that I "work well" with all three of these people.

Very observant man, my professor.

I wonder if I can shoot water from my eyes… like water-gun eyes. That would be fricken awesome.

I noticed he was talking again.

"You will have today to use to plan out your project and report it to me. Please organize your groups and sit by them so we can avoid shouting across the classroom. This is a work environment. Let's keep it that way. Disperse."

Well. We already had ¾ of our group right here. Thing 1 and Thing 2 were sitting on either side of me. I looked in the back of the classroom where I knew I would find Mr. I-Will-Kill-Percy-In-His-Sleep-and-Am-Also-a-Peabrained-Gorilla.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

He was just sitting there. Tapping his fingers as if _he _was waiting for _us_ to join _him_ in the back.

Stupid primate. _We_ are _here_. It would be easier for _you_ to move your hairy ass in this direction.

Now he was looking at me like I was an idiot and used his head to beckon us.

I gave him a "you have got to be kidding me I might kick you" look.

He gave me a "I could give a flying fart and might eat you right now" look.

It was on.

I sent him a look that said-

"Mr. Jackson. Where is the fourth member of your group?"

Great timing, Professor.

"Um, lounging in the back. The three of us are already right here. We're waiting for him to join us."

The professor looked back at Mr. I-Don't-Need-to-Physically-Change-My-Facial-Expression-to-Convey-Anything-Because-It-Just-Looks-Like-a-Constipated-Monkey-Anyway-and-Am-Also-a-Gargantuan-Gorilla.

"Mr. Richards. Won't you kindly join your group members? It seems inefficient to make them move to where you are when it's just yourself you need to bring over here, don't you think?"

SOMEONE thinks the way I do THANK ZEUS. I've always been a fan of efficiency.

Mr. Moving-Is-a-Challenging-Task-For-Me-Because-I-am-an-Ugly-Balding-Gorilla grumbled and stood up making sure to take his _dear sweet time_ to make his way over to where we were sitting. When he plopped down, the world might have shook. I can't be sure. It was quite an epic plop.

"Thank you, Mr. Richards." And the professor left us.

Richards growled and glared at me.

Oh come off it, you buffoonish baboon.

"Alright then. Anyone have any ideas?"

Nothing.

"Oo! How about _Romeo and Juliet_? It's SO romantic… and I absolutely _adore_ Romeo!"

"No! Let's do the King Arthur legend of _Tristan and Isolde_! That was romance! And poor Marke! He was a nice guy too!"

I was waiting for Hairy Harold to surprise me and state that he was actually a closet romance reader, and could we _please_ do Lancelot and Gwenhyfar instead? It was a total shame that Arthur was kind of a barrier between their true love…

But no. I received no sign of life from him.

Meanwhile, Kara and Hannah were bickering over which one we should do.

"Hey. HEY! Hannah. Kara. Stop."

They both looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to take their sides.

"Uh, how about we… do both?"

"WHAT?"

"We could do comparisons and contrasts between _Tristan and Isolde _and _Romeo and Juliet._ You know… the characters, setting, time period, storyline, obstacles, consequences… How do those stories define 'love'? They are pretty similar."

"PERCY! WHAT AN ABSOLUTE GENIUS IDEA!"

"I could kiss you, Percy!"

Please don't. I might be forced to scream and run out of the classroom waving my hands over my head in search of a sink to wash my contaminated mouth.

"What do _you _think, Harold? Percy is SO smart, isn't he?"

Yes, Kara. That is _exactly_ what Harold is thinking. I was thinking that in his miniscule head it was more along the lines of, what a _smart_ sirloin Percy would make on my outdoor grill.

He didn't respond. So I took that as an affirmative. Hannah, Kara and I all raised our hands to signal to the professor we had our project figured out.

He came after a little while.

"An idea? Enlighten me, Mr. Jackson."

I enlightened him.

"…Excellent idea! That concept has never been approached! I look forward to seeing what comes of your project! Well done! I shall note your idea in my notes. Please, begin working."

And he was off again.

"So. How are we going to divide the work?" I asked.

"Um… well…"

"I… you seem to… I mean…"

"…"

80%. 80%.

EIGHTY PERCENT.

"Never mind. We can decide that later. Let's structure our project and get some ideas down."

"We could… well…"

"Let's… no."

"…"

EIGH-TY PER-CENT.

Gods help me.

"Well, let's all think." I know one of us is capable of it.

I began writing down everything that came to mind. Any ideas that popped into my head.

_Doomed love; barriers: Marke, family feud; death…_

This is a very happy subject to be doing a project on.

I pretty much had everything planned out when the professor announced 10 minutes remained. I then proceeded to ask what parts people wanted to do.

Of course I was left with the really complicated and difficult things. But that's only to be expected.

"Alright. I'll let you leave a few minutes early. It's about 4 minutes to noon. Have a great weekend, everyone!"

I gathered my stuff really quickly and bolted out of the classroom out of sight before any gorillas or girls could come after me. That had been absolute torture.

I made my way to the math department. I usually sat outside. I liked being in the sun, but it had been getting cooler lately, as expected in September. So this past week I had taken up sitting in their glass wind tunnel. It was this windowed hallway connecting the English department to the math department with benches lining the edges.

I sat down at a bench and took out my math notes again to study.

My digital watch beeped the hour.

And then it was dark.

It was like someone had flipped the switch in a room or something. Suddenly all the light was gone. I looked outside. Then back at my watch. It was only noon… but it looked like midnight. There was no light. I looked up into the sky. The sun was usually right above us at noon…

There was no sun.

Literally. There was no inkling of the sun anywhere.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I was able to perceive a dark circle right where the sun would be. So… the sun was still there… but… it wasn't shining. There was no sunlight hitting anywhere.

This was not good.

Don't panic, Percy. The sun just… decided it was time for walkies. Taking a break…

I heard the intercom crackle:

"Students- the remaining classes today have been cancelled due to an unexpected occurrence. Please, calmly and safely, make your way to your cars and home. The school will remained closed until further notice. Thank you."

Well. No math test today, I guess. It also humored me to know that the sun being kidnapped was just an unexpected occurrence. Shouldn't this be more like the end of mankind as we know it?

The streetlights had come on, so I was able to find my car. It felt weird turning the headlights on at 12:10 in the afternoon. This was so unreal. What could have happened?

Before I drove off, I got an idea. Digging in my bag, (and having to turn the lights on in my car in order to find it), I took out the shell phone that my dad had given me for my birthday. I had yet to use it, so this was the guinea pig trial run.

I brought the shell up to my mouth and whispered "Poseidon."

Then I waited.

"BROTHER. IS THAT YOU? CAN YOU HEAR ME! HOUSTON! YOU HAVE PROBLEM?"

"Tyson! You don't need to shout! I can hear you just fine."

I was pretty sure my eardrum had exploded.

"YOU HEAR ME GOOD?"

"Inside voices, Tyson."

"Brother! I so happy you call! How big boy school?"

"Uh, everything with school is fine. It's the world I'm concerned about now. Where's Dad?"

"Wait half moment. I get him."

"Thanks, Tys."

After a few minutes, I heard the voice of my father.

"I know why you've called Percy. I wish I could tell you we were handling it, but I can't. We have no idea what has happened. The Gods on Olympus are trying to find Apollo to consult him as we speak, but I haven't received any word other than that. I am on my way to Olympus right now. Hold on, the reception might get fuzzy for a few moments…"

Sure enough, I heard the annoying crackling, like someone was dropping nails onto the receiver.

"Percy? Are you still there? Can you hear me?"

"I'm still here, Dad."

"Alright. Well. I'm making my way to the throne room right now… there's a huge crowd of nymphs and satyrs standing outside… Gods… MAKE WAY! LET ME THROUGH!"

I could hear "Lord Poseidon!" "Earth Shaker! Let him pass!" as my dad made his way through the supposed crowd.

"Finally! Ever seen a red carpet event on TV, Percy? That's what this feels like. But back to business… hold on, Zeus and Hera are approaching me."

I waited a few more moments.

"Percy. They found… they found Apollo… only… he's… I can't describe this in any other way other than it looks like he's… dying. He's pale, and cold, and… he just doesn't brighten up or shine like he usually does… he's… he seems dark. And faded. He's weak and frail. He can't even move… I have to go, Percy. I'll let you know of any developments. Farewell."

"Wait! Dad…"

But he had already hung up.

Apollo? Looking like he was dying… but Gods can't die… but… they can be injured or subdued by certain things… last summer Mr. D hadd been weakened by special chains wrapped around him.

What was going on? I should have known that the disappearance of the sunlight would affect Apollo.

I started my car and practically sped all the way home. It was a gods-given miracle I wasn't pulled over. But there were hardly any cars on the road. This lack of sunlight had spooked everyone.

About half an hour later, I pulled into the apartment garages and made my way to my apartment. Right when I opened the door, I could hear the news mumbling in the sitting room.

Rachel was sitting practically face-glued to the screen.

She looked up when I walked in and instantly stood up.

"Percy! Oh my gods… do you have any idea what happened? The sun… it just… it disappeared!"

"I called my dad. He said that Apollo looks weak and frail… like he's dying."

"NO! He can't die! He… gods can't die, Percy! Can they?"

Rachel, being Apollo's Oracle… I could figure out why she was a bit panicked. Becoming the Oracle gave her a connection of some sorts to Apollo. Her allegiance was with him, no matter what.

"No, they can't… but…"

"We have to do something! We…"

Rachel began to rummage around, gathering random items and putting them on a chair to pack.

I followed her around trying to stop her.

"We don't even know what's going on right now." I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Don't do anything reckless. Just… stay put and don't do anything."

"How can we sit and do nothing, Percy? The SUN IS GONE, and APOLLO IS DYING."

"Just… My dad's going to call when he has more information. Just calm down. We'll get through this. What's the news saying?"

Rachel seemed to calm down a bit.

We sat down by the TV and Rachel turned it up. Every channel had breaking news on it.

"SUN DISAPPEARS AT NOON IN THE MIDWEST…"

"EVIL BREWS ON THE EQUINOX…"

"SCIENTISTS' SUN OUTAGE PREDICTION EARLY?"

"WAS IT THE SUV's?"

"SUN ENTERING NOVA STAGE?"

"ARMAGEDDON?"

"MAYANS WERE WRONG ABOUT 2012… THE END IS NOW!"

And so many more…

Other channels had interviews with scientists stating what they thought everyone should do, and their predictions for what would come next…

"Well, sunlight is what heats the earth and gives energy to everything. Without its light, we can expect depleting temperatures, plants dying, and in turn, food chains changing. Anything that survives on plants can expect a change in diet if they want to survive. With plants dying, we predict animal habits will change. From what we've seen here at NASA, the sun is still there, behaving as it would, but there is no light emanating from it. Also, the thermometers have only showed a slight decrease in temperature in areas around the world, meaning heat is still reaching the planet, but without the light, it will go down little by little. Because of this heat change, we can expect drastic changes in weather as well. It's not going to be pretty. We can expect many never-before seen weather events in many areas. With no sunlight, everything will change… cycles, systems, norms, behaviors…"

Different channel:

"The United Nations had an emergency meeting today and is proposing a global shutdown. Many places will be told to shut down for the time being in order to preserve the energy that would otherwise be used in great abundance due to the disappearance of the sunlight earlier today. However, some stores will be told to remain open if they can provide basic survival necessities such as clothing, food, blankets, water… and will be available to the public… Energy hours will be brought into effect immediately in order to preserve and save energy…"

This was not good. The entire world was basically shutting down.

I looked out the window. Already, frost was forming on the grass. It had been 60 degrees F today in Wisconsin when I went to school. Without the sunlight, the temperature had decreased to 40 and it was steadily going down. NASA said the sun was still giving off heat… but for how much longer? The sun is a flaming ball… it has to give off heat… but when the flames go out, like in any bonfire… there is still heat… but eventually, that goes too.

The Sun was one giant bonfire that had just been doused.

And…

Earth… we were…

Remaining in its embers.

With bonfires, the heat dies down completely within 2 hours.

With the sun… and Earth…

I didn't know how long we had.

We could be looking at a new ice age… or the massacre of all of mankind.

I had never been aware of how much the sun was needed and what would happen if we didn't have it.

There was one thing for sure and for certain: I would never take the sun for granted again.

That is… if it ever came back.


	4. Of Rachel and Ransacks

I had been trying to call Annabeth ever since Rachel and I stopped watching the news. Everything started to get really repetitive. As if I needed constant reminders that the sun was gone. That was a bit obvious, as it was 2 in the afternoon and it appeared like it was 2 in the morning. For some reason, her phone would not ring, and it would automatically go to that robotic sounding lady that tells you that the person you are trying to call is unavailable and to please leave a message, thanks.

I hoped everything was okay with her. I needed to talk to her. I needed to hear her voice. I know I only talked to her last night… but this is an emergency. I mean… if the Gods don't know what the Hades is going on… then all of humanity should be worried. I was worried. But I didn't want to have to worry about Annabeth… I needed her.

My bedroom door opened, revealing Rachel.

"Get a hold of Annabeth, yet?"

"No." I sighed, tossing my cell phone down onto my bed.

"Do you think anything is wrong? Other than the fact that the sun is M.I.A."

"I hope not. I mean… Greek monsters revel in the darkness. I hope that… I dunno." I reached for my phone again and hit redial for the 24th time. Putting the phone up to my ear, I sat and waited to hear the dreaded phone lady.

Sure enough…

"Hello. You have reached 415-183-2511. They are currently unavailable to answer their phone. Please leave a message after the tone. _BEEP."_

"Hey Wisegirl… I'm sure you have about 20 messages and 30 missed calls on your phone. But please, call me back when you can… as soon as you can… love you, bye."

Once again I tossed my phone onto my bed. I looked up at Rachel, and she gave me a pitying and worried look. Then she came over and sat by me.

"What are we going to do, Percy?"

"Well, my dad never got back to me. Something must be really wrong with Apollo… I just don't understand how the sunlight can disappear… just… completely vanish."

"Do you think it's… you know… a natural thing that just happened? Do you think the world is going to end soon? You know what I mean…"

"Yeah, I do know what you mean. And no, I don't think this happened all by itself. Something from our world is behind it… Annabeth told me that if the Sun were to ever go out, like… the actual Sun, not just its light going away… that it would take about 8 minutes for the Earth to find out, and then we would all be gone. The Sun is supposedly supposed to explode or something in a couple billion years. Not this. This was never predicted."

"All the scientists are completely baffled. The Sun is still there. It's just… its light isn't shining. And it's still emanating heat…"

"I don't know for how much longer."

"What do you mean?"

I told her my bonfire theory.

"Oh my gods… Percy…"

"We're looking at the entire face of our planet changing in a short amount of time."

"What do you think the gods are doing?"

"Trying to help Apollo. Figuring this out."

"Percy… do you think… that if… Apollo _does_ die… do you think that… well, the Oracle is connected to him. Do you think that… I…"

I looked at Rachel quizzically. I hadn't even thought about the effects on Rachel because of Apollo's… well… illness.

"I… I don't know."

Rachel looked down at the floor. I scooted up next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Listen, Rach… I promise, I'll do everything I can… we'll get through this. It'll all be okay."

Rachel leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Percy."

"We'll stick together through this. Okay?"

"Okay."

Rachel yawned.

"I… I think I need to go to bed, now. I don't feel so well. And I have to do some thinking."

"Alright… well, goodnight."

"'Night, Percy." She smiled, but it looked like it took a lot of effort. She got up and left my room, shutting the door quietly.

I sighed and lay down on my bed. I had a lot of thinking to do, too.

I truly believed something from our world was behind it. There was no scientific explanation for the disappearance of the sunlight. That could only mean that something no one would ever suspect did this: a Greek monster… or even a god or goddess. By the sunlight's disappearance and Apollo's reaction to the sunlight disappearing, that could only mean that whoever did this was doing this purposefully to affect Apollo. This was a carefully calculated plan of action for a reason entirely unknown to everybody except whoever did this. I could do all the research I wanted to, but all the gods have so many enemies… it would be really hard to narrow down exactly who it was. Plus, they had the element of surprise. They were in control, now.

My phone started to buzz and ring.

I answered it.

_Finally._

"Hello?"

"Percy?"

"ANNABETH."

"Oh my gods, Percy. I am so sorry! You should have seen how Massachusetts reacted… once the sunlight disappeared… everything shut down! I left my phone in my dorm room, and we all had a lock in… I hope you weren't worried… I would be… I'm so sorry!"

"Annabeth, calm down. It's okay now. As long as I know you're okay…"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But, what?"

"I have something really serious to tell you."

I told her everything about what I had heard from my dad, on the news, and my own theories. Also, I told her about Rachel.

"This is really bad, Percy. I completely agree with you though. I've done a lot of research over the years on our solar system, and the universe in general. This could never happen on its own. Never. Something from our world did this Percy. And from what you've told me, it sounds like they're after Apollo. But why? And who?"

"You're preaching to the choir, Annabeth. I would love to know the same thing."

"What's going on with school right now?"

"Well, we're closed until further notice, but from what I heard on the news about what the United Nations plans on doing… I would say school's out for summer. In September."

"Same here, too. I watched some of the news when I got back to my dorm room. The US government is shutting down every facility in 36 hours. People are going nuts buying supplies and preparing. Everything is going to shut down, Percy. Businesses, stores, public transportation, gas stations, highways, airports, water and electric plants… roads… I mean… people will be able to drive on them and stuff, but no police, no traffic lights… _everything is going to shut down._"

"Annabeth… is… is there any way at all that you can get here? Any way _at all?"_

"No. Public transportation and airplanes are out of the question. Even with 36 hours I wouldn't have enough time to get things together and…well, hold on…"

I heard some computer key clicking.

"No. All flights are booked. They're going to shut down after every plane lands. None will be allowed to take off after 8 o'clock tonight."

"No car rental?"

"Hold on… they already closed."

"Shit. Alright. Well… we'll figure this out. Even if I have to drive to Massachusetts to get you, Annabeth, and I will do it…"

"But… the gas stations! You won't make it on even a full tank of gas!"

"Ugh, damn! You're right… this sucks…!"

Suddenly, another call was beeping in.

"Hold on, Annabeth, stay on the line. My mom is calling."

"Okay."

I switched the call over.

"Mom?"

"Percy! Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Are you and Paul okay?"

"Yeah. The New York police are keeping everyone in their houses. It's discouraged to go outside right now. It's scary, Percy. New York has never been this quiet before. No car horns… nothing."

I couldn't imagine a silent New York City. But, I decided to fill my mom in on everything I knew, had heard, and thought.

"…You really think that… that… a god or goddess… or monster is behind this? Do you think that Kronos…?"

"No. Not Kronos. But… something. Annabeth and I are talking about it. I'll figure this out, Mom."

"Just… just be careful, Percy. I can't talk you out of whatever you're going to do. I know that. Be smart. Be safe."

"You too, Mom."

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye, Mom."

I switched back to Annabeth.

"Sorry, Annabeth…"

"It's alright. Actually, my dad called so I switched over, too. Everything okay on the East coast?"

"Yeah. Everything okay in the West coast?"

"I suppose. They're not allowed to do anything right now. They're systematically letting people go and get supplies, and rationing them out so everyone gets what they need. Dad said it's absolute chaos. People are trying to get out before their time and others are trying to get away with more than they're allowed. It's crazy, Percy."

"Same kind of thing happening in New York, too."

"I'm sure it's all over the world, let alone the United States. What are we going to do, Percy? I'm just… I'm still trying to grasp this…"

"I don't know, Annabeth, but whatever happens, we're in it together. Like always."

"Like always."

"Remember? We complete each other. We keep each other together."

"That's right." I could hear the smile on Annabeth's face.

"Gods, I wish I could hold you right now… I want you here. I want you in my arms, Wisegirl."

"You're not the only one wishing that right now, Seaweed Brain. You have no idea how much I want to be with you right now…"

"Annabeth…"

"Listen. I'm going to research some more. Everything I possibly can. Then, I'm going to figure out a way to get to you. I will. I promise. Okay?"

"Be careful, Annabeth."

"I will be. You too."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain."

"Call me tomorrow."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

So stressed out. I looked at my digital clock.

4 in the afternoon. But I felt so tired.

I suppose Rachel didn't have half a bad idea when she said she was going to go to sleep. Looks like that's my plan, too.

Glorious sleep. I just wanted to get away from reality.

I got off my bed, and unzipped my backpack. After a bit of digging, I found what I was looking for: the planner from Annabeth. If I couldn't have Annabeth with me right now, I'd have to make-do with this.

Oddly enough, it comforted me enough to fall asleep.

It had been a week.

Annabeth had called a few times. She called until she could. Everything, by now, was shut off. This meant:

No electricity.

No running water.

No cell phone towers.

Nothing.

Rachel and I had been contacted by a school representative of the University of Wisconsin system telling us when we would be able to get supplies. We had been able to go to a store that was one of a few that were kept open in Menomonie for this purpose. We had gotten bottled water, crackers, fruits and vegetables… things we didn't have to cook, and other things that wouldn't spoil for a long time. They told us the fruit and vegetables would have to be eaten within the week, but other than that, everything else would last. It was so hectic… Annabeth's dad hadn't been joking. People went nuts during emergencies. Which makes them all the worse.

Along with rations, we had been given specific instructions to stay inside our homes. This was to prevent people from breaking into and robbing closed areas, and to basically keep everyone in check. Policemen were stationed every few houses. The government had also sent in soldiers to handle a lot of specifics.

It was absolutely crazy.

Rachel and I hadn't had a shower in days. What we had been doing, since we had a bunch of water, was we poured some water into the sink, and washed our faces, armpits, feet, and er… other areas that needed to be washed. We kept this water. It's what was necessary to do, as gross as it sounds. We used the same water every day to bathe. It was better than smelling bad.

However, being shut in the house with no electricity made both of us extremely restless. We usually spent our days sleeping on and off, talking… more sleeping. We tried to play some card games using our cell phones to light the way… since they couldn't be used for anything else. But we had given up on that.

It was a lame existence. Even by the standards of those who live a lame existence. We couldn't go outside. We'd be punished. Also, who would want to go outside? The temperature had found a nice little placement on the thermometer in the form of 19 degrees Fahrenheit. It was so cold. Who knew the sun had so much influence? It was still giving off heat, though. But only just. Before communication had been cut off, Annabeth had told me she did some calculations: we had about a month, about 28 days, of heat left. Then the Sun would… for lack of a better term, quit. Like a bonfire.

Who knew what would happen then?

I didn't want to know.

Each day, I just waited for Annabeth to show up miraculously. We had to do something about this.

I also waited for my dad to contact me again via shell phone.

He hadn't, so far.

My digital watch told me it was 9 at night on Tuesday, September 27. Rachel and I were sitting on the floor of our sitting room, backs against the couch, right next to each other.

"Remember when we made that sandcastle last summer?" Rachel suddenly asked, startling me. It had been so quiet.

"It was mostly you. I can't build stuff like that. I just helped you keep the sand wet."

"True… but it was still… that was so much fun. It was so relaxing… really warm that day, too. And the sunset was so beautiful…"

I could remember that day. I smiled at the memory. That was before everything had gotten so chaotic… the issue involving Eris, and Jolie… before Hera's trial… and everything that lead up to our quest.

I was broken out of my revelry by Rachel getting up.

"What's up, Rachel?"

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"And by 'here' you mean…?"

"Out of the house."

"Rachel… you know that's against the law. We'd get in so much trouble if…"

"Look at you, Perseus Jackson! When have you_ ever_ not done what you aren't supposed to do? I'm going insane in here! I need to breathe fresh air! I can't stay in here all cooped up like I'm in prison!"

I couldn't either. I wanted to go outside as much as she did. But that was beside the point.

"Please, Percy?"

"I…"

"Let's have some fun before the demise of human existence… come on…"

"Fine. Let's get our coats and stuff."

"Thank you so much Percy…"

"Well, I couldn't have you going out all by yourself. You're so loud, you'd get caught as soon as you left the house."

"Shut up."

So we donned our winter jackets, gloves, hats, and scarves. There was a fire escape hatch down the hall from our door at the very end.

I opened the window as silently as I could- which of course was a really loud squeaky shriek. You know, the kind that makes you want to hold your ears and just die.

"Someone probably heard that."

"Probably."

I climbed out first, followed by Rachel. The stairs were metal, so we had to walk really slowly to not make any clanky sounds. We made our way down the stairs, stopping at each platform where each floor could climb out, and looked around. The only lights that had not gone out were streetlights. The government imposed a special system to keep streetlights on at all times for safety, and so the police and soldiers could see, even though they had flashlights and search lights.

We finally made it to the ground. We were behind our apartment building, where there were only some back roads and alleyways. People usually parked their cars back here.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. Just away from here."

"Follow me."

We stayed really close to the building, backs against it, creeping our way to the front.

I peeked around the corner of the building.

There were a few US Army trucks parked outside, and I could see a police officer standing under every puddle of light the streetlights offered, I could also see dark figures in between every two streetlights. They were probably soldiers wearing night goggles.

"Let's get to that park just down the road." Rachel whispered to me, making a cloud of her breath appear due to the coldness.

"Okay. Be careful… Let's go."

We started to sneak our way down the street in the grass. It was hard grass because it was frosted over.

About 15 minutes later, we had made it to the park. It was a small little kid park, with swings, a playground with some slides, and some benches. Rachel and I made our way over to a bench and sat down. Even though we couldn't see the moon, because you kind of need the Sun to be able to see the moon, plus, I don't think Artemis was really up for giving a show when her twin brother was having some major issues, however, you could still see the stars.

Rachel and I looked up at them. Because all the city lights were turned off, you could see millions and millions of stars. Usually, you can't because of all the light pollution. It was an amazing sight. I had never before seen so many stars. The midnight blue of the sky allowed the diamond specks to sparkle so miraculously… and the distant white area that looked like spilt milk, which was the Milky Way was so prominent.

"Look, there's Cassiopeia." I pointed out.

"And there's Andromeda… the princess who was saved by the first Perseus."

"That's right. She was chained to a rock, wasn't she?"

"Yeah… as a sacrifice. To stop a terrible sea monster from attacking the kingdom."

"Right…"

We kept gazing at the stars. Our breath floated above us in little clouds, whether we were talking or just silently admiring the natural beauty of the heavens.

"This is so amazing." I awed.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful. Pity, it takes a horrible circumstance just to see this."

"It actually gives me hope."

"How, Percy?"

"That even though something so terrible has happened… something beautiful has come from it. It's like it's telling me that everything is going to be okay. You know? It's bad now… but… it'll get fixed. It'll be beautiful again."

Rachel looked up into the sky once again.

"Yeah. The gods are telling us not to lose hope."

We both looked at each other, then back up.

"WHO'S OUT THERE?"

Rachel and I nearly jumped out of our skins. I clamped my hand onto Rachel's mouth, as she tends to scream. I hurled us off the bench just as a flashlight swiped where we had just been sitting.

"I HEARD SOMEONE! SHOW YOURSELVES!"

"We can't get caught, Percy!"

"I know!"

"This way… to the playground!"

We crawled on the ice cold ground as quickly as we could. By the time we reached the slides, we could hear more voices in the distance, and could see more flashlights whipping about.

"Percy… what now?"

"Hide!"

"Where?"

"Tube slides! Climb up and chill in the curve! If they flash their lights up or down, they won't see you!"

Rachel and I each took a tube slide and scrambled half way up. These tube slides were curly. They had 2—3 curves each, so choosing the one in the middle would make us completely invisible to anyone searching either from above, or below.

I tucked myself into the smallest position I possibly could, pressing my hands and feet into the sides of the slide to keep myself where I was. It was so dark… and I was breathing so loudly I was sure they would find us.

The consequences were extremely severe for being outside. The Army and the police wanted no funny business. There were strict orders to bring anyone in who was found outside. We weren't told what would happen beyond that. They told us we didn't want to know.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!"

That one was closer. I felt so cramped, and I could feel my heart beating practically out of my chest.

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OUTSIDE!"

Of course I knew, stupid.

"COME QUIETLY AND YOU'LL RECEIVE A LESSER PUNISHMENT!"

_That's _convincing.

My hands were sweating, and I was sliding down a bit, so I took my gloves off, but that just made my hands make squeaky noises as they slid down the walls of the slide.

Crap. Crap crap crap!

I dug my heels into the construction creases of the slide. You know, tube slides have sections that are bolted together on the outside, which leaves little crevices on the inside.

This action made it possible for me to dry my hands off on my coat and replace them. But I didn't have my gloves on, and the walls were cold.

I hoped Rachel was doing alright. At least better than me.

"Percy."

I heard a whisper from above me. It was Rachel.

"Rachel! Why are you…?"

"Percy… they're looking by the river. Now's our chance! Let's go!"

I started to wedge myself up as quietly as I could.

"Just slide down, Percy!" a loud whisper from the bottom told me.

Why didn't I think of that?

"Wait wait wait! Shit! Percy, stay there! They're coming back! I'll make a run for it! As soon as you are able to, slide down and get yourself back! See you at home! Be careful!"

"Rachel! Wait!" I shout-whispered.

But she was gone.

Shit.

Crap crud.

Why?

I didn't hear any shouting, so I figured that Rachel wasn't spotted, and that they were still in the park.

I only hoped Rachel made it home without getting into trouble.

I pressed the glow button on my watch, and it read 11:20 PM. Rachel and I had been outside for about 2 hours.

It was skin-bitingly cold out. I couldn't feel my hands anymore, and my scarf had slipped down exposing my face. The tip of my nose was burning. I could barely keep my eyes open, because the cold stung them and made tears which would then start to freeze as they left my eyes.

Why did I agree to this again?

I sat and waited, checking my watch periodically. I could still hear voices and some dogs barking, but they didn't come anywhere near the slide I was currently hiding in.

My watch now read 12:03 AM.

I had been hiding in the slide for about 45 minutes to an hour. My knees were cramped, I was pretty sure my hands were frozen to the wall, too. I had finally adjusted my scarf to cover my face, but my breath created droplets on the inside, which froze, and made my face colder.

Great.

By 12:15, I hadn't heard any sounds for at least 10 minutes.

Slowly, I slid myself down the slide and to the opening at the bottom. I poked my head out and checked my immediate surroundings, then explored further away.

Nothing.

No one.

I supposed they had given up.

I stood up and instantly my knee caps cracked, relieving the pressure that had built up.

I bent back as well and my back cracked in a couple places. I gulped in some cool fresh air as well. The air in the slide had been getting stuffy and warm. It felt good to breathe normally.

Quickly and quietly I made my way back to our apartment. Once I reached the fire escape stairs, I knew I had made it okay, but I still crept up the stairs as silently as I could.

Reaching my floor, I saw the window had been left open a crack. Rachel must have made it back.

After climbing through the window, and closed it, and tip-toed down the hall to our room number. I made to unlock it, but I noticed it was already ajar.

Rachel wouldn't leave the door open like this…

I pushed the door open and was instantly greeted by a metallic odor. I fumbled for my cell phone, turned it on and brought up the flashlight app.

I was horrified by what I saw…

Upset furniture, pictures that had been on the wall strewn about the room and ripped apart. Kitchen appliances and dishes and silverware littered the floor. The wall had various holes in it, and deep gashes that looked like claw marks. Some dark stains were on the floor too… I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

"RACHEL?"

No answer. I went to her room and the whole room looked as if a tornado had ripped through it. Her mirror was broken, her bed was on its side. Drawers were ripped out of the dresser, and clothes were everywhere.

The mattress was shredded, stuffing bulging out of the gashes. More stains. More holes. Splinters from the dresser that had been thrown against the wall.

I swallowed thickly a few times.

The TV looked like someone had punched through it. The curtains were barely hanging off their rods above the broken window.

I knelt down by one of the stains, bringing my phone closer to it.

Blood. Freshly spilt, human blood.

Oh no. _Oh no._

After checking the bathrooms and my room and discovering them in the same status, I came to the conclusion I was hoping I wouldn't come to:

Rachel had been attacked and kidnapped.

And I had no idea by whom.

I had to contact Annabeth. Somehow.


	5. Of Panic and Princess Curls

Rachel was gone. Rachel was _gone._ Kidnapped. Taken against her will.

I had been walking all around our destroyed department for hours now, millions of thoughts running through my head. _What was I going to do? Where was Rachel? Who took her? Why? What about Apollo? WHERE THE HELL IS THE SUN?_

And finally…

_Annabeth._

I have to get a hold of her. But there was no cell phone service, no phone service, no internet...

An IRIS MESSAGE! That's it! I could do that… but… wait…

No light. No running water. That was a problem. I needed to contact Annabeth. This situation was, literally, life and death now.

I was in the living room, staring at the gaping hole in the middle of the television screen. The hole looked like a star with multiple points, about as big as my head. It looked like Tyson had punched through it. My eyes trailed to the carpet where a long blood stain resided, as if whoever had been bleeding (Rachel most likely) was dragged away from the television. That probably explained the curtains ripped down from the window, too. Rachel must have grabbed a hold of them while searching for something to grip.

A sob escaped my throat. I couldn't stay here anymore. Whatever monster did this might return. Maybe they were looking for me, and took Rachel as the next best thing. Either way, I was in danger, and one of the only people who knew about what was actually going on. I mean, I didn't have a lot of information, but the fact that this was something from_ our world,_ the demigod world, that was causing all of this… this… _crap_, then I knew more than the general population.

I needed Annabeth. Now. With me. I was falling to pieces, cracking at the seams, and Annabeth was my glue. The only thing that could hold me together. I took out my phone and looked at the wallpaper image. The battery only had one bar left, and was draining quickly. Annabeth's and my faces glowed with the remaining light from the LCD display. It was like we were the light at the end of this seemingly endless dark tunnel.

Light.

_That was it._

Quickly, I scrolled through my apps and found the flashlight app. What hadn't I thought of this before?

Because I'm a seaweed brain, that's why, but let's not get too detailed in that concept.

Now… the water...

I ventured into the bathroom and opened the seat of the toilet. All I needed was a mist.

I closed my eyes and felt the familiar tickle seep to my stomach, a small tug of power. When I opened my eyes, the toilet water had created a cloud of mist hovering just above the bowl. I shined my phone at it, trying to find the angle that would form a rainbow. It worked. _Di immortales, _it worked.

I shoved my hand in my pocket pulling out a drachma.

"Iris, please. Please let this work. Accept this offering."

A clenched my eyes shut as I tossed the drachma into the mist, dreading the sound of metal clanking to the floor that would inform me that this idea had been a dump.

The sound never came. Instead, the mist was rippling like an underwater screen.

"Um, Annabeth Chase! Massachusetts!" I all but yelled in my excitement.

The screen turned black, and I could see the dim image of what looked like… a ceiling. What?

"Annabeth?" I tentatively called out.

Nothing.

"Annabeth?" I yelled louder.

I heard some movement and a "What in Hades…." As a dim glow, a cell phone glow, lit up the area. Then Annabeth's beautiful face came into view.

"ANNABETH!"

"PERCY! You're… you're…"

"I know. I'm here! I finally figured out a way to contact you! I'm…"

"You're in my toilet, Perc."

"Eh, what?"

"Your face is in my toilet, Seaweed Brain."

"_Di Immortales…_"

"But… it's no issue! Percy! I can't believe it! How…?"

I explained to her my idea and how I went about making it happen. Annabeth seemed extremely impressed.

"Wow, Seaweed Brain… I'm going to start calling you Wise Boy from now on. An idea worthy of Athena."

"Thanks, Wise Girl… but… there's something I need to tell you…"

Annabeth's face immediately became serious and business-like as I explained to her the events of the past weeks. When I got to the part about our apartment being destroyed on the inside and Rachel's disappearance, Annabeth gasped and brought her hand to her mouth.

"She's… she's _gone, _Percy? Just… and the blood…"

"Yeah. I looked and looked everywhere, but there is absolutely no clue as to where the hell she might be or any clue as to who did this. I'm at a loss, Annabeth. I'm going crazy. It feels like my brain is eating me on the inside, or that I'm about to implode."

Annabeth gave me a sad smile and made as if to reach out to me, but quickly drew her hand back when she realized she was about to dip her hand into the toilet.

"Percy, we need to meet up. Something is seriously wrong, and… and if someone doesn't do something soon, then we're all going to die. And I'm not over-exaggerating. My calculations tell me we have less than 20 days until the planet becomes a frozen wasteland. I need to get to you."

"No, Annabeth… I'll come to you… I have a car…"

"You_ know_ you can't drive the car here. You'd run out of gas, _and_ you'd be pulled over by the police and military before you even got out of your driveway. No. You can't drive, Percy."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but it has to happen fast..."

"Yeah."

I heard a distant knocking on Annabeth's door. Annabeth looked up warily.

"What is that, Annabeth?"

"The Ration Department. They're handing out small meals every few days. I guess it's my turn again."

"Annabeth… don't leave…"

"Miss Chase? Are you in here?"

"Shit. I have to go before they see this… Percy…I…I love you."

"I love you too, Wise Girl. Be safe."

With that said, Annabeth waved her hand over the, well, toilet, and I watched until I could see absolutely nothing of her face.

We had less than 20 days until we all froze. And we had nowhere to begin. Nothing to go off of at all.

I dragged my feet to my catastrophe of a bedroom. I peered in by the doorway. Everything was thrown around, broken, trashed… my mattress was almost completely obliterated. Feathers and stuffing were in random areas, spread about like a blizzard had come through.

I didn't want to stay here anymore. I needed to get out of here.

I went out to the living room again, where the sofa was more or less still in a fit shape to sleep on. I found the blanket on the floor behind it and lay down, covering myself.

I fell into an uneasy sleep.

I had the strangest dreams. They weren't really clear, but fuzzy and muted, like I had been drugged, or given anesthesia… It sounded like I was hearing things while I was underwater, things that were happening above the surface, and it was like I was trying to see things through wax paper.

I didn't know where I was in my dreams. Dark shapes moved around, and they were talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. It was unbearably hot, like I was sitting in an oven. One of the dark shapes came nearer to me, raised something and brought it back down quickly. Then everything went black.

I shot upright, and discovered that I was shaking and had a cold sweat. I was panting as if I had just run a marathon.

I swiped my hand across my face and lay back down with a flop. I ached. This wasn't the most comfortable couch to sleep on, let alone even sit on for a long period of time. And I had slept for… glancing at my watch… 18 hours. Wow. And I had been dreaming that whole time. Well, if you wanted to call those dreams. More like… I don't know.

I was hungry. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the last row of crackers from a box Rachel and I had received as some of our rations. I also took out a juicebox.

I went through the crackers really quick, and tried to savor the juicebox and only take little sips. The crackers were salty, and the juice provided a nice, wet, relief to the burn the salt left on my tongue.

All too soon, the crackers and juice were gone, and I wasn't even close to having my hunger and thirst satisfied.

Sighing, I decided to prepare a knapsack. I was getting out of here. Tonight. I needed more food, and I needed to _get out of here._ I would find a way to find Annabeth. I'd get to her if it was the last thing I did.

I packed clothes, Riptide, weapons, a notebook and pen, and my toothbrush and toothpaste. Zipping my backpack shut, I brought it out to the living room and set it on the sofa where I sat down as well.

I had to make a plan.

I would wait until it was, well, officially night. About 10 PM. Then I would sneak out the way Rachel and I had snuck out to go to the park the night… the night she was taken. I would make my way to the nearest gas station, break in, and get more food and water. This was not a time to care about stealing. We were all going to die in a little more than two weeks, and if I was the only one who could do anything about it, then I would. I had to repress my guilt of stealing, and think about the larger issue at hand: finding Rachel, finding the monster that did this, and helping Apollo. Hopefully it would lead me to discover what happened to the Sun as well.

I guess I had fallen asleep as I had been plotting. I woke up to a small _thump_ outside my door in the hallway. I heard one muffled voice. Then some footsteps.

I took Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it. Riptide's 3 feet of celestial bronze glory burst into view. I crept towards the door and pressed my back to the wall just to the right of the opening. The door would swing open to the left, and whatever or whoever it was would come in, and then I would attack. They wouldn't see it coming.

I waited for a few minutes. Nothing happened. The footsteps became louder as they drew closer to my door. I could also hear other footsteps now. _How many were out there?_ I could still only hear one voice though.

They knocked on my door.

_Why would they knock? Maybe it was a polite monster?_

They knocked again.

_Wouldn't they just kick the door in if they wanted to attack me?_ _I mean…_

CRASH!

The door flew across the living room and landed just in front of the sofa. A head stuck in… a rather large head. It definitely was _not_ human… it turned to the left. Then, it turned to the right and we locked eyes. I leapt out to the living room, swiveled around and pointed my sword at the intruder.

_BOSS!_

I dropped my sword and my jaw dropped as well.

_Black Jack? What are you…?_

_BOSS! ARE YOU OKAY? IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO GET HERE FROM THE EAST… BUT I MADE IT! SORRY ABOUT YOUR DOOR._

_Why…?_

I didn't finish, because just then, my question was answered.

Annabeth stepped into the room looking tired, cold, and more beautiful than I had ever seen her.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy! There you are!"

"You're…you're here. _Here._ In my apartment."

"I told you I had to get to you. And here I am."

_I'M HERE TOO, BOSS._

"How? I mean, I know you rode Black Jack… but…?"

"I took your idea. I used my cell phone and took a spray bottle. I kept spraying and shining my phone until I got a rainbow. Then I Iris-messaged your dad. Poseidon sent Black Jack to me."

_Thank you, Dad._

"I don't believe it. And I was going to leave tonight… what if I had… then you wouldn't have been able to find me, and it would have ruined everything, and then there would be no chance to solve any of this…"

As I had been talking, Annabeth had put her bag down, slammed the door shut and walked towards me like she had a major purpose, her dilated eyes never leaving mine. I stopped talking as she reached me. She grabbed my face and kissed me as if she'd never see me again. It didn't take long for a Seaweed Brain like me to respond. Let me tell you. Instantly, my arms coiled around her waist drawing her body as close to mine as it could possibly get. Annabeth was _here. _In my arms. And I couldn't believe it. Annabeth's fingers plunged into my hair. I turned my head to the side to get better access to her mouth. She licked my lips and I moaned, and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth. This made me clench her hips tighter and grind into her a little. This time it was Annabeth's turn to moan. I used my tongue to wrestle hers out of my mouth so I could put my tongue in hers.

_I'M REALLY SORRY TO INTERRUPT, BUT WHAT NOW?_

I hesitantly detached my mouth from Annabeth's, but I didn't move away even a millimeter. There was no way I was letting Annabeth go now that she was here.

Annabeth looked up at me confusedly.

"What is it?"

"Black Jack wants to know what's up next on the agenda."

"I didn't think that far."

"It's alright. You're here. We can put our minds together, and by that I mean you have plenty of time to think."

"Yeah… thanks." She shivered.

"Annabeth, you're freezing."

"Black Jack and I were pretty high up in the air, and it's already cold down on the ground. I bundled up as best I could… but…"

"We're going to drive. Somehow, we're going to use my car and get as far as we can."

"Percy, what about…?"

"I have a plan. But we're going to sleep first."

Annabeth looked incredibly grateful, and she cuddled closer to me, putting her face in the crook of my neck. I felt her breath on my neck and shivered, and it had nothing to do with there being no heat.

I lead her to the sofa and had her lay down as I lifted the door to put back into place. Black Jack apologized profusely.

_Boss, I had no choice. Annabeth asked me to…_

_It's alright, Black Jack. Find a spot to rest. Anywhere._

_Is there any food?_

I grimaced at him.

_I'm sorry, man, but no. I don't even have any food. We'll find some tomorrow when we leave._

_Right-o, Boss._ He tried to sound chipper but I could tell he was miserable with hunger.

I went over to the sofa. Annabeth was shivering. I curled around her and brought the blanket over both of us. After awhile, her shivering calmed down and we both fell asleep.

_I had my Annabeth. _Things seemed a little bit brighter, even though the darkness was overwhelming.

_It was molten hot in this place. I was sweating uncontrollably, losing all the water in my body. My tongue was swollen to the point where it filled my mouth._

_Water._

_I needed water._

_She still hadn't woken up. Was she dead? There was quite a gash on her forehead. At least it had stopped bleeding profusely._

_Everything around me was hard and hot. I felt like I was being boiled alive in a stew._

_So… hot… water… need…_

_The redhead next to me quivered slightly and woke with a start. We made eye contact._

"_Grover…?"_

_And once again, everything went black._


	6. Of Escapes and Epiphanies

_Grover?_

When I opened my eyes I almost expected to be blinded by the sun streaming in through the window.

Almost.

It was only the streetlights.

You have no idea what it is like to be so used to waking up to sunlight, and then having that… that privilege ripped away from you. It's so surreal.

I guess my whole existence was surreal now that I come to think about it again.

Why had Grover been in my dream?

Never mind. I would think on it later. My head was too full as it was.

I glanced down at the blonde head that was… how did this happen? How did we _ever _manage to get in this position while we were _sleeping?_

When we had fallen asleep last night, Annabeth and I, for lack of a better phrase, ended up spooning, my arm around her waist and my body wrapped around hers keeping her warm. But… now…

Let me relay the situation for you. I was laying on my back on the couch, both arms above my head and almost dangling off the arm of the sofa. Annabeth was laying _in between_ my legs, her stomach pressed up against, well, nether regions of my anatomy, and her head was resting against my chest, her right hand splaying next to it, and her left hand was linked with my right hand behind my head.

I have no idea, and it wasn't like I wasn't absolutely _thrilled_, but I'm an 18 year old guy. _An 18 year old guy who happened to have his gorgeous girlfriend draped over him._

This was most fortuitous. And not so fortuitous. _Don't move, Jackson. Don't. Move._

I sucked in a breath as Annabeth's right hand clutched my shirt and snuggled further into my chest.

_This was too good to be true._

But it had to end. Sadly.

I checked my watch. I didn't know what time we went to sleep last… night? (It's been so dark, I haven't even been paying attention to time. I guess it's always night.) However, my glowing watch revealed that it was 9:18 P.M. We should get going soon.

"Annabeth."

No response. Fast asleep.

_At your service, Boss!_

_Are you Annabeth?_

_No. But I am STILL at your service._

_Thanks, Black Jack._

"Hey. Annabeth, wake up Lovely."

I used the hand that wasn't linked with Annabeth's behind my head to stroke her beautiful blonde curls. I gently brushed the curtain of hair away from her face, revealing her closed eyes which I knew were a volcanic-ash grey. A grey that could pierce its way through me, Achilles' curse or not.

This gentle touch must have been what woke Annabeth up, because suddenly the pressure left my chest and those eyes were gazing right into mine, the streetlights outside reflecting off her pupils.

"Hey Percy," she muttered to me, still groggy from just waking up.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Anything _but_ right now. What time is it?"

"Almost 9:30 at night. And you're _always_ beautiful."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." I felt her body scoot up mine a little bit, and I bit my lip, trying to regain control that had slowly begun to escape my reins as soon as Annabeth had woken up.

Her eyes looked into mine before she closed them and leaned in. My eyes shut as well as her lips met mine.

We might have a world to save, but it was so unreal that we were here with each other. It's difficult to explain, but we needed this. We needed each other. We needed to forget, just for a moment, what inevitably needed to be done. My guess is that this would happen quite often.

I brushed my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly, just enough to allow me to slip my tongue into her mouth. Both my hands snaked around to grab her hips as her hands rose up to my face and up to my hair to run through it.

Annabeth brought her mouth away. My mouth tried to follow, but she put a finger on my lips. I gave it a gossamer kiss and looked at her expectantly.

"9:30 you said?"

"Yes," I said, but it came out more like "Ensf" because her finger was still pressed on my mouth. I nipped it to remind her it was there.

"Percy!" Annabeth smiled, "No more. We have to start getting ready to go. Later." She winked.

"I'll marry you one day, Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain, but for now, let's focus on making sure there is a "one day."

We both sobered out of our lovesick giddiness right away.

"You said you packed a bag already?"

"Yeah, I was planning on leaving yesterday, but then you arrived. Not that I'm complaining."

"I know. So you have everything you want to take?"

"Yes. And I would imagine you do too."

"Yeah. Alright. What's your plan?"

I told her.

As I finished, I looked and saw that Annabeth had a giant grin on her face.

"Are you sure your godly parent is Poseidon? It could be Athena."

"Good plan?"

"Brilliant."

"Great. Let's do it. At 10, it's happening."

"You bet." We smiled at each other.

"Screw it." Annabeth muttered then walked up to me throwing her arms around my neck and once more bringing our mouths together.

_What's my job again, Boss?_

Without detaching my lips from Annabeth's, I thought back:

_You're the last resort distraction, Black Jack. You'll be flying just out of sight the whole time letting us know how everyone is reacting and what everyone is doing. You're the lookout._

_What do you mean last resort distraction, Boss?_

_If things should… go horribly wrong… you're going to need to kick some windshields in._

_Right-o. I can do that._

_I know. You killed my door._

_I apologized, Boss._

_That you did._

I gave Annabeth one more kiss before I let our lips separate.

"I'm glad I'm with you, Seaweed Brain. I… we're stronger together."

"And we keep each other sane."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well…" I smirked.

"You drive me _insane_, Percy."

"But you love me for it."

"You got that right."

I checked my watch and grabbed her hand. 9:59.

Game on.

I opened my door and we walked silently out of the trashed and sickening apartment. I was glad to leave. I didn't want to associate any more with it, not until things could get cleared up. If they could.

Annabeth's and my hands stayed linked as we crept out the fire escape window, the same one that Rachel and I had snuck out of. Memories whipped their way back to me, almost making me stumble they were so vivid.

Our breath rose above us in misty clouds. It had gotten significantly colder. My guess was about 20 degrees Fahrenheit. It was steadily going down. It shouldn't be this cold without snow on the ground. Seriously.

I lead Annabeth to the back of the apartment where each unit had a garage to put their car or cars. No one was back here since it was a narrow alleyway. Looking behind us, I could see a tank sitting in the middle of the street. A few policemen were chatting with some soldiers. I gulped.

_Still with us, Black Jack?_

_I'm on the roof. No action._

_Okay. Let me know if there's any alarm when I open the door to the garage._

_Will do._

I took the key from my pocket and opened the padlock to the garage door. Kneeling down, I placed my hands on the bottom and curled my fingers under the door to lift it up. Previous experience told me this was incredibly loud and squeaky, like Nico's guitar music.

I winced as it came up. I looked behind me to see Annabeth with her hands over her ears.

"_Di immortales,_ Seaweed Brain!" she shout-whispered, "Are you trying to get us caught _already?_"

I lifted my hands and shrugged, signaling, _there's nothing I can do about it._

"Let's do this."

She nodded, following me into the dank, musty garage where my Mazda sat. Annabeth went to the passenger side, and as soon as she heard the telltale click of the doors unlocking, instantly opened the door and climbed in, tossing her backpack to the backseats.

I did the same and soon the doors were closed and we were ready to make our escape.

_Any commotion?_

_No._

"Black Jack says no one noticed."

"Gods, then they're deaf." Annabeth grumbled, "The Queen of England heard that and she's like… 90 something."

"Here we go."

I put the key in the ignition and turned my car on.

_Anything?_

_Still good._

Okay. We could do this. This was happening, and it was going to be successful. I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could. My stomach began to rumble noiselessly, not with hunger, but with extreme power.

As far as I knew, there were at least four fire hydrants on Rachel's and my block. Four that I knew of.

A _pop_ like a giant popcorn kernel bursting exploded around us. It happened several more times. Then a roar like thunder sounded in the silent, cold night.

I could hear some distant shouts and close by yells as the fire hydrants on the block exploded, shooting thirty foot towers of water into the sky. There was so much water, and it was shooting into the air so fast there was absolutely no chance it would freeze until in hit the ground, and even then, it would take awhile.

_There they go._

I pushed my foot to the pedal after shifting to reverse.

_And it starts._

Looking behind me and placing my arm behind Annabeth's seat, the car shot out of the garage and I performed a 180 to turn completely in the direction we needed to be to drive to the main street. Shifting to drive, my foot once again stomped down on the pedal. The tires screeched and we lurched forward, my car squeezing out the little gap between two apartment buildings.

We reached the road where we saw the damage I was causing. Policemen and soldiers were running around shouting. The fire department truck had men dashing around it trying to find tools to get the hydrants to stop spewing water. I was wrong. There were 7 hydrants all the way down the road, and all of them were shooting pillars of ice-cold water into the air, eventually falling back down and splashing gallons upon gallons of water onto the ground.

"Go Percy, Go!" Annabeth shouted, looking behind us. I sped forward, driving onto the frozen lawns of the apartment complexes to avoid the tank.

More shouting erupted as they noticed the Mazda that wasn't supposed to be there.

_Boss, they have men piling into Jeeps!_

_Here we go. Stay with us, Black Jack!_

_Got it, Boss!_

We sped over the grass, and I was turning the wheel every so often to avoid divots, gates and other obstructions. A Jeep pulled out behind us about 50 feets, high beams blaring into my rearview mirror. A megaphone peeked out the passenger side window, shouting at us:

"PULL OVER RIGHT NOW, DRIVER OF THE BLUE MAZDA. PULL OVER INSTANTLY."

Of course we ignored them. We had passed the tank, disregarded the Stop sign and swerved to our left, making our way to the I-94 West exit.

"STOP YOUR VEHICLE, DRIVER."

They were still following us.

"There! Turn RIGHT!"

I pulled the wheel clockwise as we made our way to the ramp that would take us to the interstate towards the Twin Cities in Minnesota. There was another tank just where the ramp would merge onto the freeway. Both sides of the streets were barred by a metal ramp fence.

My poor car.

"HOLD ON, ANNABETH!"

She grabbed my jacket as I swerved to the left, my side scraping against the fence making sparks between my car's metal and the fence's metal. _This seemed familiar._

We just squeezed by the tank, Annabeth screaming as my passenger side mirror clipped off against the tank. I pushed the pedal down to the floor. I was literally flooring it. Annabeth looked behind us.

"The Jeep was too wide. It's not following us."

"Good."

_Black Jack?_

_BOSS._

_Where are you?_

_Right above your car, Boss._

_Good work, man._

_Thank you SIR._

_Anyone following us from further off?_

_Nope. You're good to go, Boss._

"We did it. We actually did it, Annabeth."

We smiled at each other as we drove on.

* * *

><p>Do you have any idea how strange it is to drive on a completely deserted, empty highway?<p>

I didn't think so. Even when there _was _a Sun, there would still be people driving on the interstate no matter how early or late it was.

It was unnerving and creepy in every way possible.

Annabeth kept checking behind us, even though I had told her that Black Jack would tell me if anyone was following her. She blamed her nerves. I understood. I was checking the rearview mirror constantly, fearing I would see two high-beam eyes glaring at me from an Army Jeep.

It was about 4 in the morning, and we were still good on gas; just below half a tank. We had bypassed the Twin Cities and continued driving west. We had done little talking, afraid the sounds of our voices would give us away. It was stupid.

"We're going to have to steal gas, you know." I muttered to Annabeth.

"I know. I've come to terms with anything we might have to do. But it's for everyone's wellbeing we're doing this anyway."

She still seemed uncomfortable with the idea. I did, too. It wasn't in our nature to steal.

"The cities and towns might have more soldiers and policemen."

"I know, Wise Girl. We'll send Black Jack ahead of us to give us the scoop before we take the exit."

"Good idea."

"Yeah."

"You were tossing around a lot, last night."

"Was I?"

"Yeah, were you having a nightmare?"

That brought me back to what I had been thinking about.

_Grover._

I told Annabeth about the strange dreams I had been having; how they had been blurry sometimes, foggy and undecipherable.

"Percy… your mind link. With Grover."

_That was it._

But… what was I seeing? Where was Grover?

"You said Rachel was in your dream, and that she turned over and looked at you and said 'Grover.'"

"Yeah, I don't understand."

"Percy, you don't think…"

"What? Tell me what you're thinking, Annabeth."

"You don't think Grover is with Rachel right now, do you? Otherwise, with your link with Grover, why would you see Rachel?"

_It couldn't be. _

"Maybe they're just weird dreams, Annabeth."

"I doubt it, Percy. Somehow you're seeing through Grover. He's with her."

"But why?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

**AN**

**Hello Lovies! I posted early! I was able to write, I had time!**

**I hope those lovey scenes between Percy and Annabeth satisfied you die hard Percabeth-ers, and I hope you are enjoying my story! Please Read and Review if you wish. Expect Chapter 7: **_**Of Mind Links and Mind Games**_** next weekend!**

**Love, **

_**Lily SC**_


	7. Of Mind Links and Mind Games

When the highway is completely empty and you know there aren't any cops on it, you can go pretty fast. Annabeth and I had been driving on the deserted freeway for hours, going about 80 miles an hour. This is how we ended up in the middle of North Dakota quicker than usual. We had no idea where we were going; we were just… just driving and thinking about what we needed to do. There had been little conversation, just little tidbits here and there.

"Percy."

I jumped with a start.

"Huh?"

"You were dozing again. Going into the other lane."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." I shook my head to wake myself up.

"We've been driving for about 8 hours. We should pull over and sleep."

"No, we have to keep going."

"We don't even have anywhere to be, Seaweed Brain. Let's pull over, sleep, and think about what we're going to do and where we're going to go."

She had a point.

I pulled over to the side of the road into the grass. On both sides of the freeway there was thick wooded area. We were literally in the middle of nowhere. The stars were prominent, glittering up a storm. They didn't have the moon to compete with since you kind of need the Sun to see the Moon. Also, Artemis probably hadn't left her brother's side since he became so sickly.

_What's going on, Boss?_

_Black Jack, we're going to pull over for the night and sleep. You're welcome to as well._

_No, I don't need much sleep, Boss. I'll keep watch and let you know if anything happens._

_Thanks, Man._

_No problem, Boss._

Annabeth and I looked at each other as I took the keys out of the ignition. With the car shutting down, our heat left too.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Well, we could sleep in the back… I mean, use each other's warmth to…" Annabeth blushed.

I grinned.

"Annabeth, don't tell me you're nervous about sleeping with me."

"We're not sleeping together!"

I paled. "No! Not like that!"

"Of course I'm not nervous. We sleep together all the time. It's just… we usually have a whole bed… not a backseat…"

"This will be interesting."

"Shut up Kelp Head." She smirked.

We both got out of the car, shut our doors and went to the back and opened the passenger doors.

"Um… it's smaller than I thought." Annabeth winced.

"Yeah, well, we're not in any position to complain. Let's get in before the heat escapes."

"Good idea. Hey, where are you going?"

"I forgot my mom put a blanket in the trunk. She wanted me to be prepared if my car broke down in the middle of the winter."

"Okay."

Annabeth climbed in as I retrieved the blanket from the trunk. Gods thank Mom for being so… Mom-ish.

When I climbed in, we were both sitting on opposite sides. Annabeth had taken her jacket off, but was still in a long sleeved shirt and fleece. I took my coat off as well, for more room, and handed it to her.

"Roll them up to make a pillow."

Annabeth did as I said and I tried to stand up as much as possible to give her room to lie down.

When Annabeth was stretched across the seat horizontally, jacket pillow under her head and pressed against the door (she fit perfectly, maybe a little taller) I brought my right leg over to straddle her shins. I looked at her helplessly.

"Maybe I'll just sleep in the driver's seat?"

Annabeth shook her head and held her arms out to me.

I slowly lay, my body sprawled over hers, my head resting on her chest. I glanced up at her and saw that Annabeth was smiling.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. You'll keep me nice and warm, Seaweed Brain." She grinned.

I gave her a small smile and handed her the blanket to spread over us.

I was surprisingly comfortable too, but most of it had to do with the fact that Annabeth was with me. Annabeth wrapped her arms around me, hands massaging small circles into my back. I kissed her collar bone and snuggled myself in. Annabeth kissed the top of my head and muttered "G'night, Seaweed Brain."

"Good night, Wise Girl." I uttered back.

* * *

><p>"<em>RACHEL! PERCY? ARE YOU IN HERE?"<em>

_My hooves slipped on the wood floor. What was that? My animal senses could smell… iron… lots and lots of blood…_

"_RACHEL! PERCY!"_

"_GROVER? IS THAT YOU? HELP MEEEEE! PLEASE!"_

"_I'M COMING RACHEL! HOLD ON!"_

_I didn't know what I was about to get into and deal with… the apartment was destroyed. Things had been thrown about. I ran into the room where I had detected Rachel. She was bleeding profusely from a gash in her head. A dark, large, creature with glowing eyes was advancing on her._

"_Rachel! Duck!" I yelled as I hurled one of my crutches at the thing. The crutch smashed into the thing's head and it roared, retaliating by picking up the dresser and hurling it in my direction._

"_GROVER!"_

_My eyes widened as I leapt out of the way just in time. The dresser crashed into the doorframe, being too wide to go through it. Splinters flew everywhere, a couple slicing across my face. I rolled and got to my feet again._

"_Rachel! Get out of here! I'll distract it!"_

"_I'm not leaving you, Grover!"_

"_GO!"_

_Rachel tried to slip past the monster as I did all I could to draw its attention to me: smacking it repeatedly with my remaining crutch, kicking it… Rachel was almost out the door when suddenly, she collapsed, unconscious. _

_She had lost too much blood._

_It pooled onto the carpet, leaving a rusty stain._

"_RACHEL!" I made my way over to her, I had to get to her, she was dying for all I knew…_

_CRASH._

_Darkness engulfed me._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a jolt.<p>

I was trembling severely, a cold sweat made my shirt damp and my hair wet. I was clutching onto Annabeth as if my life depended on it.

Grover had been there. He had been at the apartment when Rachel was kidnapped, and that was why he was with her now. It _was_ our mind link. Grover must be… just barely conscious, or dreaming, trying to relay this information to me. I still had no idea where they were now, but I did know that they were in the same place. At least they had been the last time I… well, last time Grover was actually awake.

I lifted my head and looked at Annabeth. She was still sleeping, breathing evenly and calmly.

I grasped her fleece and snuggled my head in the valley between her breasts. I placed a few kisses there, just to calm myself down, distracting myself. I was _here._ Not in the apartment, not where Grover and Rachel were. I was here with Annabeth. She was my anchor, keeping me together, keeping me sane, and helping me calm myself and deal with these, visions, if you will.

Suddenly, it felt like I was constricted. My head felt like it was clamped between a giant metal claw, smells and atmosphere of the apartment returned, then were quickly replaced with a dank and damp, musty smell. I could smell dirt and rocks, and… I could smell the _darkness, _and the unknown.

I felt one of Annabeth's hands in my hair.

"Seaweed Brain? Percy? Are you okay? You're… shaking violently… what's wrong?"

I shook my head, remaining facedown in her chest, gripping her sides. I was scared, terrified. It felt like I was there. The smells, the stuffiness, the throat-clogging, heart-gripping _fear_ that Grover had felt and experienced was all a part of me now. They weren't my emotions, but because of the mind link, I was reacting to them and because there was no sensible explanation to why I was experiencing them, my mind and body couldn't control them, simply because they weren't _mine_ to control.

"You're scaring me, Percy…" Annabeth rubbed my back soothingly with one hand, the other seeking my chin to bring my face to hers. I was conscious of her attempts, of everything around me, but I was too busy reacting to Grover's emotions that mine were put in the back of my head for later. It's like I had two brains in my head and they were fighting for dominance and priority.

I could still feel myself trembling, shaking, gripping Annabeth and burying my face in her breasts, seeking the comfort, seeking relief from this irrational fear that was gripping every bone in my body, seemingly squeezing the marrow from them, twisting my muscles into tense bundles of nerves.

I couldn't calm down. This had never happened before in all the years that Grover and I had shared this connection. He was in _real, undisputable danger and had no way out._ He… he was having a panic attack.

I kept flashing in and out between the warmth and softness of Annabeth to the cold and hardness of a rocky ground.

Annabeth calling my name seemed like it was in the distance.

I barely registered that I was sobbing. I clenched my teeth and was just able to stop a scream from being released.

My face was wrenched off the rock and my mouth met with something pure, soft and warm.

Annabeth had gripped my face and brought my lips to hers. I was instantaneously brought back to where I, Percy Jackson, not Grover Underwood, was located mentally and physically.

I responded vigorously and roughly, teeth nipping at her lips as she returned the gesture. One of my hands found one of Annabeth's breasts, and I cocked my head to the side to deepen the kiss. Annabeth's mouth opened and I probed the damp heat with my tongue, finding hers and simultaneously finding relief as hers and my tongues massaged each others. I could feel myself calming down, breathing deeply and evenly and moaning slightly, partly because of Annabeth's kiss, partly due to the release of tension and oncoming exhaustion the attack had caused.

Annabeth and I remained lip-locked for I don't know how much longer. She was bringing me back. My mind was mine again, my body was mine to control and I took advantage of that control as I gripped Annabeth's waist with one hand and her face with the other. She had sat up a while back, her hands linked around my neck, fingernails gently scratching the nape of my neck and making the fine hairs there tickle.

I pressed one, final, bruising kiss to her lips, sticking my tongue in to touch hers once more before I tore my mouth away.

Annabeth was panting, teary eyed, and pressing her face into the crook of my neck.

"Percy… I was so scared…"

We held each other tightly, no space between us.

"I was too, Annabeth."

A tear made its way down my face and disappeared into Annabeth's blonde curls.

And it was true. I had had Grover's fear, but then what was happening to me reared my own fear. It's not natural for one person to experience two living beings' fears at once.

"We're not driving today, Percy. I've just decided that." Annabeth's voice sounded clogged.

I was completely fine with that. I didn't know if I could. Annabeth lay back down and brought me with her since her arms were still around me. I was between her legs, my head resting on her chest again. She ran her hand through my hair, allowing me to relax and let my heart slow down. I kissed the base of her neck and rested my head, closing my eyes.

Soon enough, Annabeth was back asleep, arms around me.

I didn't want to sleep. I didn't know what would be thrown at me next. I didn't want to lose myself again.

But inevitably, my eyes drooped shut, and I was lulled to sleep by Annabeth's steady heart beat and unique scent.

**AN**

**Hello Lovies! Well, here's chapter 7! Chapter 8: Of Puzzles and Ponds will be posted next Friday!**

**Happy Reading!**

_**Lily SC**_


	8. Of Puzzles and Ponds

It had been a… well, day since the "Grover Panic Incident."

Annabeth was in the driver's seat, giving me a well-deserved break from driving. We had just finished planning our very first gas station ransack. My tank was almost empty, and we needed food and water and other supplies. Annabeth and I still felt guilty about having to do this, but we had settled on the fact that if we wanted to live and have the rest of the world living with us, then we had to do what we had to do, no ifs ands or buts. We had just made it out of North Dakota, making our way into the western corner of South Dakota as we had started to take a southern route. We wanted to find an exit to a small town, not a larger one, so that we could avoid authority if at all possible. We had purposely bypassed Bismarck for this reason.

"How much farther can this thing last, Percy?"

"No idea."

"We're going to have to find somewhere quick."

_Black Jack! Any signs of… signs?_

_There's a sign coming up in about 2 miles for you. It says Ludlow, South Dakota._

"Black Jack says that there's a sign for an exit for Ludlow, South Dakota coming up."

"Perfect. We'll do that."

Black Jack had been flying a couple of miles ahead of us as lookout.

_Black Jack… go to Ludlow and find a gas station. Let us know the conditions and if there's anyone there we need to worry about._

_On it, Boss._

"I just sent Black Jack into Ludlow. He's going to see if there's anything there that could bother us."

"Excellent. Good ol' Black Jack."

I agreed.

Since the Grover incident, I hadn't had any more dreams. I was beginning to worry a lot. I knew that Grover wasn't dead… yet. Because I would have died if he had. My notebook was out on my lap and I was biting my lip and tapping my pen on the page. I had written down everything I had dreamt about to see if there was anything I could derive from it.

Nothing so far. Annabeth had looked, too, but again, nothing. This was getting serious. We had no idea about who, what, where and why, and it was already October 1, or, in countdown to demise of humanity terminology, T-minus 16 days.

_Boss! There's a gas station just a quarter mile to the right after the ramp! Lights are on… there're people manning it! They look like employees!_

_Really?_

Maybe we didn't have to steal after all… I told Annabeth the news. She seemed thrilled as well.

"There aren't any military personnel?" she asked.

"Doesn't seem like it. Black Jack would've told us."

"Alright. Gas station in Ludlow it is! Do you have money?"

"Yeah. We can pay them off to not tell anyone either… you know."

"Good idea. We can't take any chances."

The exit for Ludlow came up about three minutes later. Annabeth took the exit and we made our way up the ramp. Sure enough, we could see a Sinclair gas station glowing to our right, the green dinosaur giving me more hope than I had had in a few days.

Pulling into the deserted station, it was obvious that Annabeth didn't have to look hard to find an empty pump.

"I got this," I told her as she put the car into park. "Go inside and get provisions."

"Blue Mazda at pump 7, please press the button for credit or pay inside when you're done." I looked to the window where the check out was and saw a blonde lady smiling at me, just backing away from the microphone.

I raised my hand in response. Annabeth went into the station, a bell ringing signaling her entrance. The blonde lady and Annabeth smiled at each other, and it looked like the lady greeted her kindly.

I went about filling my tank with gas after pressing the "Pay Inside" button. A huge knot undid itself in my stomach when I realized that we didn't have to steal _this time._

When I heard the "thunk" of the gas stopping, I took the pump out and replaced the cap and shut the gas tank door, then made my way inside. The bell rang again as I stepped into the warm, lit area.

"Good evening." The blonde lady smiled.

"Hey." I responded, looking for Annabeth. I couldn't find her, she must be in the bathroom or behind one of the shelves, but I did find five other employees, all blonde and breathtakingly gorgeous.

I walked into an aisle with drinks, trying to decide what I wanted.

Annabeth came out of the bathroom, as expected.

"Sorry. I had to."

"No big deal. These women are nice."

"Women?"

"Yeah."

"There's more than one here?"

"Well, yeah… I mean…"

I looked around. None of the employees were to be seen.

Then it hit me: _there shouldn't be people working here. Everything has been shut down._

Just as I realized this, the lights went out.

_Shit._

Annabeth drew her dagger and I took Riptide from my pocket, uncapping it and letting its deathly blade burst forth. We stood back-to-back, awaiting _whatever they were_ that were going to attack us. It was uncannily quiet. The lights in the freezer sections glowed dimly, allowing minimal eyesight.

"_Perccccccy Jackssssssson. Thissss isss the end of the road for you! The masssssster doesssn't want you on hisssssss trail!"_ a serpentine voice hissed at me.

Annabeth and I looked around frantically.

"Is that so? And who is this 'master' of yours, may I ask?"

Hissy laughter filled the station, seemingly from all around us, above and below. Annabeth looked up and I looked around a shelf.

"_Like we would tell you! We are not ssssstupid!"_

"I beg to differ."

Screeching and hissing.

"_How dare you! Thisssss isssss your lassssst sssstand! Prepare to be drained!"_

Drained?

Annabeth suddenly screamed as a serpentine limb wrapped around her ankle and ripped her to her stomach and out of my sight.

"ANNABETH!" I started after her, but felt an iron-like grip on my shoulder. I was forced backwards, bent at my waist, almost to the ground. One of the beautiful women was holding me and another was approaching. She smiled, revealing fangs where her canines should have been.

What in Hades were they?

I heard Annabeth and whatever had her struggle. I loud hiss emanated, sounding like it was in pain. I deduced that Annabeth must have stabbed it. But then Annabeth screamed again, and the sounds of footsteps running to the other side of the station reached my ears, followed by a dragging slither.

Annabeth was battling a Dracaenae.

But what was I subdued by currently?

I looked back into the eyes of the woman coming nearer, tongue flicking off her shining white fangs.

_Black Jack! Help!_

Nothing.

"BLACK JACK!" I yelled.

"_Your horsssssse friend isssssn't here anymore."_ The woman holding me whispered into my ear.

"What?"

"_Taraxippoi can be very ussssssseful."_

Taraxippoi? What the hell.

"_But no worry for you anymore Perccccccy Jacksssssssson."_

"What…?"

The other woman that was holding me plunged her nail into my lower back. I screamed.

"_That wassss the possssition of hissss cursssse. Do it! Now!"_

Suddenly, the other woman lunged forward, sinking her fangs into my side. I screamed as the needle points punctured into my oblique and felt blood forcefully being drawn out. _Why wasn't my curse preventing this?_ _Their teeth must be _really _strong…_My teeth were clenched and my eyes were shut so tight I thought my eyeballs would sink into my eye cavities.

_The pain…_

Somewhere where my shoulder met my neck I felt another pair of fangs sink in.

_Vampires?_

I dropped my sword. I was getting weak fast. My wrists were clenched in their fingers anyway. I tried unsuccessfully to rip my arms free and push the mouths away from my body.

A third pair pierced through my thigh.

I hadn't felt this much pain since I cursed myself in the River Styx. _WHY WASN'T IT STOPPING THIS…?_

I began to panic… and then…

I started to feel dizzy.

_So… much…blood… being… taken…_

Maybe my curse only worked against weapons… maybe it was because they more or less stabbed my Achilles' weak spot… and if that was triggered… then they could attack me normally…

_Oh Hades…_

"Anna….beth…" I whispered…

I blacked out.

…_in the mountain!... Hel… Hel… he'ssssss in the cccccenter! He'ssssss at the ccccccenter! He will take her there! That'sssss where it issssss hidden…!_

_Ssssshut up! It might hear you!_

_But where isssss the massssster?_

_Where the horizon meetssssssss the earth… where the ccccenter isssss located in that of the ssssssame name!_

_I do not undersssstand…_

_Then you are usselesssssss…_

_No! Don't….!_

"NO! DON'T!"

My body slumped to the ground pathetically. My eyes opened weakly, seeing a flash of blonde, curly hair whipping around slicing the necks of the creatures that had drained me.

I blacked out again.

I don't know how long I had been out, but when I woke, I was laying in the backseat of my car covered in the blanket Annabeth and I had used the night before. Annabeth was driving, lips pursed thinly, a worried glint in her eyes as they looked in the rearview mirror at me.

"Annabeth…"

The car screeched to a halt, gently thrusting me forward.

"PERCY! YOU'RE AWAKE! Are you okay?"

"Yeah… what happened?"

"_Lamiae. _ And a dracaenae. And _taraxippoi_. That's what happened."

"I know what a dracaenae is… but… what...?"

"We're both really bloody. You lost a lot of blood… good thing I had some ambrosia, or you would have died. It's replenished your blood supply by now. Here. Have some Vitamin Water."

Annabeth climbed into the back and handed me a bottle of the Vitamin Water. I gratefully downed it. She offered me a turkey sandwich in a prepackaged plastic bag. I gulped that down like it was my last meal on earth. Annabeth just watched.

"…Were you hungry? I mean…"

"I ate before we started driving. I took all the supplies we would need and a week's supply of food and drink after I killed those monsters. No more than that, or it would probably go bad."

Annabeth and I sat next to each other in silence. The car smelled a little like blood. It reminded me of the apartment, and I gagged a little.

"So… what were those things?"

"_Lamiae._ They're… vampiric in nature… appearing as beautiful, ghost like women, and they drink the blood of young men and eat their flesh. That's why they went after you right away. The dracaenae came after me. I'm so glad I got to you in time before they started eating you."

"Why didn't my curse stop them?"

"…I… I don't know… maybe… their teeth?"

"One of them shoved her nail into my lower back."

"Maybe… maybe if that spot is attacked first… it sort of… nulls the rest of the curse and let's them attack you? Maybe you become prone and vulnerable? How did they know where it was?"

"One of the dracaenae must have spread the word a couple years ago. Maybe they overheard or something. Who knows."

"This is bad, Percy. What else knows, then?

"Whatever. Doesn't matter. Thanks for saving me…"

"It's my job, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled.

I smiled back.

"Where's Black Jack?" I suddenly asked, "The _lamiae_ told me that… he was gone…?"

"He is. The _taraxippoi_, they're… little ghost like demons who scare horses, usually during races, but I guess that doesn't really matter… and Black Jack is a horse, so they scared him away. I don't know where he is or when we'll be seeing him again. Can you contact him?"

_Black Jack!_

Nothing.

_Hey man, where are you? It's okay now! Don't let those guys scare you!_

Still no response. He was M.I.A.

"Nothing."

Annabeth looked down sadly.

"I just hope he's alright."

"Those… _taraxippoi_… they won't…?"

"They only scare. They don't kill, but sometimes the horse is lead to do something drastic…"

A look of horror crossed my face.

"…not that Black Jack is like that! He's a pegasi… maybe they affect him differently. He's okay, Percy. He'll be okay."

She rubbed my back.

"Hand me my notebook."

"What?"

"My notebook."

Annabeth obliged.

I quickly wrote down what I had seen while I was blacked out.

"What do you make of this, Annabeth?"

"Another vision?"

"Yeah."

Annabeth read over my notes. Her eyes widened.

"A mountain? Hel? What? And a center. A center that is located in that of the same name… what? Hel. Mountain. Mount Hell… Mount… MOUNT SAINT HELENS!"

I jumped.

"Mount Saint Helens? The volcano?"

"No, the other Mount Saint Helens that's a water park. Of course the volcano!"

"Do you think that's where they are?"

"It's all we've got to work with for now."

"Washington it is. Again."

"Again."

"You kissed me there." I grinned.

"Only because I thought I'd never see you again. And I almost didn't."

"True."

We sat in silence for a while. My stomach grumbled happily with the meal it had received.

"You feeling better now, Percy?"

"Much better. How are you? Did you get hurt? I didn't ask…"

"I'm fine. Nothing a little ambrosia couldn't fix." She smiled.

"Ambrosia can't fix how dirty, bloody and smelly we are."

"Only a bath can do that."

"And where do we find a bath in the middle of… where are we?"

"Still in South Dakota. In the Belle Fourche Reservoir to be exact. There's a huge lake here. We could bathe in that?"

"With what? Pine needles? And it's freezing!"

"Percy. You're the son of the sea god. You can heat the water."

"I've never heated water before."

"All you have to do, since you can control water, I imagine you can control the water _molecules._ Just make them move faster. That's what heat is, anyway: molecules moving faster. Make the H20 molecules move faster and we'll have a heated bath."

"With pine needles?"

"No. I have… body lotion…"

"You hesitated."

"It's strawberry melon scented."

"_Di immortales…"_ I was going to smell like a girl.

"What's the scent of your shampoo?"

Annabeth blushed.

"Wise Girl…"

"Peach mango."

"Hades in hula skirt…"

"At least you'll be clean, Seaweed Brain!"

I grumbled.

"Fine. Let's do this."

Annabeth and I got out of the car, grabbed a fresh pair of warm clothes and a few more blankets from the trunk to dry off with.

My first bath, completely naked, with my girlfriend and I wouldn't even be able to see her.

_Life wasn't fair._

**AN**

**Hey Lovies! Sorry I couldn't post last week, I was a bit busy. BUT I'll make it up to you. This one might not be long, but I might post Chapter 9 this weekend as well. **_**Might**_** being the keyword there, but I'll try! I have homework, but I take breaks… and those breaks could be filled with writing!**

**Let me know how you like the story! This one will be longer than **_**Of Apples and Discord**_** for sure… **

**There's so much that still needs to happen. So. Much. Stuff.**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you wish!**

**Love,**

_**Lily S.C.**_


	9. Of Pegasi and Panama

Driving.

A surefire and slow method of gaining my masculinity back little by little.

Why did I have to do this?

I smelled like a fruit salad, that's why. A pleasant and feminine aroma of strawberry melon and peach mango. I enjoyed the scent on Annabeth, but on me… let's just say the man in me shrunk a little bit.

"Are you still being a baby, Seaweed Brain? It's not as bad as you think."

"Annabeth, I smell like fruit. It is SO unmanly…"

"Well, you're… you're a _manly melon._ How about that?"

"And there goes the rest of my manhood."

"Want to gain it back?"

I stopped the car.

"What do you have in mind?" I smirked at her.

"Oh… this…" and she leaned over. Our mouths met, and I instantly licked her lip begging her to let me in so I could be a man again. Annabeth opened her mouth and my tongue dove in, marking her as mine.

So, I didn't have a complex. I really didn't. I was just doing the complaining to get on her nerves, and make her give me a reason to kiss her.

Why?

Bathtime.

Annabeth and I had bathed in two separate parts of the lake, split apart by an outlet of trees. I had successfully been able to heat the water, it was like 80 degrees, a nice warm bath. Annabeth finished first, and I could see through a thinner part of the trees. She climbed out, wrapped herself in one of the blankets and made her way over to me to give me her body wash and shampoo.

Seeing Annabeth dripping wet, with just a blanket wrapped around her, exposing her tanned shoulders, her normally curly hair flat… well… let me remind you. I'm an 18 year old guy. Of course some pervy thoughts were running through my head.

Pervy Percy.

"Here you go, Seaweed Brain."

I gulped.

"Th-thanks."

Annabeth smiled and winked. She _winked._ She knew what she was doing to me. That little… wise girl.

Anyway. Predicament: Annabeth knew she had turned me on and reveled in the fact that I was suffering. To make things worse, when we had dried off and gotten into clean, warm clothing and were getting ready to sleep for a few hours… she didn't let me kiss her. And she smiled about it! I growled a little at her and just let my head drop. She was having fun with this.

Before I fell asleep, I came up with a plan: to make her feel guilty about having me use her body wash and shampoo. I didn't _really_ mind. I was clean, and it did smell good.

But I decided to play it as if I felt emasculated. It worked. As you now know, she has allowed me to kiss her and re-man myself.

I grinned into our kiss as I nipped her bottom lip. Annabeth groaned and tried to deepen it once again, but I pulled away. She whimpered.

"Percy…" her hand clutched at the back of my neck.

"Nope. This is revenge."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she pulled back.

"So you caught on." She smirked.

"And you call me Seaweed Brain. So little faith, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled and smacked my arm lightly.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

We both grinned at each other. I started the car up again and we were off.

* * *

><p>We had to get to Washington. I didn't know what ugly memories would decide to rear their heads when we saw Mount Saint Helens again. Annabeth and I were a bit nervous. We didn't know what to expect, but we were also hoping that this was the answer. Annabeth couldn't be 100% sure she was correct, and that's why she had been staring at the notebook of visions I had been scribbling down. The last one I had, when I had dreamt when we had been sleeping, was just Grover thinking of some images: Rachel, a mountain, the Sun. Those were obvious. Rachel and the Sun were missing. The mountain was really vague, so that's why we were hoping it was Mount Saint Helens.<p>

The riddle that was really putting Annabeth on the line was _"where the center is located in that of the same name."_ It's what she had been focusing on since we started driving again. It had been a couple of hours and we were getting out of South Dakota and making our way into Wyoming.

"You said… that whatever was talking was saying their master was in the center _and_ at the center?"

I jumped a little at her sudden words.

"Uh, yeah. Both. In and at."

Annabeth looked at me like she was scrutinizing every little detail from those words. I glanced back to the road, and from the corner of my eyes I saw her bend her head back down to gaze at the notebook. I could hear her mumbling to herself.

"_In and at the center. Where are you if you're in and at the center? What is the center? Center could be… a building… like a service center… it could be an intelligence center. Center is also… in the middle. The middle of something. But the middle of what? The road…"_

And it continued like that.

Annabeth looked out the window for a while after that. I supposed she was giving that intelligent mind of hers a rest. It deserved one with all that non-stop puzzling and thinking. Poor Annabeth. I wish I was as smart as her so I could help her out. Even though I offered, she would decline.

"Just drive, Percy. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Annabeth? I can…"

"It's really okay." And she would smile, and that would be that.

"_Where the center is located in that of the same name… if the center is the middle of something… then… the middle is located in a word that is also the middle. A synonym? Maybe a different language. Center: English. Centro: Spanish. Zentroa: Basque. Centrum: Dutch. Centre: French…"_

"Annabeth!"

"Huh?" Annabeth jumped.

"Calm down. You don't have to be Google Translate."

"I'm trying to find different words for center!"

"Find English synonyms first, Love. Any synonym at all for center, or middle, or heart, focal point…"

"I wish I knew what I was trying to find the center or middle _of."_

"Well, we're kind of in the middle of the country right now… maybe we need to…"

"Middle of the country? Percy! NO! The middle of… Oh PERCY! THAT'S IT!"

"It's what? Are we going to Missouri or something? That's kind of the middle of the United States…"

"No Percy. Not the middle of the United States. We're going to the middle of the _world_. We're going to the Equator."

"But where? That line goes all the way around…"

"Ecuador. The equator is located in Ecuador. 'Ecuador' _means _equator, Percy! That's the answer to the riddle! _The center is located in that of the same name!_ The Equator is the middle… Ecuador is equator… Percy. We're going to South America."

"Wait. What?"

"Percy. The sun is gone. If you wanted to hide the _sun,_ which has everything to do with the equator… and you didn't want anyone to find it…"

"Hide something in the most obvious spot… and that's the last spot people look."

"Exactly."

I stopped the car again.

"Why did you stop?"

I leaned over to Annabeth and grabbed her face bringing it to mine. I whispered:

"Because you're brilliant." And then I kissed her.

* * *

><p>We took Interstate 25 leading south to Texas. That interstate turned into Interstate 10, and then we took Interstate 35. Texas was like a desert the further south we got. But then again, it wasn't your stereotypical desert, as it was about 10 degrees Fahrenheit. A sign for the town of Cotulla was coming up. A small town, about an hour north of the city of Nuevo Laredo, which is a town right on the border of Texas and Mexico. We had a problem.<p>

Annabeth and I were pulled over on the side of the Interstate near the exit for Cotulla. She had realized something quite important: the border between the United States and Mexico was, just that: a border. That meant: border control, soldiers, police, search lights, night goggles. And the guard was probably multiplied since the disappearance of the Sun to watch anyone for illegal passing: on both sides: Americans into Mexico and Mexicans into the US.

"What are we going to do? We can't just drive across the border."

"Well duh, Seaweed Brain."

"Do you have a plan?"

"No. Do you?"

"Nope."

"_Di immortales…_ we can't stop now! We're SO close! I'm _sure _of it this time…!"

"It's okay, Annabeth. We'll figure it out…"

"What. Are we going to take a plane? We have to _think_ Jackson!"

I cringed. Annabeth was pissed. She hadn't called me 'Jackson' since… last summer… and… I didn't want to think about it.

"I know you're upset, Annabeth. But we have to remain calm and collected. We'll figure something out, we always do…"

"Shhh! I'm trying to think…" Annabeth tucked her head in between her knees. This was my cue to leave the car for awhile and let her alone.

"I'll just be outside."

"Okay."

I opened the door and was about to close it.

"Wait! Percy…"

"Yeah?" I peeked back in to look at Annabeth.

"I'm sorry. I'm freaking out. I'm sorry. I love you. You know that, right?"

I smiled.

"You're entitled to some freak out moments, Wise Girl. I love you too."

Annabeth looked relieved and smiled. I smiled back.

"I'll leave you be to think. And I'll try to think of something too."

And with that, I shut the car door, breathed into my hands because it was _freezing_ and pitch black except for the headlights I left on. I looked into the sky, watching my breath steam into the midnight blue sky. I breathed in through my nose and my snot froze. _I hated that._

What were we going to do? I was as pissed as Annabeth, but I had a tendency to be more laid back. Annabeth was high strung sometimes… she got stressed easily. Probably a curse for being so smart. I wasn't angry at her. This happened sometimes, and I expected that I would be the target for her to take it out on, as I was the only one around. But we loved each other, so we could forgive and forget.

I glanced back into the car where the car light was on. Annabeth was scribbling into the notebook: various ideas I expect, that would later get the failure treatment: Annabeth's pen wrath getting completed blotted out with swirly scribbles. She took a sip of some Vitamin water.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and tucked my chin into my coat collar and began to walk a ways down the freeway in front of my car. I could see my shadow splayed in front of me, elongated from the headlights. The rolling plains on both sides of the road were completely silent: no bugs chirping, no animals roaming… nothing. Deathly quiet, and it was unnerving. The only sound was my breathing, which was also visible in the puffs of water vapor instantly freezing in the night air. No moon. Bright stars… which had stopped being beautiful. I missed the Sun. I missed warmth and natural light. We had 15 days before the heat the dark ball that was the Sun completely quit. I visualized a bonfire's embers slowly dimming out. I didn't know what to expect after that. Instant freezing and death for humanity and anything alive? The earth becoming completely covered over with ice? Or maybe our deaths would be slow. We would experience a new ice age… but maybe the resources we had left would give us time to adapt and modify our ways of life to survive? For awhile, I guess. But then… the frigidity would inevitably get to us. I was sure of it. I thought of the movie Annabeth and I had watched once: _The Day After Tomorrow._ The scene where Sam and his friends were running from the creeping freeze, the complete and absolute zero chasing after them like some sort of fiend played through my mind. Would that happen? That would be… gods. That would… I don't want to think about it.

I looked into the sky again. The stars seemed to be mocking me, just twinkling, seemingly carefree and happy, like they were saying "Sucks to be you, Percy Jackson! We're all the way up here, nice and safe from whatever one of our star buddies has to offer you! Look at me! Look at that star next to me! That's my girlfriend. We'll be together FOREVER… or until one of us enters nova stage, which won't be for like… millennia! Too bad that option isn't available for you and your girl!" Then all the stars laughed.

I was going nuts. They always said that during the winter time, with the shortage of sunlight and the unavailability of being able to soak up some vitamin D made people sadder. Maybe it made them crazier, too. I don't know. But I was losing it. Annabeth and I are so close. But we're being stopped by something that should be so-

_BOSS!_

What. Was. That.

_BOSS!_

I heard some flapping. I looked up and around, trying to locate Black Jack.

_Black Jack!_

"BLACK JACK!"

I thought and yelled it out for good measure.

_BOSS! LOOK OVER TO YOUR LEFT!_

I did. There he was, the black pegasi just finishing his descent. I ran over to him and brought my hand through his mane.

_Black Jack! Where have you been?_

_I'm sorry Boss… I didn't want to leave… but…_

_The taraxippoi. I understand. Annabeth told me about those guys._

_You have no idea Boss… they…_

_It's okay now, Black Jack. You're okay. How did you find us?_

_That was completely accidental, Boss! Those… those little demons chased me out of that gas station and they wouldn't stop until they were scared away by these four stone faces carved into a mountain…_

Haha. Black Jack's pursuers were scared away by none other than George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Teddy Roosevelt and Abraham Lincoln. Well done, gentlemen.

…_I didn't know where to go from there, so I just started flying south. You know, like birds? They fly south for the winter. It's almost winter. And then… last night, I saw beams of light on the road! And I just knew it was you, Boss! Then you stopped, so I stopped to sleep. When I woke up you were gone! I figured I would keep flying south though. And now we're here!_

_You couldn't be any more perfect with your timing, Buddy…_

I filled him in on everything Annabeth and I had discovered, our plan, and our current predicament.

_Boss… when you cross the border… they don't expect someone to fly over, do they?_

_Black Jack… you're a genius. Would you… could you fly us to Ecuador?_

_Sure thing, Boss! I could get you there in two days!_

_With both Annabeth and me on your back?_

Black Jack looked hesitant.

_Well… it might slow me down a bit, but I can get you as far as I can!_

_That's all we're asking, my friend._

_I'll do it. I'll get you as far as possible!_

I stroked his neck and patted it a bit.

"Thanks, man."

Black Jack neighed quietly and nuzzled my hand.

"Let's tell Annabeth."

Annabeth was in the process of scribbling out yet another plan when I opened the car door.

"Percy!"

"Let's go, Annabeth."

"You have a plan?"

"Better. I have the transportation we need."

"What…?"

"Black Jack's back."

"NO WAY!"

"See for yourself." I pointed to her passenger side window where Black Jack was peeking in.

Annabeth jumped but then a wide grin spread on her face.

"Black Jack! You're back! I'm so glad to see that you're alright! I knew you would be…"

Black Jack neighed again, fogging up the outside of her window slightly.

"We're going to drive until we get to Nuevo Laredo to save Black Jack's energy. He's going to fly above us. We'll just leave my car somewhere. We won't be able to bring any food. Just our backpacks if we want to get there in a few days."

"Okay. We'll figure something out about the food later."

"Let's eat now so we're full, and then we can…"

"Good idea. Black Jack, have you eaten?"

Black Jack shook his head.

"You're welcome to anything we don't eat."

_I can't eat too much. I can't get full or I won't be able to fly fast._

_Just eat what you want for energy then. It's okay._

_Right-o._

Annabeth, Black Jack and I ate. It finished off the rest of what we had taken. Annabeth packed a few granola bars in her backpack, and I put two bottles of water in my pack. It would have to do until we found something else.

"Here we go."

_Alright Boss. Let's do this._

I grinned, looked at Annabeth, who was smiling, and hit the gas.

* * *

><p>The sign for Nuevo Laredo came about 40 minutes later. When that happened, I pulled my car over and we got out. I locked the doors, we made sure we had everything, and then we climbed onto Black Jack's back and were off.<p>

20 minutes into the flight we were able to look down and see the Border Control with its search lights. Some went into the air and Black Jack had to dodge them before they could land on him. Other than that, nothing happened and we were in Mexican skies. I didn't speak to Black Jack so that he could concentrate on where he was going. I didn't want to distract him, because he might lose his way, making him have to fly longer than he had to. I was hoping he could get us to Ecuador, but I wasn't expecting it. He was strong, agile, and had the stamina of an army tank, no joke, but he would tire out.

Annabeth clung to my waist and rested her head on my back. She kissed the back of my neck a few times, causing me to shiver, which had nothing to do with how cold it was. We were high up. It was 10 degrees or less on the ground, meaning it was about negative 5 or more where we were. After awhile Annabeth and I donned scarves, and I had to ask how Black Jack was holding up. The puffs of air I saw coming from him were more frequent.

_I'm fine Boss. I don't get cold easily. It's in our blood!_

_Are you holding up with both of us alright? Do you want to rest?_

_NO. I need to keep going._

_How fast are you flying?_

_About 40 miles an hour, but we're high up, so we're going further than you think we are._

_Where would you say we are?_

_Still in Mexico, but the southern most part._

_Alright. Let me know if you need to rest._

Black Jack didn't rest.

I checked my watch frequently. We had been flying for a day and a half and Black Jack had not stopped. I could tell he was getting tired, but he kept refusing the offers. He was steadfast in his decision to keep flying. I worried for him.

"Where do you think we are, Annabeth?"

"Well, judging from what you've told me about Black Jack's speed, and his direct route to Ecuador… somewhere above Costa Rica."

"Ah."

Black Jack had started to descend unintentionally. He was tired. He couldn't hold on any longer.

_Black Jack. Land. You can't make it._

_I can!_

_Black Jack. It's okay…_

_Just a little longer!_

…

Another 2 hours of flight. Annabeth and I were freezing, and Black Jack's descent had become more obvious.

He kept it up another 20 minutes before he gave in.

_Boss… I… can't… I'm… sorry…._

_It's okay, Black Jack. Just land._

Black Jack circled until he found a decent landing spot. And when he landed, he collapsed.

_Black Jack!_

_I'm okay, Boss. I can't go on though. Continue without me… don't worry. I'll rest and find you again._

_Black Jack…_

_Please, Boss._

…_Alright._

I didn't feel comfortable leaving Black Jack. I knew he could take care of himself and keep himself hidden, but he had flown a _really _long distance. I couldn't thank him enough.

_Black Jack, thanks. We wouldn't be here without you. I owe you a BIG one._

_It's what I do, Boss._

Black Jack was lying on the ground, legs bent. He was panting, and his wings, instead of being folded near his back, were sprawled on either side of him.

Annabeth opened her pack and took out a piece of ambrosia and a granola bar.

"Here Black Jack. This will help you heal, and the granola bar will give you some energy to move somewhere safe."

Black Jack nuzzled her arm in thanks and ate the offerings gratefully. She hugged his neck and thanked him.

I looked at Black Jack and a small smile broke out over my face. He was a really great friend.

_Thanks again, Black Jack. Just know… that if Annabeth and I… if we don't make it… I've always appreciated what you've done. You're a great and loyal friend. Thanks for everything._

_Don't talk like that, Boss. You defeated Kronos. This is a piece of cake for you. I know you'll solve this._

He had unwavering optimism.

Annabeth and I started off and waved one last time at Black Jack who bounced his head a few times, got up, and flew to the safety of a tree.

Annabeth and I walked hand-in-hand down the streets of wherever we were. It appeared the security and enforcement was lesser down here, because no one was on the streets.

Annabeth was looking around trying to determine where we were.

"Wise Girl… look." I pointed at an interesting relic.

"That's… we're in Latin America… what's an American flag doing…? Percy. I know where we are."

"Where?"

"By the Panama Canal. Up until the end of 1999 the Canal was American property, but control was passed to the Panamanians after that. They still keep the American flag up sometimes… I'm not sure what town we're in… but we're by the Canal."

"So we're in Panama?"

"Yeah. It's the isthmus that connects North America to South America. Black Jack got us far."

"The only question is how we're going to get the rest of the way to Ecuador."

"Good question."

"Wait… there's a boat yard coming up… maybe…"

"Are we going to steal a boat, Annabeth?"

"If we have to. It doesn't look like anyone else is using these boats. Let's go."

We made our way over to the boat yard where about 50 to 70 boats were docked. Each one had a name that I couldn't translate. I couldn't speak Spanish.

"Let's do this one. _La Hija Princesa_. Means "princess daughter" in Spanish."

"You speak Spanish, Wise Girl?"

She looked at me incredulously.

"I guess you do."

_La Hija Princesa_ was a white fishing boat by the looks of it. It looked kind of old. I mean, it wasn't new, but it had new equipment in it… either way, I could make it work in our favor.

Annabeth and I climbed into the boat and I began to untie it from the dock. It was a decent size, that's for sure. It had an indoor cabin, and by the looks of it, a below deck, as there were portholes. It looked like it would require a crew of about 5 to 7, but I could do it all, no sweat.

"Can you make this happen, Perc?"

"Yeah. Remember the Bermuda Triangle? I've got this."

I saw Annabeth's white teeth shine in the dark as she smiled.

"Let's go, then. To Ecuador!"

"You said it. And we're—"

"_Oi! Ladrones! Qué están haciendo? Paren! Paren ese instante!"*_

"… Shit… Annabeth?"

"We've been caught. Don't move…"

We both froze.

A man approached the boat and climbed in. There were 3 others behind him.

_Di immortales._

**AN**

**What a special treat my Lovies! And guess what? I might post chapter 10 tomorrow! Maybe. It'll be a long one… I mean, this one was long**_**er**_**… but seriously, chapter 10 will be a whopper. And action-packed. Whoa will it ever be action-packed. But I also have homework. We'll see. Maybe. I need incentive, I guess, but I'm super excited to write it.**

**School? Or Percy Jackson? That's a toughy.**

**Happy reading! Review if you wish!**

**P.S. I study Spanish, so any phrases in Spanish that you see were not put into a translator, haha. And I will translate anything you read in Spanish at the bottom of the page, so look for the asterisk(s).**

***The man said: "Hey! Thieves! What are you doing? Stop! Stop this instant!"**

**Love, **

_**Lily SC**_

Chapter 10 is titled "Of Canals and Carnivores"

Hmmm…. What will happen?


	10. Of Canals and Carnivores

Previously:

"_Oi! Ladrones! Qué están haciendo? Paren! Paren ese instante!"_

"… _Shit… Annabeth?"_

"_We've been caught. Don't move…"_

_We both froze._

_A man approached the boat and climbed in. There were 3 others behind him._

_Di immortales._

* * *

><p>Shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. We were caught… What now?<p>

These were _citizens_. I couldn't draw Riptide on them. Annabeth had frozen behind me, hands clutching my shoulders and peeking over them.

"Percy, don't make any sudden movements. I don't know if they're armed." She whispered.

"_Muchacho! Levante las manos! No se mueve, o va a morir."_

"A little help, Annabeth?" I muttered.

"They said, 'Guy! Raise your hands! Don't move or you're going to die."

That was reassuring. I did as they said and lifted my hands in the air.

"Look, I don't want any trouble…"

"_Silencio!"_

I didn't need a translator for that. I shut my mouth.

The main guy lifted a gun and pointed it at me.

"Percy…!"

"It's fine…don't move, Annabeth! Don't show yourself…"

Of course she didn't listen. She pushed in front of me and lifted her hands. When the main guy saw her, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The men moved backwards, but the gun was still raised. Then Annabeth spoke:

"Mis queridos hombres! Por favor, mi amigo y yo necesitamos un bote! Este es su bote? Ustedes podrían conducirlo y nos llevarían a Ecuador?"*

Gods bless Annabeth and her bilingual abilities.

The man lowered his gun and cocked his head to the side. He scratched his scraggly dark beard. Then he smiled at Annabeth. The other men behind him smiled and nudged each other as well. The main guy turned around, seemingly to consult his men. They seemed in deep conversation. I hoped it was for the better. The main guy kept looking behind him, eyes scanning Annabeth. I wanted to punch him. He better not be coming onto her. Gross. He was like… 40 something.

"_Muchacha bonita… claro! Bienvenidos a la _Hija Princesa!_ Que usted y su amigo disfruten bien el viaje!"*_

Annabeth turned around and gave me the thumbs up.

_Thank the gods. We were good._

"Are they going to bring us to Ecuador?"

"Yeah!"

"_Señorita," _the man said.

Annabeth turned around.

"Sí, señor?"

"_Por favor, disculpe."_

"Está bien, Señor. Gracias."

"What did he say?" I asked Annabeth. I really hated being left out of the loop linguistically.

"He apologized, and I accepted."

"Oh, good. I'm glad they don't want to kill us anymore."

"Me too."

"Good work, Wise Girl." I put my arm around her shoulder.

"_Como se llaman, Ustedes?"_ The guy asked, taking our backpacks and putting them in the cabin. His men were preparing the vessel for sea, bringing on food, supplies and other sorts of things. One of the men was lighting oil lanterns. Really old fashioned, but efficient for a light source.

"Soy Annabeth, y él se llama Percy."

I assumed he asked our names and Annabeth answered for us.

"_Su español es tan bueno, Annabeth."*_

"Gracias…" Annabeth blushed.

"_Sin embargo, podemos hablar en inglés si quiere?* _I do know English very well, you know."

My mouth dropped open. That little… he knew English the whole time.

"That… that would be lovely, since Percy here doesn't know Spanish." Annabeth smiled.

"Very well, then. Mr. Percy, Miss Annabeth. Welcome aboard _La Hija Princesa._ This has been my boat for many, many years. Lucky you found us, many others would not have allowed you to ride with them, but we are kind fishermen. So, Ecuador? That will be about a 4 day's trip. But don't worry. We have brought plenty of provisions. But I must ask: why do you need to get to Ecuador? If you have not noticed, the sunlight is gone, the oceans are rough, and no one should be traveling."

Boy, did we ever know.

"Annabeth and I have something very important we need to do in Ecuador. We really appreciate you being so willing to take us."

The man laughed. "_Con muchísimo gusto!* _It is my pleasure entirely. We wanted to get out of here anyway. We don't know how long we have left, but might as well spend the last few days of our lives doing what we love, eh gentlemen?"

"_Si, claro!"_

"_Obviamente."_

"_Es obvio."_

"What is your name, anyway, Sir? You never introduced yourself."

"My old mind! Sorry! Sometimes my manners slip! I'm Carlos. These _hombres_ over here are Juan, Ramón and Enrique. They are my fishing crew!"

The men nodded at us in turn as they were introduced. I shook Carlos' hand, as did Annabeth.

"Well. That's about everything… _muchachos! Estámos listos para irnos?"*_

"_Sí!"_

"Alright then! Ship off!"

The men went about their jobs and the boat slowly but surely made its way out of the boat yard and made its way into the main canal that was the Panama Canal.

"Are there any guards or police we need to worry about?"

"_Me dijo un chiste_? Are you joking? No one's out right now, and since no one's out, there's no need for watchmen. You see, Percy, Panama and the rest of Latin America are generally religious. They believe the disappearance of the sun is a warning from _el Dios._ Everyone is inside praying."

"I see. What do you think it is?"

"_Mala suerte._ Very bad luck."

Annabeth grabbed my hand and lead me over to the railing so we could look over the edge at the water. Carlos made his way into the cabin where the helm was. There were a lot of radars and other sailing devices. Everything in that cabin was programmed in my head. I knew exactly where we were going, how fast… just being the son of the sea god did that for me. I wasn't as shocked about it this time as I was last time this happened in the Bermuda Triangle.

"I feel more at peace for some reason."

"Probably because you're in your element, Seaweed Brain."

"We really lucked out. I mean… they almost killed us, and now they're selflessly bringing us to Ecuador."

"Yeah. And they seem really nice, now that we know they don't want to harm us."

I agreed with a grunt. Annabeth's hands made their way around my waist. My arm snuck across her shoulders and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"We can do this, Percy."

"I hope so. We've certainly made it a long way. Lucky break that it all clicked for you, too, or we would still be lost as to where we needed to go."

"_Muchachos! Tienen hambre? _Are you hungry? We have _sopa._"

"They made soup, Percy!"

"Perfect. I'm so hungry…"

* * *

><p>Hours later, Annabeth and I had our hunger pangs satisfied (we hadn't eaten since our food splurge before we left), were very warm, as we were bundled in various blankets and together in a hammock below deck, and feeling very good about everything that had happened so far. We were sailing a couple miles out from the coast of Panama, having left the Canal, and on our way into the Pacific Ocean where we would then sail off the western coast of South America until we reached Ecuador.<p>

Annabeth was lying in between my legs, her back against my chest. My arms were around her waist and her hands were on my hands, and she was asleep. A couple blankets covered us, and it felt like we were snuggled nicely in a net, as the hammock pretty much surrounded us everywhere except the top. The waves were kind of rough, but not spilling over the deck. The boat caused the hammock to rock back and forth, giving a nice, lulling rhythm that was steadily making me fall asleep. One lone lantern shone in the below deck cabin, giving a dim light just enough to see by, but not too much as to disturb sleep.

I don't when I had fallen asleep, but maybe five hours later Carlos came down, waking us up.

"_Despiértense! _Wake up! I know there is no_ luz de la mañana*_, but that doesn't mean you can sleep all the time! If you are going to be on this boat, you are going to help!"

And that was pretty much how it was for the next few days: sleep, be woken up by Crazy Carlos, eat breakfast, work on the ship, eat lunch, talk with the crew, do whatever, eat dinner, sleep.

The seas were rough, and there was really nothing I could do. This was Dad's realm, and I expected he was pretty concerned with other things right now that didn't include the state of the oceans. Sure, I could prevent some big waves from spilling over the railing, but I did it inconspicuously as to not draw attention.

Carlos and the crew were really cool guys. They had spent their lives fishing and selling their catches in the market near the Panama Canal. Carlos was originally from Honduras, and his crewmates said they were from various places ranging from the Dominican Republic, to Cuba, to Argentina. They all met in Panama and began a fishing market together, both providing the produce and selling it under their names. Annabeth and I were very lucky to have run into them, as nice and hospitable as they were, and doing this for us without charge and so willingly. It was nice to know that there were people like this in the world. I was glad to have known them before the demise of humankind in 10 days.

* * *

><p>The next "morning" was when things started to get strange.<p>

First of all, Carlos did not come down to wake us up.

Second of all, the cause of me waking up was a shift in my internal radar: we were no longer heading in the direction that we needed to be going. We had shifted from South to Southwest. I knew from what I knew of the world map that this was definitely not right.

"Annabeth, get up." I nudged her awake.

"…Hmmm? What? What is it?"

"Something's not right."

"…Huh?"

"Just act natural. But something isn't going well."

Annabeth was wide awake now.

"What?"

"Just trust me on this. We've changed directions. Come on, let's go on deck."

Annabeth and I headed up the stairs hand-in-hand.

"_Buenos días, muchachos! _Or should I say good night? It is always dark outside, I do not know what to say anymore."

Carlos was at the helm. The other men were at their stations.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"_Claro,_ Percy! Nothing wrong."

"Have we changed directions?"

Carlos' eyes narrowed. But they quickly lightened up again as he grinned.

"_Sí_, a little. But only because my radar senses a storm. We don't want to get in it. We are trying to bypass it."

This was a lie. There was no storm near us. Absolutely no reason why we shouldn't be heading in the direction we should be.

I squeezed Annabeth's hand and she glanced at me. She knew right away what I was trying to convey.

"Anything we can do to help?" she asked.

"No, _chica,_ just _relájense*_ today… I will have Enrique make _gazpacho*_."

I pulled Annabeth back down to our cabin and we lay back down in our hammock.

"What do you think is going on?"

"I'm not sure, but he lied. There is no storm. We can't trust them anymore. I don't know what they're up to, but they're not bringing us towards Ecuador anymore."

Annabeth and I stayed silent, thinking about what we were going to do. Should we plan a mutiny? Attack and subdue the crew and then take control of the ship? I could do it. We could just… tie them up or lock them in the other room below deck, then take the boat to Ecuador ourselves.

Annabeth and I plotted together and decided that this was the best course of action. We would do it tonight, after supper.

"Hey! The _gazpacho_ is ready! It is not difficult to make because it does not need to be heated, yes?"

"Here we go." I muttered. Annabeth nodded, pocketing her dagger. I slipped Riptide into my jacket. They couldn't hurt them because they were mortals, but _they_ didn't know that.

We made our way up to the small mess hall. It was just a little side room with a small table in the cabin. Little bowls of soup were waiting for us, the others already eating.

"Dig in! It's Enrique's specialty. His mother's recipe."

"How nice!" Annabeth said. She was really good at acting.

We both sat and ate our soup silently. Meals were usually quiet because everyone was always so hungry, so they didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary.

"Did you want some _galletas?_ They are special Costa Rican cookies…"

I looked up at Carlos. The package of cookies he was offering was starting to go in and out of focus. Suddenly I wasn't feeling so well. Next to me, Annabeth slumped and fell off the bench with a _thud._ I tried to reach down for her to see if she was okay, but it felt like someone's hands were scrambling my brains. My mind wasn't listening to me, and darkness has started seeping into my eyesight from the corners, making its way to the center.

Then, I was out.

* * *

><p>I came to in an unlit, cold and dank room with one porthole. My hands were tied behind my back and I had a gag tied around my head. Instantly I sat up, cursing my dizziness. I still couldn't get to my feet. My legs weren't cooperating. I looked around the room and immediately noticed one important thing: Annabeth was not in the room. I panicked a little.<p>

Where was she? WHERE. WAS. ANNABETH. _Di immortales_, if they had done anything to her, no matter how miniscule, I would kill them.

Bastards. They must have drugged or poisoned us or something… that soup. That had to be it.

But why?

I brought myself up to my knees, and looked down at the ground in front of me. I could barely see anything in here, the oil lamps from the hallway behind the door were allowing a crack of dim light to reach me.

The light spread as the door opened and in walked Carlos. I lifted my head, my eyes narrowed and my eyebrows furrowed. I tried to shout something (rather obscene and inappropriate, my misbehaving language) but all that came out was "."

"Oh calm yourself, Percy. You can't do anything, even if you tried."

Riptide was still in my pocket. Little did he know what Annabeth and I were and what we were capable of…

"Your friend, Annabeth. She has a celestial bronze dagger. You are demigods."

Ah, shit. Well there went _that_.

I shook my head, attempting to look confused and trying to deny it.

"DO NOT LIE, BOY. I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE."

I struggled to get the gag out of my mouth. I successfully loosened it and forced it down my chin and around my neck.

"What do you want?"

"What a polite question, Percy. I already _have_ what I want."

"Are you like, demigod hunters or something?"

"No. Do you not know who I am? Let me introduce myself _properly. _ I am King Cepheus, king of Ethiopia, or what _would_ be Ethiopia. You know how that works. Everything moves with Western civilization? Well, turns out, my Greek Ethiopia is now the Galapagos Islands. Technically, I brought you to Ecuador, Percy. You see, the Islands are property of Ecuador. I kept my word."

"You're a lying bastard."

"No, POSEIDON is a bastard. He's sent that monster after my kingdom again. And to what end? The world will most likely end. Why does he care how my kingdom is destroyed?"

"Poseidon? Monster? What monster?" I guess he didn't know _who _I was, even if he knew _what _ I was.

"Cetus. The sea monster. You see, Poseidon sent it after my kingdom thousands of years ago, because my wife, Cassiopeia, bragged to be more beautiful than the Nereids, pretty much the prostitutes and whores of Poseidon."

I frowned.

"Anyway, Poseidon did not like that, so he sent his _pet_, Cetus, a monstrous, giant, ugly creature with the head of a… well, it's a mix of whale, and something with paws and who _knows _what its head is… But that is beyond the point. The point is it is coming after my kingdom once again."

"What do we have to do with it?"

"You have nothing to do with it. Your lady friend on the other hand, does."

"What did you do with Annabeth?" I yelled, the rage filling me.

"Nothing! Yet." He sneered.

"I swear, if you…"

"Now, now. Let me explain myself. The last time Cetus came after my kingdom, I sought the Oracle of Delphi to tell me how to solve the issue. I tried this time too, but alas! The Oracle is nowhere to be found! I decided to do what I was told to back then: sacrifice my daughter. Now, Annabeth is not my daughter, obviously. _She_ is dead, up in the stars as a constellation with her beloved _Perseus_, along with my wife, cursed to hang upside down. She is nowhere to be found. Clearly I cannot use her again. Not that I wanted to in the past, but I had no choice now, did I?"

"What did you do?"

"Well, the only way, according to the Oracle, to have Cetus leave us alone was if I… chained my daughter, Andromeda, naked to a rock, as a sacrifice to Cetus! What could I do? I chained my Andromeda to a rock on the coast, and my entire kingdom, including my wife and myself and Andromeda's betrothed, Phineus, my brother, was there to witness her death. What could we do, but wait? I panicked! My stupid, vain wife did not care. She was jealous of Andromeda's beauty anyway… but as for me? I loved my daughter! But I am a king, I am required to love my country more.

"I was thrilled when Perseus suddenly came. Out of nowhere, it seemed, but he battled Cetus and _saved_ my daughter. I welcomed him as a son! Of course he could marry Andromeda!

"But he took her away from me after they married. And he turned my brother to stone with this hideous head! I don't know what it was… but he is dead!

"And I never saw Andromeda again. I can only see her when I look to the night sky. A gift from Athena."

I knew this legend. It was all coming back to me now as Carl- Cepheus explained everything.

"And Annabeth?"

"I am sick of that sea monster. I realized the only reason he is coming back is because he did not receive his virginal sacrifice! _That_ is where your dear lady friend comes in."

Annabeth. Gods. She was going to be the sacrifice. She was pure… but he didn't know that, did he?

"Who told you Annabeth's a virgin?" I taunted.

Cepheus' eyes narrowed, and I swear they glowed red. He stormed toward me, dragged me roughly to my feet and slammed me against the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"She's my girlfriend! How do you know I haven't taken her virginity? Because I have!"

"SHE BETTER BE A VIRGIN, OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! Tell me, Percy! _Have_ you deflowered your dear Annabeth? Have you two consummated your love?"

We had a glare-off.

Thoughts of Annabeth naked filled my mind and I felt myself blush.

This was all Cepheus needed. He eyed my reddening cheeks triumphantly.

"You liar. You can't even _think _of it without blushing like a little school girl. She is pure, then. I admire your efforts, though, Percy. As in vain as they were."

He shoved me against the wall again and let me drop to my knees once more. (My legs still didn't work, _di immortales._)

He gave me one final sneer and spit in front of me before he turned around and left, slamming the door behind him.

I ducked my head. I was livid with rage, I could feel the fire building in my stomach and threatening to burst out at any second. Tears of helplessness and anger dripped from my eyes.

_My Annabeth. He's sacrificing MY ANNABETH._ He had no right! She wasn't his daughter! It's not as if…

Exactly, Percy. He _doesn't_ care what happens to the girl this time.

That's why he backed off when Annabeth showed herself on the boat. That's what they were discussing, and that's why they were so willing to bring us to Ecuador. They needed Annabeth. Cepheus planned it out all at the beginning and we fell for it. And what's more, we gave ourselves away because he saw Annabeth's dagger and how it was celestial bronze.

_Hades. HELL HELL HELL!_

I whipped my head up and glared at the ceiling, gritting my teeth, the tears dripping off my cheeks and dropping to the floor.

I could sense that we were no longer sailing. I was still on the boat, obviously, but the boat was not moving, just anchored and being upset by the waves.

I tried to get to my feet again. This time, my right foot listened to my brain, and then it was followed by my left.

I could walk again thank the gods.

I made my way over to the porthole and looked out.

Spotlights from the coast of the Galapagos Islands, the hidden kingdom of Cepheus (obviously people couldn't see his kingdom) shined out and made their resting place on a large, pointed rock about quarter of a mile out at sea. Thousands of people were standing on the rocky coast, looking out at it. I could see Cepheus standing, in all his kingly attire and glory, on a pedestal above the people gathered. They were waiting.

Waiting for the action.

Waiting for the slaughter.

Waiting for Cetus, and ultimately, final redemption.

I looked back out at the rock. The waves were crashing into it, being thrust upward. My eyes followed the waves until they found what I had been searching for: her blonde curls were damp and stiff, signifying they were iced over, and her body dripping wet, and she was shivering severely.

The bastard had stripped her down of everything except her bra and underwear. She was freezing out there. Her normally tanned skin had turned a bluish tinge and her lips were purple.

_That bastard… I would kill him._

A deafening roar shook the boat I was on, and it wasn't the waves. I looked in the direction everyone else was looking and I saw him: Cetus, about half a mile out, meaning a quarter of a mile away from Annabeth.

Cepheus was right. Cetus was the ugliest thing I had ever seen. Its head was bulbous, and it had a hooked, wrinkly nose. Its eyes were like a blue whale's, but its mouth definitely wasn't. Because blue whales _definitely do not have 18 inch incisors and a three-pronged snake tongue._

Its scaly neck morphed down into a mammal-like torso: its paws looked like a dog's. A large dorsal fin trailed its way down Cetus' back.

When it dove back into the ocean, I saw its lower body: it ended in a large fin, much like a whale's as well.

I followed its dorsal fin above the water as it neared the rock where Annabeth was chained.

Shit.

Annabeth's head was turned in that direction too, and she started to struggle against her chains.

Tears poured down my face.

_I had to do something. Now._

Think, Percy. Think.

How do I get out of here? The door is locked, barred and chained…

I thought back to a show I had watched on MTV this past summer… about various ways of escaping.

I glanced at the porthole. I couldn't break it now… but…

That was it.

I closed my eyes, feeling the familiar tug of power behind my bellybutton. I didn't have to look out the window to know that the waves had gotten significantly higher, darker, and stronger.

I heard the waves crash over the deck, pounding the boat, trying to push it under the water. My eyes remained closed, continuously making the waves rougher and stronger.

Thunderous sounding waves attacked the boat, slowly filling it and sinking it into the water.

The water started to leak under the door of my room.

_Good._

More and more water filled the room, and having no place to drain, it started to fill rather quickly. I was up to my waist with water now.

A few more crashes of waves on deck and I felt the boat submerge. I controlled the waves to push the boat down into the water, letting it fill faster.

The water was over my head, but the room was not filled yet.

You see, they tell you if you ever find yourself in your car in the lake, you need to wait until the car is submerged, and until it is completely filled with water before you can open the door or kick the window through. The pressure has to be equal on both sides.

This is what I had been successful in doing.

I sunk the ship.

Now, the room was filled with water. I brought my hands under my legs and to my front. Being a son of Poseidon, I didn't have to worry about drowning. The binds that held my hands together were knotted very haphazardly. I took Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it. Holding the handle between my legs, I began to saw the ropes on the blade. I was free in a matter of seconds. Taking Riptide back into my hand, I swam towards the window, flipped around and kicked it multiple times.

Finally, the glass broke and my foot was through the window. The glass that would have punctured me or scraped along my leg merely glazed off my cursed skin. I swam through the porthole, and to the surface. I wasn't cold in the water, but once my face broke the surface, my face froze even though I wasn't wet (I hadn't willed it, therefore, I wasn't.)

I treaded the water and looked below me. The water was kind of shallow, and I could barely see the white paint of _La Hija Princesa…_ Princess Daughter. Cepheus' boat… he had named it after Andromeda…

I looked back up at the rock Annabeth was chained to. Cetus was taking his dear sweet time, stopping, emerging, then diving back in with his fin sticking above the surface. He had the effect of a swimmer treading water in the middle of the ocean watching a great white shark's fin coming steadily closer. This guy liked to mess with his food.

Annabeth didn't have much time. And I had no way of attacking Cetus.

What had Perseus done? I wracked my brain for the myth I had just heard. Cepheus hadn't gone into the battle much. It wasn't important to him, only the outcome: his daughter safe.

Perseus… had had the element of surprise. He was riding the Pegasus that has emerged from Medusa's slain body… and… he had had Hades' helm of invisibility. I had none of those items or creatures.

What I did have a one up on the first Perseus, though… was…

I was a son of Poseidon.

The water obeyed me.

Who said you need a board to surf?

The idea played itself out in my head and I grinned. I looked at the water surrounding me and it began to foam and bubble. I began to rise into the air. 10 feet. 15 feet. 20.

The bubbling tower continued to rise, and I stood on top of it, sword at the ready. I willed my tower to go forward, and I bent my knees, bracing myself and balancing. My wave brought me towards the rock. I could hear the outburst of the people on the shore, and chanced a look at them. Cepheus was in a rage, arms being thrown above his head. The people were pointing, pushing at each other to see me better.

I was freezing cold. The air was frostbitingly crisp and chilled. It bit at my face and unprotected hands as the air whipped past me. The water below me rolled over itself continuously to keep its path towards the rock.

Cetus surfaced, less than 20 yards from the rock. His gaze met mine, and once it hit him what I was there to do, his eyes began to glow red and he threw his head back and let out the fiercest roar I had ever heard.

He dove into the water, the surf cutting past his fin.

"ANNABETH! I'M COMING! HOLD ON!"

Annabeth's frozen head whipped towards the sound of my voice. Her eyes widened when she saw what was going on. Her smile was blinding.

"PERCY!"

Cetus dove out of the water at me, as great whites, killer whales and dolphins do, except this guy was like 80 tons more massive than all of those creatures combined. I couldn't turn this…whatever it was, fast enough, so I let it drop, and I followed, maneuvering my body during the thirty foot fall into a perfect dive. My body hit the water and I dove down about 20 feet. I looked above me, and saw that Cetus had also come down where I had just been, he had tried to belly flop and crush me to death. I stayed submerged. I had to draw him away from Annabeth. I intended to piss him off more than the girl chained to the rock interested him.

My plan worked. Cetus looked down into the water and made eye contact with where I was. I grinned at him and beckoned him, then began to swim away from the rock. Looking behind me, I saw that Cetus was following me, his tail whipping up and down, propelling him towards me. He was gaining on me. I turned around and raised my sword, preparing to slay him beneath the ocean.

Cetus stopped abruptly, eyes on my sword.

I heard a fishy, ocean-creature voice in my head:

_DPM PG YJR RSTYDJSLRT! GPTHOBR MR. PLRSDR FP MPY DLSU MR EOYJ ANAKLUSMOS!_

Which, roughly translated into English is: "SON OF THE EARTHSHAKER! FORGIVE ME. PLEASE DO NOT SLAY ME WITH _ANAKLUSMOS_!"

I stayed where I was, treading the water beneath the surface. I gaped at Cetus, who was now in front of me, panting like a dog and wagging his fin back and forth with a (gruesome) but friendly grin on his face.

_I just want to be loved and cared for, O, Bearer of Riptide, Son of the Earthshaker. Heir of Poseidon._

_Erm, okay. Did my dad send you? _

_No. He did not. I am usually located in the Arctic Ocean, but since the disappearance of the sun, there has been strange weather, weather that has caused me to seek calmer seas. So now I am here._

_And you refuse to attack me because I am the son of your master?_

_You are my master as well._

_Right, then. Er, well, come here._

Cetus swam toward me slowly. I swam above his head and sat on his neck. I began to scratch behind where his ears would be if he had protruding ears.

_Ahhhhhhhh…_

_So, you won't attack my girlfriend anymore?_

_THAT WAS THE MASTER'S MATE? APOLOGIES. FORGIVE ME PLEASE. I DID NOT KNOW…_

_Uh, it's okay. Just… leave everyone alone. If you do, I'll let you be my pet. I will love you._

_REALLY! Oh, oh Master. I am honored! I love you, Master._

_Um, okay. Now, let's go save my girlfriend and make Cepheus apologize for being a dick._

_Yes, Master!_

How many giant pets did I have now that could never come home with me? Like, Mrs. O'Leary could live in a kennel and Cetus could be put in a fishbowl. I don't think so.

I held onto Cetus as he rose to the surface and broke through. The crowd screamed. Apparently they did not see me on his back. Cetus went towards the rock.

I heard Cepheus bellow out:

"TAKE HER, EAT HER AND LEAVE US BE YOU MONSTROUS FIEND! NEVER SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE NEAR MY KINGDOM AGAIN! BE SATISFIED WITH THIS SACRIFICE."

"Annabeth!"

She looked like she had begun to cry. Her head was ducked. Her skin was severely blue and she was shivering violently. Her head rose up tentatively.

"Percy? You're alive! Oh, gods… I thought you had…"

I hopped off of Cetus and he waited there while I unchained Annabeth. The poor girl had no clothes… I took off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders, and then took one of my fleeces off and wrapped it around her legs, then lifted her bridal style to warm up against me as best she could.

We climbed back onto Cetus (Annabeth albeit nervously in my arms…) and Cetus started to swim towards the shore.

The people began to scream.

"GO! LEAVE! YOU'VE HAD YOUR MEAL!" Cepheus shouted.

Cetus paid no heed. We had a lesson to teach him.

While we neared the coast, Annabeth's color had improved slightly.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, Wise Girl?"

She leaned up and kissed my lips. It was one of the sweetest and most chaste I had every received, even if her lips felt like she had been making out with an ice cube.

"Thanks for saving me, Seaweed Brain."

I chuckled at the reversal of the situation, and mimed her response to me:

"It's my job, Wise Girl." And then I proceeded to warm her lips with mine.

The crowd had begun to disperse wildly. Everyone was running away and backing up, running into each other, pushing and shoving. Cepheus was glowering up at Cetus, who had stopped at the shore and had begun to bend down.

"YOU FILTHY MONSTER! GET OUT OF—"

And then Cepheus saw me sitting on his neck with Annabeth in my arms.

"Percy… it's impossible…"

I jumped off of Cetus and strode up to Cepheus. Annabeth clung around my neck and glared at Cepheus as well.

"You chose the wrong two demigods to mess with, Cepheus."

Cepheus looked completely shell-shocked and fell to his knees, staring absently at us.

"I don't…"

"Let me introduce myself _properly_," I sneered, mimicking his line to me only hours ago, "I'm Perseus Jackson, _Son of Poseidon._"

Cepheus' eyes widened.

"And let me introduce you to my girlfriend, the love of my life: Annabeth Chase. _Daughter of Athena._ A goddess you have now severely insulted and provoked."

Cepheus' eyes widened even further, if possible, and he began to tremble.

"Athena… the Wise… oh _gods…_ what have I done?"

Annabeth spoke up.

"My mother was kind enough to let you see your daughter, Andromeda, in the stars after you were never able to see her again. And this is how you repay her? By sacrificing one of _her _daughters?"

"Lady Annabeth… forgive me, please… I…"

"Save it, Cepheus. Don't talk to me."

"…Master Perseus… please… have mercy…"

I wrinkled my nose.

"You don't really deserve it. But lucky for you, I'm a decent person. My loving pet Cetus will never bother you again."

"Oh… oh Master Perseus… thank you… how can I repay you?"

"You can start by giving us somewhere warm to stay, provide food and medicine to nurse my love back to health, and stop being a dick."

"Your wish is my command."

"And quit being a brown-noser, too." Annabeth added. I grinned and kissed her nose.

"Yes, Ma'am."

With that, he snapped his fingers, and instantly servants surrounded him that began to tend to our every need. They lead us towards what I assumed was Cepheus' castle and they brought us inside where safety, warmth and luxury awaited us. I glanced back at Cetus and winked. He gave me his gruesome, goofy grin again and dove backwards into the ocean.

* * *

><p>When we were all settled, surrounded by luxurious, silken blankets, seated on swan feather duvets and body pillows, given any food we asked for, and were all warmed up (Annabeth looked loads better, her color was normal, her lips were pink (and I kissed them often to keep them warm…)), given warm baths and fresh, warm clothes, Cepheus entered our room.<p>

"Master Perseus, Lady Annabeth, you called?"

"Yeah. Uh, do you have any mode of transportation to get us to Ecuador? I'm still deeming you responsible for getting us there."

Cepheus visibly gulped and fell to his knees, bowing his head.

"Thousands of apologies, but no, you sank my last vessel, Master Perseus… not that I have any hard feelings, I quite deserved it, and…"

Oh gods, just shut up you kiss-ass.

Now what?

"Whatever. Thanks. You can, uh, leave."

"Many thanks and many more apologies!"

And he left.

"What now?" Annabeth asked. "We have nine days until we freeze over."

She scooted towards me and climbed into my lap.

I reached into my pocket to retrieve Riptide to twirl it in pen form: my thinking habit.

Before my fingers reached the familiar cylinder that was my pen-sword, my fingers grazed something else: a cat's eye shell.

My shell phone.

"I've got it, Annabeth."

I revealed my shell.

"Your shell?"

"Remember, it's not just any shell." We both smiled. I brought it to my mouth and whispered:

"Tyson."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Anything that doesn't have an asterisk has an implied translation, either cognate (word look-alike) or it's repeated in English afterwards. Those that have an asterisk are translated below and appear in the order in which they appeared:**

*** Mis queridos hombres! Por favor, mi amigo y yo necesitamos un bote! Este es su bote? Ustedes podrían conducirlo y nos llevarían a Ecuador?** My dear gentlemen! Please, my friend and I need a boat! Is this your boat? Could you conduct it and take us to Ecuador?

*****_**Muchacha bonita… claro! Bienvenidos a la **_**Hija Princesa!**_** Que usted y su amigo disfruten bien el viaje! **_Pretty lady, of course! Welcome to the _Hija Princesa_! (I hope) that you and your friend very much enjoy the trip!

*****_**Su español es tan bueno, Annabeth.**_ Your Spanish is so good, Annabeth.

*****_** Sin embargo, podemos hablar en inglés si quiere**_ However, we can speak in English if you want.

*****_** Con muchísimo gusto**_literally "With a lot of gust!" Another way of saying "you're welcome," very commonly used in Costa Rica and other southern parts of Central America, i.e. Panama.

*****_** …muchachos! Estámos listos para irnos?**_ Guys! Are we ready to go?

*_**luz de la mañana **_morning light

*_**relájense **_relax

*_**gazpacho**_ has no direct translation, it's the name of a cold vegetable soup.

Thanks for reading my Lovies! Review if you wish, let me know how you like the story! Chapter 11 will be posted next weekend!

P.S. I clearly deemed Percy Jackson more important than education. Man, do I have my workload set out for me today…

**Love,**

_**Lily SC**_


	11. Of Hypotheses and Hippocampi

_Previously:_

_I reached into my pocket to retrieve Riptide to twirl it in pen form: my thinking habit._

_Before my fingers reached the familiar cylinder that was my pen-sword, my fingers grazed something else: a cat's eye shell._

_My shell phone._

"_I've got it, Annabeth."_

_I revealed my shell._

"_Your shell?"_

"_Remember, it's not just any shell." We both smiled. I brought it to my mouth and whispered:_

"_Tyson."_

* * *

><p>I heard nothing for about 20 seconds.<p>

And then…

"BROTHER! IS THAT YOU?"

Tyson had finally answered whatever it was he or my dad answer when I… er, call them on the "shell phone."

"Tyson! Hey!"

"Percy. Are you okay? You need my help?"

"Yes! Listen, we're on the Galapagos Islands… I know it's in the Pacific Ocean and you are in the Atlantic, but, um, could you send help? Annabeth and I need to get to Ecuador as soon as we possibly can, and it has to be fast because it's freezing."

"Brother. You in luck. I visit Pacific Ocean to find special rocks to build Daddy's wall. Rainbow bring me."

I smiled at the mentioning of Rainbow the hippocampus.

"…and we very close to South America. We get there in 2 hours. Maybe less."

I heard Tyson shout in the distance, "Fish ponies! Let us go! Percy needs our help!"

"Thanks, Tys. I owe you one."

"You owe me one what?"

"Never mind."

"See you soon, Brother!"

"Yeah." And the line went dead. I slipped the shell back into my pocket and hugged Annabeth around her waist. She leaned her head against mine.

"Tyson can help us?"

I told her everything Tyson had said. Annabeth was thrilled.

I kissed Annabeth's neck and brought her as close to me as I possibly could. Annabeth's head was now on my shoulder and her breath tickled my collarbone every time she exhaled through her nose. I had had a nagging feeling at my gut, not the same as when I draw power to control the water, but something else that had bothered me when Cepheus had me subdued in the boat.

_Virginal sacrifice…_

What if I hadn't figured out what to do? What if Cetus had eaten Annabeth? An irrational thought in my head told me that I could have prevented the whole thing, maybe, if Annabeth hadn't been a vir-…

"Percy?"

I jumped slightly out of my revelry.

"Yeah?"

"You're awfully quiet. Is there something wrong?"

I refused to look at her, and stared straight ahead. I was too embarrassed about what I had just been thinking, and I blushed a little.

"Seaweed Brain. You're thinking about sex, aren't you?"

My head turned slowly to stare incredulously at her.

"H-how…?"

Annabeth just smirked. "Wild guess."

I shook my head and sighed.

"But really, what's the matter?"

"I… well… er, Annabeth… have you… have you thought about…? Um, that is, what I mean to say…"

Annabeth looked at me knowingly and just shook her head, subtly taunting me.

"Of _course_ I've thought about it, Percy. We've been dating for 2 years. You're eighteen. I'm seventeen. Hormones… you know. We've both been through sex ed. Why this all of the sudden though?"

"Something Cepheus said… that made me… I dunno, made me think I could have prevented everything you suffered…"

Annabeth snagged my chin and made me look at her. I diverted my eyes.

"You listen to me, Percy. Nothing you could have done could have prevented anything that happened to me. I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine and alive because of what you _did_ when I was in danger!"

"You… but Cepheus said he needed a _vir… virginal_ sacrifice… and I couldn't help but thinking…"

"…That if we had had sex before now he wouldn't have used me as bait?"

"…Well, yeah."

"You are such a seaweed brain, Seaweed Brain."

"…?"

"He would have tried to kill me anyway. You know that."

"Yeah. I suppose so."

"Anyway, I wouldn't have wanted to have sex if it meant that _that _was all it would mean: me not being eaten by Cetus." She smiled.

"Annabeth! You know that if we… that it would mean _so much_…"

Annabeth bit my earlobe and whispered in it: "I know. I'm just teasing, Percy. We'll know when we're ready. Trust me." And then she licked the shell of my ear.

My eyes closed on their own accord and I subconsciously drew Annabeth ever closer, turning my head so that instead of kissing my ear, Annabeth's and my mouths met. Annabeth giggled a bit and instantly deepened the kiss, grabbing the back of my head and pressing me closer to her. My arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as we kept kissing.

Annabeth pushed my down onto my back, but our mouths never detached once. Her thighs were on either side of my torso, so my hands did the natural thing: they grabbed them. Annabeth gasped a little bit at the new sensation and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth. Annabeth fought me off, though, and I growled at her. Annabeth's hands were roaming all over my chest… the feeling was indescribable… I felt so helpless under her power…

"Annabeth..._ mmf…_ are you planning on [lips]… doing it right… [tongue]… now?" I chuckled at her.

Annabeth stopped kissing me and slowly sat up keeping her storm-cloud gaze on my turbulent sea stare.

"Don't tempt me, Seaweed Brain." She smirked.

"Another time then." I smirked back.

"Rain check."

"I'll have to check my calendar to see if I can pencil you in."

Some servants came in with more food. Annabeth and I enjoyed a nice, hot meal, relaxed on the cushions. It might be a while before we can relax like this again… maybe this is the last time… if Annabeth and I… fail.

Suddenly, Annabeth sat up and stared incredulously at me.

"Wait a minute…you did not say 'pencil in', Perseus Jackson."

"I did."

Annabeth pounced on me again. But this time, we were interrupted with a nasally cough.

"A-hem… um… Master Percy…"

"_What, _Cepheus?" I growled as Annabeth nibbled on the side of my neck. I looked up at him from my position on the floor.

"A, uh… _Tyson_… and… fish ponies? Are here to uh… see you…"

I sat up quick and Annabeth fell off me, eeping a bit.

"Oops! Sorry, Wise Girl… uh, perfect! Send him—"

"BROTHER YOU HAVE NOT FROZEN INTO A PERCICLE! WITH ALL THIS NIPPY NIPPY WIND I AFRAID YOU FREEZE." Tyson burst through the door, sending Cepheus sprawling all the way across the room and smashing against the wall.

Annabeth and I had watched this, neither of us moving to help him. We were a bit angry yet.

Tyson stomped up to me and squished me in a Cyclops-hug. I patted his back.

"Tyson! I'm so glad you could come so quickly. Oh man. We… I'll explain on the way, but you have no idea how limited on time we are. We need to go. Now."

Tyson saluted, well, tried, he ended up karate-chopping his eye. I winced.

"Forehead, next time. Forehead."

"Yes. I forget."

Annabeth hugged Tyson while I packed all of our remaining supplies into one backpack. Less to carry. We were glad.

Without saying goodbye to Cepheus, Annabeth and I followed Tyson out of the room and subsequently out of the palace. No one dared approach us. Partly because of Annabeth and me, mostly because of Tyson. He towered above everyone, and had muscles to boot. No one would be bothering us.

In the distance in the surf I could see a head poking out of the water.

"Rainbow!" I shouted.

I heard some squeals in reply.

"Only Rainbow?" I asked Tyson.

"Don't be joking. I bring whole herd of fishponies."

I looked at the surf again and was astounded to see about a dozen hippocampi heads sticking out of the water like buoys. I waved and got a chorus in reply.

"Okay. Annabeth, as long as you hold my hand, you won't get wet. I'd rather we contend with the air temperature alone, and not the air _added_ to the chill of the sea. We'd freeze to death in like, ten minutes. We're bundled up, so we're fine. Tyson…?"

"I don't get cold."

"Awesome… well, we're off then." I offered my hand to Annabeth. She took it and squeezed it. We walked into the ocean. Annabeth gasped. It wasn't often that she experienced walking in water and not getting wet, even when her boyfriend is the Son of Poseidon. We didn't make it a regular occurrence.

Rainbow swam up to Tyson and Tyson grabbed hold of him. They and about four other hippocampi began to swim off. Two hippocampi came up to me and Annabeth. They made it clear they would swim next to each other to allow Annabeth to continue to hold my hand.

_Thanks, guys._

We grabbed hold of them and we along with the remainders of the herd swam off to sea. I looked behind me, catching a glimpse of Cepheus' palace. In a matter of moments we were swimming past the rock Annabeth had been chained to. I didn't know how long it would take us to get to Ecuador, but I prayed to the gods for a safe and fast trip. Once we got completely out to sea, we began a direct path eastward from the Galapagos. I filled Tyson in on everything we knew and guessed.

* * *

><p>We managed to stay as warm as we could. It was nice to not worry about being wet and cold. Just being cold. Annabeth didn't say a word the entire time. She had the "I'm thinking, and if you interrupt me I'll kick your ass" look, so I said nothing in return.<p>

Tyson shouted back a couple of times to point out random things… like a shark fin… or a particularly large wave.

The last time he shouted back let us know that we had about 100 miles left until we reached the coast of Ecuador. I had forgotten how fast hippocampi can travel. Gods.

I must have fallen asleep. I hadn't realized I was so tired. I shook myself awake, found that my hand was still in Annabeth's, but that we were no longer in the water.

We were on a sandy shore.

Ecuador.

I didn't know what to expect. I suppose they didn't really have a sign that said "Welcome to Ecuador! Population whatever…" I guess… it just felt the same being in a different country as being in my own, that's all. I sort of guessed I'd feel different… but… I didn't.

Annabeth was looking up in the sky.

"Wise Girl…?"

"We have to go approximately 260 miles northeast. That will get us to Quito."

"Why do we want to go to Quito?"

"Well, for starters, it's the capital of Ecuador. Also, I'm pretty sure that's where the sunlight is."

I whipped my head around to gape at her.

"How do you figure that?"

"I was thinking the entire way here, Percy. Listen: remember our theory on how they are probably hiding the light in the most obvious place? I delved into the even more obvious: Quito is known as _La Luz del Mundo…_ the light of the world. There also happens to be a park there that signifies the middle of the world… the park is called _Mitad del Mundo_… it _has_ to be there. I can't think of anywhere else it would be."

"It's too easy."

"Exactly."

"You're a genius. Have I told you that, lately?"

"Yes."

"Well, I gladly say it again."

"What this about Chee-tos? I hungry. Where we get Chee-tos?"

"N-no… Tyson, not _Chee-tos… Quito._ As in Quito, Ecuador."

"We get Chee-tos in Quito! Hey! I a poet."

"… let's go."

"How?"

"Shit. Okay… 260 miles… we can make that in what…"

"That's five hours by car, Percy."

"Right. So, on foot…"

Suddenly, Annabeth computer-brain mode kicked in.

"Given a human can walk about 1 mile in 15 minutes, and there are 1440 minutes in a day… that would mean…"

"MILLIONS AND MILLIONS OF DAYS. WE ALL GOING TO DIE."

"No, Tyson. We're not going to die…"

"Taking the proportion 1 mile = 15 minutes, then 260 miles would equal 3900 minutes. There are 1440 minutes in a day… so, if 1440 minutes = 1 day, then 3900 minutes is about 2.71, so a little under three days… but only if we keep walking at a 15 minute per mile pace and don't stop to rest…"

"That's asking a lot, actually."

"Yeah. So, putting in rest times and sleeping… I conclude that it will take us about 4 days to get to Quito on foot."

"What other choice do we have? Let's go…!"

I began marching in the direction I believed to be northeast.

I looked behind me. Annabeth and Tyson had not moved. Annabeth, because she was busy staring at me like I was ridiculous. Tyson, because he was seated on the sand trying to build a sandcastle.

"Well, come on, guys! If we're going to get to Quito in four days, we'd best get moving…"

"…or, Percy, we could go to Manta and get a taxi there."

"…where's Manta?"

"About 3.5 miles east of here."

"And how…?"

Annabeth pointed.

There, about 50 feet away, was a street. And on that street there was a rickety wooden sign that said "Bienvenidos a Barbasquillo" and under that, cities and distances: Manta: 5.5 km.

_Di immortales, _l loved that woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Hello my lovies! I'm sorry I made you wait for so long, but I had the epitome of work to be done… you cannot even fathom the immensity of that workload. Whoo. Anyway, I found time to write chapter 11… so I hope you enjoy! There remains eight chapters and an epilogue to this story… I can't believe I started it almost a year ago! **

**Happy Reading!**

_**Lily SC**_


	12. Of Quito and Cheetos

_Previously:_

"_Well, come on, guys! If we're going to get to Quito in four days, we'd best get moving…"_

"…_or, Percy, we could go to Manta and get a taxi there."_

"…_where's Manta?"_

"_About 3.5 miles east of here."_

"_And how…?"_

_Annabeth pointed._

_There, about 50 feet away, was a street. And on that street there was a rickety wooden sign that said "Bienvenidos a Barbasquillo" and under that, cities and distances: Manta: 5.5 km._

_Di immortales, l loved that woman._

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight. 5.5 kilometers is the same as…?"<p>

"It's only a little over three miles, Percy. Calm down. It won't take forever."

I really didn't understand the metric system in relation to… well, the system we use. Just like how Annabeth had been telling me the temperature in Celsius, and I was like… I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is that it's cold. We had less than a week to find the sunlight if Annabeth's calculations were spot on about the world freezing over.

Anyway.

"Another thing. We have previously seen that _absolutely no one is outside. Ever._ So, a taxi is out of the question."

"No it isn't, Seaweed Brain. Think. We don't necessarily need a _driver_ do we?"

"Oh yes. We've been thieving it up. A couple of regular robbers."

"ROBBERS. WHERE. I GET THEM."

"Calm down, Tys. _We're_ the thieves."

"BUT THAT MEANS THERE ARE STILL ROBBERS."

"N-no. Tys. Robbers and thieves are practically the same thing."

"Oh. Why not just use one word then?"

Good question. I had never been a fan of synonyms.

"So Annabeth. Quito. Big city. Do you have any idea of where to start looking for the sunlight?"

"I told you. It's at a park called _Mitad del Mundo._"

"Is that a big park?"

"I don't know Perc. Hopefully we'll get some hints along the way. Or run into… well, I don't hope we run into any monsters, but it'll tell us we're on the right track."

"Love Hate relationship we have with monsters."

"That's for sure."

"MONSTERS NOW! WHERE. I GET THEM."

"Tyson… no."

"Stop saying things like that. It confuse me."

"Sorry, man. Just passing the time."

"I cold."

"Tys, you're never cold."

"I am now."

"_Di immortales."_

"We there yet, Annabeth?"

"Not yet, Tyson. Another mile or so."

…

"I hungry."

"Tyson."

"What."

"We'll get to Manta, and then be on our way to Quito."

"You bring Chee-tos? Why you not share, Brother? I hungry."

"No,Tys. Not _Chee-tos. Quito._ The city in Ecuador, to where we are currently headed."

"We find Chee-tos in Quito then. I wait."

Ah, gods of Olympus.

* * *

><p>Manta was dead. It looked as if people had been shut in for months, instead of just weeks. Garbage blew across the street, it smelled dank and musty, like an old attic. It was creepy, almost like a ghost town, but we knew people were just inside waiting out their demise.<p>

Don't think so negatively, Jackson. Seriously.

It wasn't difficult to find a car. It was no taxi, but the tank was full and the keys were inside. Tyson lumbered into the back of the car, Annabeth in the driver's seat.

"I'll sit passenger side then."

I had been under the impression that I would drive… but I guess it was better for Annabeth to do so since she had an idea of where we were going.

The headlights didn't work.

And there were no streetlights.

This would be interesting.

* * *

><p>Annabeth would not drive any faster than about 20 miles an hour. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't have gone much faster if I had been driving. The distance was 429 kilometers, according to Annabeth. In Percy terms, it meant something in miles that was less than 429.<p>

"267 miles, Percy."

_It's like she could read my mind._

"I can't read your mind, Percy. You're saying all of this out loud."

_Creepy._

"Yes you are."

"Jeez, Annabeth. You had me going for awhile. I didn't realize I was talking out loud."

"You're stressed. I do the same thing when I am. Especially when I'm studying."

"Studying. It's weird that that's technically what we should be doing right now. We should be at college, studying for classes and actually _going_ to class."

"Instead, we're once again off to save the world."

"You know, I would say this is getting old, but usually our lives depend on this stuff."

Annabeth grinned.

"Damn, I wish I could _see._ At least it's a highway."

"Which one?"

"Route 40, it said. With lights we'd be going faster."

"267 miles. How long…?"

"It's usually a 6 hour drive if we were going the speed limit, which is 45. But I'm only going about 20 mph, so that means…" (Annabeth then mouths random equations to herself quickly to prove what a genius she is)… "About 14 hours. Gods."

"Well then. Might was well entertain ourselves, then. Anything in mind?"

"Me spy…something black."

"Tyson, it's outside."

"YOU SMART, PERCY! Okay. Me spy… something black."

"Let's see...uh, outside."

"You read my mind, Brother."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but grin at Tyson's antics.

"Me spy… something with glowy red eyes."

"Outs- what?"

Tyson pointed, his arm reaching between Annabeth's and my seats. Annabeth and I both followed the direction in which Tyson's finger was pointing and we both screamed as a giant face with glowing, molten eyes flew right towards us. Annabeth slammed on the brakes, but there was no need. Whatever it was had swooped up at the last millisecond to avoid getting struck by the taxi.

The car was stopped. We were all panting loudly, not daring to blink.

"Wha- what was _that?"_

"I have no idea. And I've just decided I don't _want_ to know. Step on it, Annabeth!"

"Right!"

The car screeched to life again, staying in place while the wheels spun. Then we were off, the car speeding forward and jerking all of us back against our headrests.

"GO ANNABETH!"

"SHUT _UP_, PERCY! LET ME DRIVE!"

"ME STILL SPY!" Tyson shouted, now looking behind us, "ME SPY HUNDREDS OF GLOWY RED DOTS!"

I looked behind us.

Shit. Whatever they were, they had multiplied. Plus, they could _fly._

Not cool.

There wasn't any water around us, so that was out of the question as a means of attack. No lights, so we couldn't even see our pursuers. In fact, we couldn't see a damn-

"OH SHITDAMN….ARGH!"

My head whipped to the front just as the car smashed into one of the creatures.

Airbags exploded around us, bloodying Annabeth's nose and knocking her out. My airbag kind of felt like a feather brushed against my cheek, my curse and all. Tyson laughed and said "That tickled."

"Annabeth!" I shook her. "Annabeth, are you okay? Wake up, wake up… please be okay… please… I love you, please still be alive…"

Annabeth was out. I felt her pulse. Still pumping blood. I put my hand in front of her mouth. Still breathing. In this moment of absolute havoc, I felt relief that the love of my life was still breathing. I began to get out of the car, grabbing my backpack.

"Tyson! Get Annabeth! I'll take care of… of whatever these things are."

"RIGHT!"

I drew Riptide and uncapped it. Anaklusmos' brilliant blade shot forth revealing its deadly intent to whatever was following us. The pursuers had gained plenty of ground since the crash. I ran around to the front of the taxi. Riptide provided some glow, so I used it to see what it was that we had hit… lowering the blade to the ground, I searched for a body.

Riptide's glow came across a giant claw, much like a bird's claw, only about 20 times larger than an eagle's. The foot connected to a leg about as thick as a small tree trunk, covered in scales the size of Reese's peanut butter cups (I'm hungry… don't blame me for comparing dangerous things to food.)

The body of the creature was covered in midnight black feathers. If Thomas Jefferson used one of these feathers to write the Declaration of Independence, he would NEVER have run out of ink. They were huge. It was definitely dead… but that wasn't any cause for relief, because its wingspan… oh… _di immortales,_ its wingspan…

At least, at _least_, mind you… 50 feet across. Its head was scaly and ugly, like a vulture's, and its beak was as long as my arm, sharp like a raptor's, PLUS it had pointed teeth. Its red eyes had dimmed due to its death.

And there were dozens more of it flying towards us now.

My whole observation took less than 5 seconds, but in that time, I could hear the thunderous flapping of the wings and began to lose my footing due to the gusts of wind the wings of the murder (literally, murder) of birds made as they flapped.

I readied myself against them. Unless they knew where my weak spot was, I could take all of them.

One bird flapped in place for a second as if it were gauging my abilities. Apparently it deemed me as easy prey because with a tuck of its wings, it pointed its head down and shot at me like a deadly, 15 foot arrow, much in the style of the Peregrine falcon. Its beak opened, revealing its teeth.

Timing it just right, I swung Riptide just as the bird was a yard away. With a caw like a Cyclops' nails on chalkboard, the monster disintegrated into dust.

These birds were smarter than crows, and that is saying something! Do you know that crows can remember a face, plus, "explain" that face in detail to other members of its murder? And they hold a grudge too… so if you…

Anyway.

The birds figured out how to stay out of reach of my sword and began dive-bombing me by the tens.

It was time to run.

Of course they followed.

I leapt up on top of the busted taxi and aimed. It was a risk, but I had to do it if I wanted to kill them.

I threw my sword.

It twirled through the air as it slashed through about a dozen birds, which then all turned into one big puff of smoke. It looked like the Sands of Time coming to destroy everything. Immediately after throwing my sword, I turned and ran up the path in the direction that Tyson was taking Annabeth. My sword would return to me. I had thrown it, not known where it landed, hence, it was "lost" so to speak.

Sure enough, about a half-minute of running went by when I felt the familiar warmth of the pen reappearing in my pocket. I once again unsheathed my sword, turned around, aimed, and threw.

Riptide horizontally sliced through the necks of five more of the beastly birds. I heard the clang of Riptide landing, then turned and ran again.

The process of throwing my sword, running, and having it reappear in my pocket only to be thrown again continued for 20 minutes or so.

The birds flew fast. They realized they would not beat me, so they resorted to easier prey, namely, Annabeth.

That would not happen on my watch. I had almost lost her in the ocean. I wasn't going to lose her in the air. If they got her, I wouldn't be able to see where they took her. It was imperative that I not let them get her…

The birds flew over my head, feeling like hurricane winds as they passed over.

"TYSON! LOOK OUT! THEY'RE COMING!" I shouted.

Tyson turned his head, then began to run faster.

The birds gained.

"TYSON!"

Tyson turned around completely, and set Annabeth gently on the side of the road. I continued running to catch up to them. Cyclops are fast, you know. Tyson gave a loud cry, and as the birds began to dive-bomb him, he swung his great fists and punched them to the ground.

Tyson punched the birds.

I was so jealous.

Obviously, this didn't kill them, but it gave me enough time to slash them as I neared them.

Tyson and I finished off the remaining birds in this manner.

I fell to the ground, exhausted, right by Annabeth. I took a piece of cloth from my backpack and cleaned her face off from all the blood from her nose.

"Ty-Tyson… th-thanks for your he-help." I panted.

"No prob-problem."

"Are you... out of breath… too?"

"No, I thought you want to repeat parts of words. So I do too."

I chuckled. Good ol' Tyson.

"Percy?"

"ANNABETH!" I shot around and took her into my lap, touching any part of her I could reach. Annabeth smiled, brought her hand to my cheek and gently cupped it. I turned my face and kissed her palm, then her wrist. Then I leaned down and sought her lips with my own.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." I whispered against her mouth.

"Me too, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Annabeth tried to sit up, but she winced, grasped her head and fell back against my lap, my arm supporting her neck.

"Ouch...What exactly happened? What _were_ those things? How long was I out?"

"At least a half an hour. The things Tyson saw attacked us. One crashed into the car, which set the airbags off. One knocked you out. Gave you a bloody nose. Here, eat this."

I continued explaining the battle as Annabeth munched on some ambrosia. She soon looked much better, and her face wasn't bruised or cut up anymore. Her nose was back to its original, cute-as-a-button size.

"From the way you described those birds, I can only assume they were _Teratornithidae."_

"Whatever they were, I don't want to see them again."

"I never want to see them."

"What now?"

"We walk the rest of the way. We made quite some distance trying to speed away from the Teras, but we still have a while to go yet."

"Better start. We have to get the sunlight before the world freezes over."

"We have Chee-tos yet?"

* * *

><p>It took us another two days to get to Quito. Thank the gods it was an uneventful trip, although I was ready to die once we reached the city. The capital city of Ecuador was dark, its buildings looming like black creatures of the night waiting in shadow to pounce. It was eerie, to say the least.<p>

"We have to find the park. Quickly. We're running out of time."

"Will this help?" I offered, grabbing a map from a tourist stand. Annabeth smiled at me.

"Brilliant."

"Hey, Tys, stay close, we're—"

Tyson was nowhere to be seen.

"TYSON! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Over here, Brother. I smell… I smell… hot… burning. Lava. Rocks."

"Where is it coming from?"

Tyson thought for a minute, occasionally sniffing the air.

"That way." He pointed.

Annabeth checked the map and the direction Tyson was pointing.

"That's the way we have to go to get to Mitad del Mundo park… I wonder…"

"If what Tyson smells is in the park?"

"Yes."

"Only one way to find out."

"You navigate while we follow Tyson. Maybe it's the same place, maybe it isn't. Let us know."

"Right."

"Tyson, lead the way."

"I like Toucan Sam! I follow nose."

"True that, Tyson. Do your thing."

As we jogged, Annabeth asked "How can he smell the rocks?"

"Must be a Cyclops thing. I dunno. I won't question it. Not if it takes us to where we need to be."

An hour later, we were at the entrance to Mitad del Mundo park. Tyson had led us to the park and Annabeth never had to say a word.

We looked all around as we stood there. There were a variety of yellow, house-like buildings. One must have been the museum. Probably the biggest one. There was a labyrinth of paved, stone pathways that lead all around the park. What was once green grass and some colored bushes was now brown and frosted over. There was a large N, S, W, and E on the ground. Various statues of stone busts were located all around the park. It looked to be very touristy, but right now, it was as ghostly as the rest of the places we'd been.

"We're here. We made it."

"Now what?"

"Start looking."

"Where would they hide sunlight? Where _can_you?"

"Tyson?"

"I smell it. Burning rock. Andesite. Over here."

We followed Tyson towards the center of the park. The stony paths were in grid form, perfect 90 degree turns to get on other paths. Ours was straight, and I could see what we were heading towards.

"It stink. Badly."

"What does?"

"Rocks. Hot rocks."

"He said it was made of andesite. That is rock found in the Andes mountains, that run down the western edge of South America. There are lots volcanoes in that mountain range."

"I smell volcano."

"There might be one around here, there are mountains…"

"No. One volcano."

We came up to the statue. Tyson stopped and pointed.

"I find it."

Annabeth and I looked up. The monument was about 25 feet tall, very cubic, until the very top where a large, stone sphere rested.

"Andesite."

Annabeth inspected the stone. "Yep. It's Andesite."

"Volcano."

"What, Tyson?"

"This andesite from specific volcano."

"Which one?"

Tyson bent down to sniff the rocks. He stuck his tongue out and tasted it. He clicked his tongue a few times as if he had just finished like a brownie or something. You know, that noise you make after a good meal.

"Volcano south of Chee-tos."

"_Quito._"

"BIG. MOUNTAIN. VOLCANO. ANDES. ECUADOR." Tyson stated, as if a computer had taken over his brain temporarily.

Annabeth tilted her head in confusion.

"Wait. Big mountain. Tall. Probably the tallest. In the Andes. In Ecuador. COME ON ANNABETH… remember 11th grade geology… THAT'S IT. Chimborazo. Mount Chimborazo is south of Quito… and if I recall my facts correctly… It's the only spot on Earth with the surface the FARTHEST away from Earth's center… just so you know."

"That's very helpful, thanks. But how long will it take to get there?"

"A couple of hours if we can find another car."

"Then that's what we're going to do."

"But the sunlight?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Where exactly is it?"

"My guess, Annabeth? In the ball. In the most difficult to reach place on this monument. They wouldn't just put it in one of these stone cubes on any of the four corners of the base, now, would they? No."

"You don't know that…"

"It's always the story."

"Tyson, which part of this monument is the warmest? Can you tell?"

"I smell burning in beach ball on top."

"See, Annabeth?"

"How do we get up there?"

"Tyson could throw me. I can't get hurt if I fall."

"There has to be a better way than _Tyson throwing you._"

"Maybe. Maybe not. We're running out of time."

"Fine."

"I THROW PERCY TO TOP. YOU BRING ME BALL, WE PLAY GAME. Ok?"

"Sure."

Tyson lifted me up, placing one hand on my back, the other under my feet. I felt him dip me down low. I focused my sights on the stone sphere and readied myself.

"Ready, Brother?"

"Ready, Tys. Do it."

I heard Tyson grunt as he pushed upwards and sent me flying towards the ball.

Let me tell you, spheres _don't_have the greatest shape to find a means of gripping it. Especially when you're flying towards it at like 20 miles per hour.

Luckily, there was a stair-stepper like base that the sphere rested on. I ended up crashing into the sphere, failing at finding a grasp, and sliding down the curved stone onto the stair-like base.

"Oof."

"PERCY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I heard Annabeth shout from below.

Rubbing my head, I looked back down at her.

"YEAH!"

Okay. So. How would I open the sphere when I got up there? I mean, it's not like there's a little brick that comes out that reveals a hole where the sunlight will be in like a convenient _bag_ to carry it in. Things are never that simple.

I climbed the "stairs" up to the stone ball. Then, I circumnavigated it, inspecting the stone for any hint of recent upset. Just as I was beginning to lose hope, my fingers stumbled upon grooves in the stone. You see, I was feeling around it. It was perfectly smooth, polished andesite. Instead of the cool feeling of stone, the rock was hot, but not too hot, to the touch. The suddenness of engravings was hard to miss. Keeping my fingers where they were, I leaned in closer to inspect what I had found.

"ήλιος"

The engraving said "Ilios" or "Sun" in Greek.

Huh.

Inspecting outward from the engraving of ήλιος, I found that there were four lines, making a square around the word.

No way.

Using the fingernails I had (I wasn't about to grow them out and manicure them, for gods' sake, I already had to use girly shampoo…) I dug into the edges and pulled. Like a drawer, the brick slid out, revealing…

I don't believe this. A hole.

I reached into the hole, holding my breath.

_Please be the sun… please… NO WAIT! Don't be the sun! I'll burn to death…_

My fingers grazed something velvety and small. I grasped it and took it out.

A drawstring bag made of blood-red velvet. The strings were silk. Are you joking? The sun was in a convenient bag. In a hole. In the sphere. What, no puzzles? No tasks? How… how…

…Unexpected.

I cautiously opened the bag.

Inside lie a small, baseball-sized, titanium ball. It was very warm to touch, and I could feel a sort of vibration buzzing through it… like something with immense strength was trying to push its way out…

"PERCY?!"

"I… I GOT IT! I think…"

There was a small button on the titanium ball. I wasn't about to push it.

"YOU GOT IT? THE SUN?!"

"YEAH! IT'S IN A METAL BALL! AT LEAST, I HOPE IT'S IN HERE…!"

"Oh it issss, Mr. Jackssson. But you'll never ssssee it." Something behind me hissed.

I turned around carefully.

OH….Fu-

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Hello my Lovies! It is I! Lily Salvatore Cullen! Remember?**

**I'm back, and will soon finish this fic! OMG! It's been over a year. I'm so sorry. Things come up… and life is busy and ridiculous, thus, I am unable to write.**

**After I finish this fic, I will be commencing with**_**Star Crossed**_ **which is a**_**Legend of Zelda**_**fiction. Even if you don't have any interest in**_**Zelda**_**I implore you to try it out as it only uses the characters, and not a plot specific to the games or even related to the games for that matter.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this (rather late) post. Please review if you wish!**

**Love,**

**LSC**


	13. Of Retrievals and Realizations

_Previously:_

_My fingers grazed something velvety and small. I grasped it and took it out._

_A drawstring bag made of blood-red velvet. The strings were silk. Are you joking? The sun was in a convenient bag. In a hole. In the sphere. What, no puzzles? No tasks? How… how…_

…_Unexpected._

_I cautiously opened the bag._

_Inside lie a small, baseball-sized, titanium ball. It was very warm to touch, and I could feel a sort of vibration buzzing through it… like something with immense strength was trying to push its way out…_

"_PERCY?!"_

"_I… I GOT IT! I think…"_

_There was a small button on the titanium ball. I wasn't about to push it._

"_YOU GOT IT? THE SUN?!"_

"_YEAH! IT'S IN A METAL BALL! AT LEAST, I HOPE IT'S IN HERE…!"_

"_Oh it issss, Mr. Jackssson. But you'll never ssssee it." Something behind me hissed._

_I turned around carefully._

_OH….Fu-_

* * *

><p>What I was now facing was without a doubt the largest <em>empusa<em> I had ever seen… but not necessarily the ugliest. Her hair was a rich burgundy, pin straight and flowing over her naked shoulders, also conveniently covering her naked chest. She had a slim build, an hourglass figure. Her lips were redder than a rose, her nose perfectly straight until it had a slight upward curve towards the tip. Her lashes were thick and black, winging out at the edges. Her eyes were violet….

AND SHE JUST POPPED THEM OUT. Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods. She's holding her eyes… in her hand… in her hands… oh gods on Olympus…

"Hello, Perssseussss. Fanccccy ssseeing you here. We've been expecting you."

"Who's 'we'?"

"The Massssssssster and mysssssself. You may call me Lamia."

"Sssssure… Ahem! I mean, sure."

"Give me the ssssunlight."

I shook my head. "I don't think so. We've just met, and I don't give gifts until at _least_ the fifth date, so, sorry. You're just going to have to find a different life force that is big, bright, and shiny. I KNOW. How about Jupiter? A bit stormy, but manageable. What do you think?"

Lamia did not look amused. She crossed her arms over her chest.

This directed my attention to her lower half. Where the hourglass curves of her hips ended started a tree-trunk thick body of a boa constrictor, given, it wasn't as long as boas get, but I wouldn't think such anatomy is appropriate on women such as her.

"Sssssee ssssomething interessssting?"

"If by 'interesting' you mean 'hideously wrong and makes me want to hurl all over it' then, yes. Interesting."

Lamia's eyes flashed and a forked serpentine tongue flicked between her teeth.

"Keep that to yourself. I don't appreciate such rude gestures."

"Jackssssssson. I warn you. I've given you more than the allotted time to live. Give. Me. The. Sun."

"How generous of you. But no. I don't think I will. ANNABETH! CATCH!" I yelled just as I tossed the bag over my shoulder. I knew Annabeth would get it. I could always depend on her.

"FOOL! IF THAT OPENSSSSS WE ALL DIE!" Lamia suddenly lunged at me, much like a cobra would a rat, caught me around the waist, and we both plunged off the monument to the pavement below.

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth scream.

"BROTHER!" Tyson shouted.

I had no worries. My Achilles curse would prevent me from dying or even getting hurt for that matter.

Plus, I had found my ticket down.

Lamia and I landed hard, and I felt the pavement crack below us. Lamia was at least 500 lbs, though it didn't look it. Her snake-body was the weight. As soon as we settled, I quickly rolled over so I was on top of Lamia and pressed my elbow into her throat. Her snake body writhed around me trying to find a hold in order to constrict me. But she couldn't breathe.

"I'm coming Percy! Hang on!"

"F-FOOOOLSSSSS!" Lamia tried to scream.

Annabeth drew her dagger and lunged at Lamia. Lamia's eyes widened. Suddenly, without warning, she pushed me off of her with great strength and tackled Annabeth before she could stab. I landed about 30 feet away. Annabeth's dagger was knocked from her hand and Lamia was on top of her. She'd be crushed. She couldn't handle the weight the way I could. I had to get to her.

"ANNABETH! HANG ON!" I drew Riptide. This just got personal.

Lamia's hands were ravaging Annabeth searching for the bag that I knew Annabeth had pocketed. Lamia screeched as Annabeth bravely reached up and popped her eyes out. Lamia's hands instantly left Annabeth as her palms pressed to her empty sockets. I watched Annabeth's arm go back, and then thrust forward and I knew she had tossed Lamia's eyeballs far into the park.

"YOU MANGY HALFBLOOD! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"I see what I did… but you didn't." I heard Annabeth mock.

She turned towards me, and on her way over, she kicked up her dagger and caught it swiftly in her hand.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Did she get the sunlight?"

"You mean this?" Annabeth took out the bag. I grabbed it from her.

It was empty.

"Annabeth…!"

"Don't worry. I gave it to Tyson."

I began to worry.

I looked around for him… but couldn't spot my giant half-brother.

"Where…?"

"I told him to go. Someone needs to bring the sun back to Apollo. He's the only one who can handle it without killing himself or others. It'll bring him right back to the way he was. It's too dangerous for anyone else to release."

"Will Tyson get to Olympus on time?"

"I hope so. Gods, I hope so."

I grabbed Annabeth's waist and brought her to me and kissed her quickly and hard on the lips.

"Let's finish this."

Both of us turned to face Lamia, still writhing and clutching where her eyes had been. She was shrieking unintelligibly, the tip of her tail darting about searching for anything to knock over, tongue flicking in and out searching for our scent.

"I'LL KILL YOU. I don't need my eyesssss to ssssenssse you… GIVE ME THE SSSSSUN!"

She turned and faced in our direction and began to charge, snake body making constant "S"s behind her as it propelled her forward. I stuck out my sword and Annabeth her dagger. With how things were going, Lamia would plunge right into them both.

"YOU WILL MAKE FINE MEALS FOR ME, THE BOTH OF YOU! I'LL SUCK YOU DRY AND USE YOUR SKINS AS ROBES!"

We charged.

My sword pierced through the middle of her chest and came out just next to her spine. Annabeth's dagger sliced her throat.

No sound was made, just gurgles and choking noises as blood erupted from Lamia's mouth and poured from her eye sockets.

She collapsed in front of us, causing more cracks in the pavement. Her snake body writhed for a few more minutes until she was completely still. Then, starting at the tip of her tail, her body began to dustify and then blow away.

"Glad that's over."

"Me too."

Annabeth and I cleaned our weapons and tucked them away. We grabbed our backpacks and exited the park in search of another vehicle.

We had to drive south to Mount Chimborazo.

Why were things always in volcanoes?

* * *

><p>We were back in the city streets of Quito. Many cars were parked out in the streets, but none had keys and neither Annabeth nor I knew how to hotwire.<p>

"I'll just read a manual quick. It'll be simple." Annabeth stated as she walked up to a car and tried to open the door. She smacked the window after trying the handle. "Locked." She pouted.

"Beg pardon," I said as I made my way over and punched my fist through the driver's side window.

"PERCY! ARE YOU…?" Annabeth started as she instinctively grabbed my hand to examine it. Of course, nothing was wrong with it.

"You'd think I'd be used to your curse by now."Annabeth mumbled. I just grinned.

I reached through the hole in the window and popped the lock. Annabeth opened the door and dug through the passenger side cubby until she found the car manual.

After five minutes of Annabeth reading and 2 minutes of Annabeth hotwiring, we were on the road again. This car had headlights, and damn if we didn't make good use of them. We had high beams all the way, baby.

* * *

><p>4 hours later, we had parked the car and had begun to make our way into the Andes Mountains. It was easy to see which one was Chimborazo. It towered about all the other mountains. I could sense something evil dwelling there. I glanced at Annabeth and saw her shiver. She could sense it, too.<p>

"Three days, Seaweed Brain."

"Let's get going, then. We have a lot of ground to cover, and then a volcano to climb. Best not dillydally."

"Uh-uh."

Annabeth and I grasped hands and we made our way to the volcano. To the lair of whatever beast had caused this entire mess.

To what could inevitably be Annabeth's and my doom.

We'd been so lucky with past quests. We'd been lucky to defeat Kronos. We'd lucked out when Eris tried to take over. Many trials, all a success.

Could we do it again?

I really hoped so.

We stopped to make camp when both Annabeth and I were too tired to even lift our feet to walk. I built a fire with the wood Annabeth had gathered. Luckily, one of the items from the gas station she grabbed was matches, so I didn't have to do the twirly stick on another stick thing to build a fire.

Soon, we had a crackling, orange pile of warmth near a large boulder. I rested my back on the boulder, and Annabeth rested against my chest sitting between my legs. My arms were wrapped around her waist, my chin sitting on her shoulder. Every now and then I would kiss where her neck met her shoulder. Other than the occasional kiss-sound, and the snapping of the fire, it was absolute silence.

No bugs.

No breeze through the trees.

No owls hooting.

Nothing.

It occurred to me that I had adapted to the silence and the deadness of things since the disappearance of the sun. I felt as if we should have won by now. I mean, we had found the Sun, it was on its way back to Apollo as we sat, but something in me still felt like a failure, like we were losing.

We had to get to Rachel and Grover. I hoped to Olympus that Chimborazo was where they were. Thinking back to the visions I'd had through Grover, I knew he was in a stone-like terrain. A dark, dank, and humid, yet chilling-to-the-bone atmosphere.

"Who do you think Lamia was talking about when she mentioned her master?"

I jumped out of my thoughts at Annabeth's sudden question.

"I dunno. We never got any hints. I never saw, through Grover, who the culprit was. Even when I was "fighting" it as Grover, so to speak, I never saw it."

"There has to be something we've missed. There are clues there, I know it. We just have to put things together."

"Alright. Autumnal equinox, the sunlight disappears. Apollo becomes sickly, and near death even though gods can't die."

"Right. Soon after, Rachel, the Oracle, is kidnapped by this monster. Grover is kidnapped with her, because he was in the apartment."

"And then, you came, and we set off on this quest in order to find Rachel and Grover. We stop at a gas station. We're attacked by dracanae and lamiae."

"Throughout our quest, it has steadily been getting colder and colder."

"We discover the riddle from one of my visions. That the sunlight is located in that which is of the same name. In the center. We determine that we needed to go to Ecuador, because Ecuador means "equator."

"We determine that the sunlight is being hidden in Quito specifically because Quito is known as "La luz de America," or "Light of America." And that if someone wanted to hide something, they'd choose the most obvious spot because that would be the last place people would look."

"Right."

"We are kidnapped by Cepheus who tries to appease Cetus by sacrificing me because Cetus was bothering them again and the Oracle wasn't present to tell him what to do, so he acted upon what he thought the monster needed." (At this point, I interrupted Annabeth and we made-out for about 5 minutes before she continued.)

"Anyway… Tyson comes with Rainbow, and we make it to the coast of Ecuador. We travel to Quito only to be attacked by Teras. Then we get to Mitad del Mundo, find the sunlight, and are attacked by Lamia."

"We also find out that whoever caused this, they're in Chimborazo, because Tyson smelled the andesite where the sun was, and it was specifically from Chimborazo."

"I'm going to go out on a limb, here, Seaweed Brain. I've noticed some patterns. Obviously, this is Apollo and Oracle related, as the Sun and Rachel were kidnapped. The majority of the monsters we've faced have been serpentine in nature. We know that Olympus and the Old World moved to Western Civilization, so Chimborazo_must_ be a mountain or volcano from the Old World. The question is, which one?

"I'm trying to sort through all the 'myths' in my mind. There are so many… but I feel like I have it. Right here. It wants to come out…"

"You mentioned something about how Chimborazo was the spot on Earth where the surface is furthest from the Center of the Earth. Does that have anything to do with it?"

"Who would hate Apollo that much to steal his life's purpose and his Oracle?"

"Chimborazo… is furthest from the center of the Earth…"

"What does Chimborazo represent? Let's see… What do the Andes represent?"

"That's what we need to figure out. If we figure that out… we know what we're up against."

"You said that most of the monsters have been serpentine. Who would their master be? Most likely a giant serpent. An enemy of Apollo…"

"PERCY. YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT. It is a giant serpent. Percy. I've figured it out. Everything. This isn't going to be easy. Oh, gods."

Annabeth's face was bright with her discovery… but it soon paled when she realized what she had just figured out.

"Percy… we might not make it through this. It's an original. You know how difficult those are to defeat."

"Who is it, Annabeth?"

"It's…"

The fire completely blew out. Darkness engulfed us.

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually…" a voice, sounding like ice cracking, like forks on plates, uttered.

Then everything went black. That seemed to happen a lot lately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'M ON A ROLE!**

**A bit of a cliffy there. Hope you enjoy. Almost done!**

**Review if you wish!**

**Love,**

**LSC**


	14. Of Sybils and Sunlight

_Previously:_

_"You said that most of the monsters have been serpentine. Who would their master be? Most likely a giant serpent. An enemy of Apollo…"_

_"PERCY. YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT. It is a giant serpent. Percy. I've figured it out. Everything. This isn't going to be easy. Oh, gods."_

_Annabeth's face was bright with her discovery… but it soon paled when she realized what she had just figured out._

_"Percy… we might not make it through this. It's an original. You know how difficult those are to defeat."_

_"Who is it, Annabeth?"_

_"It's…"_

_The fire completely blew out. Darkness engulfed us._

_"I knew you'd figure it out eventually…" a voice, sounding like ice cracking, like forks on plates, uttered._

_Then everything went black. That seemed to happen a lot lately._

* * *

><p>"Percy."<p>

"Perc… man…"

"Perseus."

"Seaweed Brain!"

I was vaguely aware of my name being called multiple times. My eyes didn't want to open it seemed.

"Percy, please… wake up."

I tried to bring my hands to my eyes to rub them open, but they wouldn't budge.

What the…?

"Percy! Man! Wake up. Please… don't be dead…"

"Or unconscious still… Perseus!"

It was a slow and tedious process, but I finally willed my eyes to open. However, my vision really didn't change… as it was really dark in the… wherever I was. A couple of torches dimly lit the giant atrium-like cave. We were in a rocky terrain… it was dark, damp…

_Di immortales._

We were in its lair.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth?"

I heard three sighs of relief.

Wait… three?

"Thank the gods you're awake, Percy."

"How long have I been out of it?"

"About a day."

"Sorry, did you just say a _day?"_

"Yeah. We've all been hanging here just waiting for you to wake up."

"Well, I'm sorr—G-man! Is that you?"

"Sure is."

"And me, too."

"Rachel! Grover! You guys are alive! Thank the gods. Let's go!"

"Can't."

"Why…?"

I then realized why.

My eyes had finally adjusted to the dimly lit area. My hands were tied above my head and I was on some sort of a meat hook hanging by them. Across from me about 50 feet away, I could see three dark shapes who I presumed to be Annabeth, Grover and Rachel.

"Perrrrcy. This isn't good. We won't be getting out of here."

"Quit being so negative! Let me think. Annabeth! Do you have your…?"

"Nope."

"Maybe I have…"

"Nope."

"Perseus, listen to me. We aren't getting out of here. It won. It has hoards of dracanae, empusai, and lamiae pursuing Tyson right now to obtain the sunlight again."

"Who?! WHO IS?!"

"Percy…" Annabeth's voice shook. "Remember how I told you it was an original? Well, this is an original set out for revenge."

"WHO. ."

"Sssssso glad to sssee you're sssso intrigued, Persssseusss Jacksssson. Pleassse, allow me."

It sounded like hundreds of Cyclops being dragged across a polished floor.

It was heavy. It was big.

And it was reptilian.

The thing finally came into view.

It had a humanoid face… if humans were fifty feet tall and had scales. Its eyes were red, and its nose protruded like a snout. It was grinning, so I was able to see its 5 inch long pointed teeth. Its entire dental structure was canine. The rest of the body came into view; its torso was large, scaled and armored with thick, reptilian plates. It had two arms that ended in giant claws with which it used to drag itself… at least the part of it that wasn't a snake. The rest of the body was much like Lamiae's… only we're talking like _four_ giant tree trunks grouped together. In entirety… it was perhaps 100 feet long. Most of it had to stay in the tunnel from which it emerged.

"I am Python, Immense Serpent born of the rotting slimes of Deluge."

"What do you want?" my voice didn't come out as bravely as I'd meant it to. Rachel and Annabeth were right: we weren't getting out of this.

"You're a fool, Persssseusss, to think that you possssibly could have won againsssst me. _Me._ I have only ever been defeated onccccce, and then, by a worthlesssssss god! But now, I have been reborn after three thousssssand yearsssss to obtain my revenge!"

"Your revenge on who?"

Python reared its torso into the air and let out a scream that felt like it pierced nails into my eardrums and scraped broken glass across my skull.

"The mosssst detesssstable of godssssss. Apollo! Thoussssssandsss of yearsssss ago, before Olympusssss wasss land of the godssssss… Mother Gaia ruled the universe! With Kronossss, whom you sent back to Tartarussssssss only yearsss ago… they gave birth to immensssse varietiessss of children. Then… desssspicable, ussselesss _man creaturessss_ invaded the terrain after the fall of Kronosss and Mother Gaia! Before their fall to Zeussssss… ssshe entrusssssted me, Python, to guard the Oracle. I had done ssssssso ssssssince.

Not only wassss I charged to guard the Oracle… but the cccccenter of earth itsssself! To mark the sssssite of the cccccenter, I moved a giant mountain, called Parnassssssussss to ssssseal it and keep the Oracle hidden from view."

So. Chimborazo was the new Parnassus. Brilliant. And it happened to be the point farthest from the center of the earth. It was starting to make sense.

Python wasn't done.

"Then, one day, a young, arrogant, pig-headed god, Apollo, came to Delphi. No man, no god wasssss allowed to usssse the Oracle! Apollo sssssstormed in, claimed the placccce assssss hissss own and ssssslew me with hissss godssss forsssssaken arrowsssss! He took the Oracle, whom no one was allowed to touch or even ssssssee, and took possssession of her, giving her a body to inhabit!

I had failed Mother Gaia!

As I lay in pierced remains, rebirthing in Tartarussssss, I vowed I would do anything I could to bring Apollo down.

A marveloussssss idea began to brew in my brain. Yesssssssss. Onccccce I wassssss free, I made my way back to Parnasssssssssssus. I came here to prepare everything. I would take back what isssss rightfully mine! The Oracle! Sssssshe belongsssssss to me! I have reclaimed my bessssstowed duty from Apollo who wrongfully ssssssstole it from me!

Only… I couldn't let Apollo repeat what he had done. Ssssssssso I sssssstole his very being! I did everything sssssssave kill him! Damned godssssss cannot die! But no matter. He isssss forever incapaccccccitated. Oncccce the sssssunlight issss brought back to me… humanssssss will die, leaving the planet desssserted. With no humansssssss, the godssssss have no one. NO ONE. You kill the humanssssss, you kill the godsssssssss sssssince human devotion issssss what they need! Then, only then can I continue to sssssssserve Mother Gaia, dutifully guarding the Oracle and the Ccccccenter of the earth until the day comessssss for her to be reborn… the rightful ruler of the Universsssssse! Then, we sssssshall await Kronossssss, and forever be in power! The titansssssssss shall emerge victorioussss onccccce again, and every manner of beasssssst locked away in Tartarusssss ssssshall be freed. Tartarussss will conssssssssume all!"

This did not look good for us. It didn't look good for earth. Python's plan was already pretty much complete. It would all happen as it said it would. If what Annabeth said was true, then Tyson was being pursued and had probably already been overcome by the dracanae, empusai and lamiae. The sunlight would be hidden once again, the earth would die, and humans along with it.

"Luckily for you, Persssseussss Jackssson, you will not have to witnesssss the dessstruction of your kind. You have been a menaccccccce! You have killed my children! You almost sssssucceeded in returning the ssssssunlight to Apollo!

But you lossssst, Persssseussss Jackssssson. You have failed your kind. You have failed the godsssss. And for your annoying anticsssss thessssse passst weeksssss…

You will watch assssss I consssssume your friendssssssss and your love. You will watch them writhe in my consssstricting grasssssp until they move no more. You will watch as I sssssssslowly unhinge my jaw, and sssssslowly, ever ssssssso ssssslowly devour them one…by…one.

But it will not end there for you.

You will then wait with me until the earth hassssss died and you are the remaining man-creature."

Python began shedding its skin as it continued to speak of our torturous demise. Rachel had begun to cry. Grover was trying to comfort her with soothing words, but they were being obstructed by his chattering teeth. Annabeth's cheeks glistened. Her eyes had not left me.

I locked my gaze with hers.

Even from here, I knew what she was feeling, thinking, and trying to say to me.

_We're done for. We've failed. The world was counting on us, and we lost. Everything is lost. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you._

"You will then watch as I regurgitate the sssssskeletonssssss of thossssse who you held dear. Yesssss, you will watch their bleached bones return to the sssstony sssssssurface of thisssss cave. All sssssix hundred and eighteen bonessssss… one by one… until you beg to sssssee no more. Then, and only then… will your demissssse follow.

But not assssss ssssimply."

By now, it was halfway through shedding its skin.

"No. For the trouble you have causssssssed me and my children… you will be their plaything. Their ragdoll to do asssssss they pleasssssssse. Anything… ssssssave kill you. But by then, you'll wisssssh you had died with your friendssssss.

When my children are through, they will return you to me. I am sssssskilled in taking bitssssss and piecessssss of my meals without killing them for a very long time.

You will witnesssss the ssssssame processsssss you did your friendsssssss' bonessss, except they will be yourssssssss.

Firsssst your handssssssssss.

Then your feet.

Your calvesssssssss.

Thighssssss following…"

A knot was forming in my stomach. It was so surreal. It still had not occurred to me that _we were going to die._ That _I was going to watch my friends… my two best friends… and…_

_And Annabeth… my love. The love of my life…_

_I would watch them die._

"Forearmssssssss. Earssssssss. Your tongue. Then I will ssssssuck your entrailsssss from the sssstump that issssss your torsssssssso. And all thisssss time… your eyessssss will remain to watch it all.

You're vision will begin to get blurry. Your mind will sssssshut down. Your heart will pump ever fasssster to try to continue delivering blood to limbssssss that will no longer be there. And the _pain. There are no wordsssss to desssssscribe the pain of being eaten alive, being eaten from the outsssssside until the insssside… and you will be aware of it all._

Finally… you will mercccifully experiencccce your death.

But I won't be through with you.

Would you like to hear how I will devour the resssst of you?"

I really didn't. I was about to throw up. Rachel already had, twice. Grover multiple times. Annabeth's eyes were closed and her head turned to the side. She was gagging.

But as long as Python kept talking…

Then Annabeth, Rachel and Grover were alive.

I shut my eyes and tuned Python out.

_I never got to say goodbye to my mom. Or Paul. I never told them I loved them._

_Tyson… we had almost made it… and Tyson… I didn't want to think of it._

_All my friends at Camp Half Blood… _

_Nico and Thalia._

_I never got to graduate from college. I didn't even get to really start it._

_Rachel. She wouldn't become a world-famous artist._

_Grover would never see Juniper again. He would never…_

_Annabeth. My… I would've married her. I would have. I love her. I need her still._

_Please._

_Would I see them in the Underworld? Maybe we'd all be together in the Elysian fields…_

That was too optimistic. I hadn't done anything heroic enough for Elysian.

Not like Luke. Or Beckendorf. Silena.

And this failure wouldn't help my case.

What would Hades' task for me be? Reliving this moment over and over again? Maybe something like Prometheus… having and eagle eat my liver day after day.

That would be heaven compared to this…

"…and that will be your demissssse. Your utter, complete desssssstruction. Let ussss begin."

Python began to slither slowly towards where Annabeth, Rachel and Grover were strung up the same as I was. Rachel began to sob, Grover was swinging back and forth he was moving so much to try and free himself, and Annabeth…

Annabeth's eyes… her beautiful, volcanic-ash gray eyes were on mine, sparkling with the tears that filled them.

"Which one firsssssssst? Choosssssse, Persssssseussssss. Which one ssssshall I eat firsssssst? Which one meant the leasssssst to you? Which one can you bear to let go of firssssst?

Will it be the goat-man-creature?

Will it be the man-creature container of the Oracle?

Or will it be the hideous man-creature you would mate with to make more man-creaturesssssss?"

I looked at all three of them. I refused to let any of them go. Just… give me more time… Please. Just take me. Just me… spare them.

Take me.

And then…

I had it.

"You want me to choose?"

Python whipped its head around to look at me. It was already salivating, anticipating its three course meal.

"Yesssssssssssss, it sseemsss only proper that ssssince you've already failed them…. You will choosssse the order in which you fail them onccccce more."

"You wouldn't eat the Oracle, would you? Wouldn't that kind of undermine your purpose? You can't just _eat _the Oracle."

"I sssssssaid sssssshe wasssssss a container! I filthy, receptacle of the essssssence of the Oracle! If I devour her… the Oracle will still live on!"

"Yes, but if you kill all of mankind, then the Essence o' Oracle, or whatever will have nowhere to go. It'll fade away into a nothing. You'll fail your precious Mother Gaia if you destroy everything."

"NO! The Oracle lived before man-creaturessssss exisssted!"

"You didn't mention anything about that."

"I….! I DID!"

"No. Just that you were to guard the center of the earth. No Oracle in existence yet."

"…!"

"Yup."

Python's torso had puffed up. It was getting angry; it was absolutely enraged by what I was doing to it.

This is exactly what I wanted.

"And you can't eat me. Obviously. I have the Curse of Achilles. Nothing harms me. And unless you know where my spot is, then you can do nothing to me."

"That will change to pain that issss not physsssssical when you watch your friendsssssss die!"

"True. However, I know something you don't."

"And what isssssss that?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yessssss!"

"I don't know if I trust you."

Python looked taken aback at that statement.

"I have no intention of gaining the trusssssssst of a dirty halfblood!"

"This might be why you have no friends, Python."

That was the final straw. I had annoyed it to breaking point. Python lunged at me: all 100 feet and probably a ton or two.

I braced myself as best I could for the impact.

With a CRASH, Python lunged into me, pushing us both through the cave wall. The meat hook on the ceiling snapped with the impact and was brought with us as we broke through to another chamber.

I was a bit stunned, but I didn't hurt. My hands were still tied, and I was dragging the meat hook everywhere I went. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran back through the hole Python had created.

"PERCY!"

"PERCE!"

I looked at my friends and girlfriend. Hope had blossomed on their faces. I could see it.

Python roared and smashed another wall causing the entire room to shake, and boulders to fall from the ceiling. I rolled and twisted out of the way as they fell. I had to find something to cut this rope…

I saw an area of the chamber where a bunch of stalagmites stuck out of the ground. They were sharp…

Just as I tried to make my way over, Python had crashed back through the wall and was slithering maniacally towards me.

No time to free myself now.

I ran down one of the tunnels, hoping it didn't lead to where Python slept.

The room I reached had a pungent odor. Whatever I had begun to walk on began to crunch and snap.

I dared to look down.

It wasn't such a good idea.

I was standing on what could only be described as an open graveyard. Skeletons of animals, big and small, lay everywhere.

There were also human skeletons.

I started running again, trying to come up with a plan.

Where was my damn sword?

Python _had _to have it. It wouldn't return if it was in someone's grasp.

I at least needed the use of my hands.

I could dare use a bone…

Wait…

Stupid.

If my hands hadn't been tied, I would have smacked myself.

_The meat hook._

I grabbed my rope and began to reel it in, bringing with it the meat hook. I grabbed it, and using its pointed edge I began to pick at my bindings.

Almost done.

There.

Just as I unraveled the rope from my wrists, Python barged into the graveyard room and continued to pursue me.

"YOU'VE CAUSSSSED ENOUGH TROUBLE FOR ME, HALF BLOOD MAN-CREATURE! TO TARTARUS WITH YOUR FRIENDSSSSS, I'M PERSSSSSSSSSONALLY KILLING _YOU. NOW!"_

Not if I could help it.

I darted out of a connecting tunnel just as Python lunged towards me. Being big made it extremely slow in pursuit, but it was quick as a cobra when it struck.

The tunnel I jogged down led me back to the atrium where Annabeth, Grover and Rach-

Where were they?!

I whipped my head about… I couldn't see them… had Python…?

"PERCY! UP HERE! QUICK!"

I looked up, and in a large hole in one of the atrium walls stood Annabeth, Grover, Rachel…

And Apollo.

He was here… he was… strong again.

Apollo saluted me, and then dived down to grab me around my waist, swooping me back up to the hole where everyone else was.

"I've got this, Percy. You did well."

It was the most serious I had ever seen Apollo.

He didn't even call me "dude."

I could hear Python roaring and crashing about as it made its way through the same tunnel I had just emerged from.

As soon as Apollo placed me in the hole, Annabeth ran over to me and we embraced tightly.

_Never letting you go again. Ever._

All four of us whipped our heads back down to the ground. Apollo was waiting, a glow beginning to form around him, like the halo of the Sun.

When Python emerged from the tunnel…

"YOU! HOW ARE YOU HERE?!"

If I thought Python had been mad at me…

That was teddy bear hugs compared to what I saw erupt when it saw Apollo.

"YOU WILL NOT BESSSSSST ME THISSSSS TIME!"

"You've gone too far, Python. Prepare yourself to enter Tartarus for another epoch."

"NOT THISSSSSS TIME, YOU FILTHY, ARROGANT SLIME!"

"Who you callin' slime? I just got my hair feathered." Apollo grinned, and from nowhere, a bow and arrows appeared in a flash of yellow light.

Python's eyes widened, and it prepared to strike before Apollo could shoot.

Apollo was too quick.

Arrow after arrow flew from the bow, as if the arrows brought themselves to the quiver, and not Apollo placing them there. I glanced over at Rachel. Her hands were clasped under her chin, her eyes wide as she watched the action below us. Grover wasn't even watching. Annabeth's arms clamped around my waist even tighter than before. My arms secured themselves around her back, bringing her ever closer to my chest. There wasn't a part of our bodies that wasn't touching.

Shrieks, roars, screams.

The _thwip thwip thwip_ of Apollo's arrows.

And then it was over.

Python's corpse was like the result of a dinosaur and porcupine mating.

Apollo's quiver and bow disappeared. He looked up at us, nodded once, and then winked.

A pair of sunglasses appeared next to his head, and he grabbed them and donned them.

Then, he disappeared and appeared again instantaneously behind us.

"Let's go. But prepare yourselves…" he said as he gave us each a pair of sunglasses…

"It's pretty bright."

He then commenced to sing:

_BLINDED BY THE LIGHT…!_

Annabeth placed her hand in mine, and with a blinding flash of light, we were taken out of the cave, my last vision being Python, arrows sticking out of every orifice of its body, forked tongue hanging out of its mouth.

_We had succeeded._

_We won._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**And there, my Lovies, you have the epic showdown. One chapter and an epilogue left! (I can't believe this story is coming to an end…!)**

**Until then!**

**-LSC**


	15. Of Returns and Repetition

_Previously:_

_And then it was over._

_Python's corpse was like the result of a dinosaur and porcupine mating._

_Apollo's quiver and bow disappeared. He looked up at us, nodded once, and then winked._

_A pair of sunglasses appeared next to his head, and he grabbed them and donned them._

_Then, he disappeared and appeared again instantaneously behind us._

"_Let's go. But prepare yourselves…" he said as he gave us each a pair of sunglasses…_

"_It's pretty bright."_

_He then commenced to sing:_

_BLINDED BY THE LIGHT…!_

_Annabeth placed her hand in mine, and with a blinding flash of light, we were taken out of the cave, my last vision being Python, arrows sticking out of every orifice of its body, forked tongue hanging out of its mouth._

_We had succeeded._

_We won._

* * *

><p>Because of the bright flash of light caused by Apollo taking us all out of the cave, none of us were able to see for the longest time.<p>

Have you ever looked at the sun before and then shut your eyes and you see all of those white spots? Imagine that, only lasting for like, thirty minutes.

"Sorry, dudes. It's the quickest way I could think to get us all back on Olympus without keeping Zeus and everyone else waiting. But I _did_ give you sunglasses! If I hadn't, y'all'd be blind!"

And then he commenced singing "Blinded by the Light" once more. It was good to see that Apollo was back to normal. We had won… we'd been in a tight spot. But thanks to Tyson, and Apollo… everyone was alright. Everyone was _going_ to be alright. The sun had returned. But… how would it all get explained?

"Seaweed Brain…"

"Wise Girl…"

We turned to each other, and I don't remember us ever having shared an embrace like we were doing now. Apollo had dropped us four off at the memorial that Annabeth had created for everyone who fought in the Battle for Manhattan. She had showed it to me last summer. As we hugged, I looked over her shoulder at Grover and Rachel walking around the pool, reading the names engraved in Greek, and then glancing out at the two statues in the middle of the pool; the farthest one was a depiction of Luke. He had wings and was reaching out towards the rest of us.

What an appropriate place to bring us. I wonder if Apollo had planned it? Seeing this reminded me of the victory in Manhattan… which led me to think of the victory we had just witnessed. The world was back to the way it was supposed to be. Out of danger… at least from a gods perspective… for now.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Wise Girl." My hand stroked her hair from top to bottom.

"Me too, Seaweed Brain. I don't know… I was… So many thoughts were running through my head, about how I would never…"

"I know. I know. The same for me."

My shoulder was damp. Annabeth was crying.

It didn't matter to me. My cheeks were wet. I was crying, too.

"Hey! Love birds! Come over here and reminisce and remember with us." Rachel called.

Annabeth and I looked up at the crazy-haired girl. Her clothes were ripped, bloody and dirty. Her face was covered in dust, and she had cuts all over her body. Grover didn't look much better. His leg hair was matted grotesquely and his body was in pretty much the same state.

I bet Annabeth and I didn't look much better. Hand in hand we made our way over to the memorial pool, and in a line of four, we looked at the statues in the middle.

"Percy… I…" Rachel began.

"I know, Rachel." And suddenly I was being squeezed to death by one Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Grover came over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Phew. You stink, G-man."

"You missed it."

We looked at each other and grinned.

"I should really be thanking you, G-man."

"What? Why me?"

"You helped us along."

"I did?"

"You did," Annabeth interrupted me. "Percy saw what you saw. Without you, we wouldn't have gathered up enough information to determine where you were."

Grover looked trumped. "I… well. I'm glad. Percy… our connection…" he pointed to his and my heads.

"We should get rid of it." He finished.

"What?!" I was dumbfounded.

"Perrrcy, think. If I would've been killed… that would've been the end of you, too. This can't continue. Especially if…"

I let go of Annabeth's hand and put both of my hands on Grover's shoulders and shook them.

"Don't you _ever_ think that, Grover Underwood. We're keeping this. You're my best friend. I'd die for you. So it that means risking this connection to be able to save each other if we're in trouble… then so be it. I refuse to quit this connection."

Grover's eyes had widened and he looked at me incredulously.

"If… if that's what you want, Perce."

"It is." I growled. And with that, I pulled him toward me and we hugged for awhile. In a brotherly manner, of course. Geez.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth and Rachel talking, arms around each other.

The fountain trickled around us, and it was the most serene I had felt in…

Well…

A long time.

* * *

><p>A while later, we had been summoned by the gods. Hermes had come with a message:<p>

"Zeus requires your presence at the Hall. They wish to discuss a few trivial matters with you concerning the past weeks."

We all looked at each other, and then set off for the Great Hall where the gods would be seated in a semicircle around us.

We entered the alabaster and marble hall, trimmed with gold, with the most intricately carved columns and walls and ceiling I had ever seen. All Annabeth's work. It was amazing.

Right as we entered, the gods stood and applauded. All of them, that is, save Hades.

He lost the chance to gain some real population in the Underworld.

My father looked absolutely ecstatic.

Zeus was even smiling.

And Athena did not look at me with disgust.

So far, we were doing pretty well!

After the gods finished applauding, they all took their seats once more.

"Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase… on behalf of the gods," Zeus began, "We would like to thank you for… what is this? The _third _time you have saved humanity and godliness alike with your efforts, bravery and willingness. Please say that this time you will accept compensation."

I shook my head.

"Annabeth's all I need, Sir." I stated while putting my arm around my girlfriend. Zeus glanced over at Athena who was pointedly looking away.

My father stood up.

"Son…"

"Dad…"

"…Thank you."

"Not just me, Dad. Annabeth… Tyson… Black—where is Black Jack? We left him in Panama! Gods… what…?"

_I AM HERE BOSS. NOT TO WORRY._

I looked around the Hall, and sure enough, Black Jack came flying in through a window, wings flapping heroically.

_Good to see you, man. Good work. Thanks for… well… everything._

_ALL IN A DAY'S WORK, BOSS._

"How did he…?"

My father explained.

"According to Black Jack, it did not take him long to heal. He began to slowly make his way down to Ecuador, taking frequent rests. However, by the time he got there, you were not to be found. A loud noise and disruption caught his attention, though. It was Tyson, being pursued by a hoard of empusai, dracanae and lamiae. By his account, he flew down, and Tyson, recognizing Black Jack, hopped on. They then flew at a most godly speed until they reached Olympus…"

_IT WAS THE FASTEST I'VE EVER FLOWN, BOSS. EVEN FASTER THAN ME FLYING YOU TO CENTRAL AMERICA._

_Thanks, Black Jack._

I smiled.

"…where Tyson ran to the Hall, where us gods were discussing drastic measures to be taken should… never mind. It didn't happen. Anyway, Tyson came in and he was…we couldn't believe it… bearing the sunlight. He brought it to Apollo, who, for lack of a better term, was basically dead. He was fading! As soon as the ball touched Apollo's hand…"

"I was back up and ready to roll, that's what. Instantly! I never want to feel that way again, dudes. Never. It was like… I had the flu. It was baaaaaaad news."

"Whatever, man." I said.

"Whatever yourself, Jackson!" Apollo grinned. "I saved your asses back there."

"You did. Thanks, Apollo."

"I had to. No way was that giant turd gonna ruin me! 2-0 now, that's what! SUCK IT PYTHON!"

Apollo then patted his own back. Artemis rolled her eyes and shook her head. I could see though, that she was relieved her twin was okay.

Apollo glanced at Artemis and winked. Artemis smiled.

"We could use another huntress, Annabeth." Artemis started.

Annabeth shook her head.

"I couldn't possibly accept that in good conscience. Though it would an honor to ride with you, Artemis… I've already broken a rule, and I'm not even a huntress."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm in love. With a _man._" Annabeth grinned.

Artemis nodded in understanding as she looked over at me.

"Rachel…" Apollo started.

"Lord Apollo?"

"I'm glad you're alright. Despite what Python said… the Oracle is my responsibility. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to save you. I should've been there. You should have never gone through what you did."

"I understand, Lord Apollo. You were incapacitated… I… it's alright now. I know you would've done what you could have were you able."

Apollo nodded. He then looked over at Grover.

"Grover… thanks for all you did. You tried to rescue her. And although you couldn't… you were still there to keep her company. You two were very brave in spite of the situation. I couldn't be more proud."

"Neither could I," Zeus agreed.

"Don't we have a much more important matter to discuss than thanking these folk?" Hera looked annoyed.

"Right you are, my wife." Zeus stood and looked at Annabeth and me.

"As you know, it will be very difficult to explain the Sun's situation to humankind below. We have discussed certain… possibilities in the measures that should be taken to explain. We could give a thought to a well-known and respected scientist, who could explain the strange behavior of a new phenomenon called…"

"Lord Zeus?" I interrupted.

Zeus stopped and looked at me.

"Perseus?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt… but… if it isn't too much trouble, I think it would be best everyone forgets that ever happened. It's just… too complicated."

"Exactly what I told Hera! This was _her_ idea." Zeus growled. Hera stuck her tongue out at Zeus and proceeded to cross her arms and turn away from him.

"My plan was to erase the minds of humankind. They would never know the sun disappeared. I will send them into a deep slumber, and they shall awaken without knowing what happened! Of course, everything save the past few weeks will be remembered… it will be as if they woke up the next day should the sun have risen normally."

"It'll be like a giant hangover." Mr. D. uttered.

"You speak wisely, Perseus," Athena commended. "Should mankind be allowed to remember, it would give too much proof that the existence of us deities was true. Faith is a fickle thing, Perseus, Annabeth. There are those who have faith without seeing. That is how it must remain. Without seeing."

"Thank you, Ma'am." I nodded towards her. Annabeth squeezed my arm and smiled.

"So shall it be done! I agree, allowing the memories to remain reveals too much about a higher power. Everyone in favor of erasing these events from the minds of humankind, save demigods and those affiliated with Olympus?"

The room was a chorus of "ayes."

"So it shall occur." The gods all bowed their heads and joined heads. They all muttered something I couldn't hear and there was a large flash of blue light.

"It has been completed." Zeus stated. "The world has fallen into a deep slumber. When they awaken, it will be as if they are waking up normally. They will have no idea they have missed that much of their "lives." It will be as if everything was normal the past weeks. Everything has gone back to the way it should be."

"Thank you, Sir." I said.

"No, Perseus. Thank _you_ and Annabeth."

* * *

><p>We spent the night, as the world was sleeping, in Olympus, after cleaning up and eating.<p>

The next morning, as it was morning because the sun had risen, the four of us exited the Hall and made our way to the elevator to bring us back down into the lobby of the Empire State building.

When we walked out of the building, the streets were bustling with life. The sun was shining. Everyone was on their way to work, looking, I thought, a little confused and… hung-over.

Mr. D was right. It must be how it feels to wake up after a huge hangover.

"Well. I guess… back to school?"

I looked down at Annabeth. Her eyes had tears in them again.

"…Yeah. I guess. Everyone else has gone back to normal. It's time we did, too. At least… as normal as we can get." I smirked.

"I gotta get back to Camp Half Blood…" Grover muttered.

"I need to find my way to MIT…" Annabeth grumbled.

"Back to Menomonie with us…" Rachel reminded me.

"Yeah."

"That was quite an adventure."

"Yup."

"Here's a bus. I'm going to ride it to where I can contact Argos and have him come get me…" Grover said.

"Alright. See ya, G-man."

"See ya, Perce… thanks again."

Grover saluted Annabeth and Rachel and got on the bus. "See ya later!" He called out.

We waved as the bus left.

"Well… I guess… this is where we say goodbye then?" Annabeth whispered.

"Not again. I don't think I can go through this a second time. I said goodbye to you to go back to school once… I…"

Annabeth silenced me with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. Her hands grasped my hair as we kissed on the sidewalks of New York.

I didn't want her to leave again.

"See you at Christmas… it's only in a month away now…" Annabeth tried to laugh.

"That's right… it's the end of October…"

I hadn't really realized that much time had passed. It's hard to keep track of time without the sun… and especially when you're a bit preoccupied with other things… mainly, saving the world.

"Yeah. Time flies when you're having fun, no?"

"Fun. Sure."

Annabeth giggled. "Okay, anything but. But… we made it. We did it, Seaweed Brain."

"We did."

"I love you."

"You owe me a bath with you."

"What?! I… Ohhhhh…"

I grinned. "I love you too, Annabeth. So much."

We embraced once more, and then Annabeth hailed a taxi. She waved out the window until I could no longer see her. Rachel came up and grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Let's go home."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>When Zeus said "back to normal" he meant it.<p>

Our apartment showed no signs that a beast had come and shred it apart.

Rachel and I stood in our doorway completely awed.

"Great room service here, huh?" Rachel elbowed me and walked in.

Wow.

* * *

><p>It was if people had memories of living placed in their heads to replace those from the past weeks.<p>

Miranda and Nick were an item now.

Harold had been arrested for trying to rob a bank.

Kara and Hannah had each found boyfriends. This did not deter them from flirting with me, but they were now more respectful towards the fact that I had a girlfriend.

And I was getting A's in all my classes.

That _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Tristan and Isolde_ project? Completed.

Thank the gods.

Literally.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed. The sun rose really late in the morning now, and really early at night, almost as if it was afraid to get kidnapped again.<p>

Hopefully not.

I awoke to my alarm beeping annoyingly.

_Come on. The sun isn't even up yet… let me sleep._

Although my alarm had woke me up before the sun… I was able to revel in the fact that it _would._

The sun would rise again this morning.

I had never been so happy to know that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**And there you have it. The conclusion of **_**Of Sybils and Sunlight.**_

**I will post an epilogue if that is what my readers desire.**

**Thanks for reading! It's been a bumpy ride, and I know my posting schedule was very… varied, and that I had huge gaps in between posts because of things that came up.**

**Thanks for bearing with me, and to those who reviewed, thank you too!**

**Thanks for reading! Epilogue to come if that is what is desired!**

**Love,**

_**LiLy-saLvatore-cuLLen**_


	16. EPILOGUE: Of Sunbeams and Stubbornness

EPILOGUE: Of Sunbeams and Stubbornness

It was wonderful to be back at Camp after completing my first year of college. _College._ It seemed I had just had my first day of freshman year yesterday. Surprising how fast the time goes when you get older. I'd be nineteen this summer… _di immortales._ And then I'd be a sophomore… and it would continue from there… oh gods. I'm stopping now. I'm scaring myself.

Anyway.

Finished the year with one B, in English, but the rest were A's. Let me tell you, if it had been Greek, I would have definitely received an _alpha._ That's higher than an "A" by the way. Just so you know.

Annabeth was also back at Camp Half Blood. We had resumed our posts as teachers/trainers… and sleeping in my bed together. No, not "sleeping together." Just… sleeping together. In my bed. At night.

Yeah.

So let me start from getting back to Camp.

Right when I had walked through the gate I had heard (and felt) the familiar rumbling of a certain giant Hell Hound running towards me. I dropped my bags and prepared myself for the onslaught that was Mrs. O'Leary's love. Sure enough, I was flattened as the dark ball of fur pounced on me and began slapping my face back and forth with her slobbery tongue.

"Mrs. O'Leary! I missed you, girl. I did! But you need to get off before you squish me!"

Mrs. O'Leary got off me, but continued licking me as I stood up.

"Go to the training ring, Girl. I'm going to drop my stuff off, then we'll play a game of fetch, okay? Go find your favorite shield!"

The Hell Hound bounded off, scaring the Hades out of campers as she stormed by.

I chuckled to myself and made my way towards my cabin.

I wondered if Annabeth was here yet. Her semester ended after mine, so I didn't know if she had come from bringing her stuff back to California yet. I guess I'd find out soon enough.

After a long game of fetch with my dog, it was suppertime. I enacted my regular devotions to Poseidon as I scraped part of my meal into the fire. There were a bunch of faces I wasn't familiar with but would get to know throughout the course of the summer. New demigods were still coming in by the masses because of the little edict a couple of years ago.

Grover had been given a break from scouting them out, however. Since he had suffered during the missing sun ordeal, he was granted leave, which meant he was allowed to remain at Camp Half Blood and hang out with Juniper, basically. I was happy for them. If anyone deserved a break with their girlfriend, it was Grover.

Rachel had arrived a few days before me. She sat at my table so that I wasn't alone.

"Annabeth here yet?" she asked.

"I don't think so. She's not at the Athena table."

"Do you know when she's supposed to get here?"

"Nope. Haven't talked to her since last week. She was hardcore studying for finals. And I haven't seen her since Winter Break. It just wasn't efficient for her to go home for the weeklong Spring Break, you know?"

"Yeah. They should make that break longer. Better weather. Make Winter break shorter. Seriously. Idiots."

"Agreed."

After dinner, I was completely exhausted. Playing fetch with Mrs. O'Leary can do that to you, let me tell you.

I didn't even bother taking a shower. I just completely stripped down to my boxers and plopped down on my bed.

Only…

Someone was already there.

"What?"

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl!"

A New York Yankees cap came off, and there was Annabeth in a camisole and boxers, ready for bed, lying under me.

"When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago."

"Didn't you want dinner?"

"Ate before I came. Plus, I wanted to surprise you."

"You succeeded." I said as I began to lower my mouth towards hers.

"That's because you're easy to startle since you're a seaweed brain."

"But you love me for it." I mumbled against her lips.

"You have no idea." She responded touching her tongue to my bottom lip.

"I think I do…" and then my mouth was on hers.

Yup. Really glad to be back at camp.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks went by. About twenty new campers showed up after the first day. I resumed my position of sword trainer, and Annabeth taught battle strategy at the Big House and dagger fighting later on in the afternoon.<p>

We were seated at dinner once again one evening. And that's when it happened.

I happened to overhear a conversation at the Athena table as two younger demigods went to sit down by Annabeth. They were new campers, and in Annabeth's case, new sisters, who idolized her.

"Hey Annabeth! I bet you're the best fighter here!" One said.

Annabeth smiled. "I am pretty good with a dagger."

"A sword too?" The other asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean… you have to know how to fight with multiple weapons. Haven't you been paying attention in my class?"

"Yeah! So I bet you're the best sword fighter here! You should teach sword fighting!"

"No, Percy teaches that. You know that."

"But you're better than Percy."

Annabeth glanced up mischievously and winked at me.

"You're only too right about that. I am better than Percy."

I gave her a look that said "bring it on, Chase."

She gave me one back that said "I've already brought it."

I stood up from the table and made my way over to the Athena table. The girls started to giggle as I approached Annabeth.

"What's this I hear about you bragging to be better than me at sword fighting, now, Wise Girl?" I placed my hands on her shoulders and began to massage.

"Oh… you know. Just me and my new siblings discussing the truths of life." Annabeth winked to her siblings who then looked at me and giggled more. The entire camp was watching and listening now. I guess it was really new for them for someone to get up from one table and go to another one. I don't know.

"Truths of life, you say? And how do you know that saying you're better than me isn't one big lie?" I smiled.

"I just know these things. I'm the daughter of Athena you know. I'm pretty smart."

"You have a smart mouth, that's for sure."

"One you love to kiss."

"Not kiss up to, though."

"Right."

"So what do you say to a little duel tomorrow morning, Wise Girl? Let's settle this once and for all."

The entire camp "Oooooo'd."

"You're on, Jackson. Sun-up. Capture-the-flag grounds. Be there."

(A series of "OHHHHHHHHH…!")

"Oh…" I mumbled leaning down and bringing my mouth close to hers, "I will be."

Annabeth tried to reach up and kiss me, but I stood up just before she could. She pouted and then grinned. I smiled and winked back.

Needless to say, she didn't come to my bed that night.

This was a serious.

My alarm went off at 5:45 the next morning. I had to be at the Grounds at 6:02. Sunrise.

Everything appeared blue due to the oncoming morning light as I exited my cabin twirling Riptide (in pen form) in my fingers and made my way to the open space where Capture the Flag usually began. It was surrounded by trees, but was completely open and grassy.

The entire camp had showed up and was surrounding the open field. This _was_ serious. I hadn't realized this was going to be a public event. I guess everyone was interested in seeing who would best the other.

I saw Annabeth there, sitting on a small boulder and polishing a celestial bronze sword she had borrowed from the equipment shed. She looked up as she sensed my approach, and smiled widely.

"Decided to show up for a royal ass-kicking, eh Jackson?"

"I woke up to the sound of victory this morning, Chase."

"Someone's confident."

"No, just being myself."

"And cocky."

"You'd know about that." I winked.

Annabeth's mouth dropped open at my innuendo. She quickly composed herself and put her helmet on.

"Let's do this."

"That's what I came for." I answered, placing my own helmet on.

"You're on."

We slowly approached each other and clanged swords once to signal the start of the duel. Then we began to circle each other slowly, looking for an opening in armor, in defense… anything.

The campers were completely silent as they waited for the first move to be made.

I faked a jab at Annabeth's right shoulder. She feinted back and that's when I spun and attacked her left.

Annabeth's sword rose to meet mine before I could make contact.

"Nice try, Jackson."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Chase." I smirked.

Then the fight really began.

A series of clangs, clanks, bangs and pings emanated from the clashing of our swords. Spinning, feinting, charging, swinging, jabbing…

The sun continued to rise into the sky behind Annabeth. One camper made it a point to begin commentating.

…

Stabs, jousts, slices, twirls…

The sun was directly over us. Noon.

Campers began to get bored and began to leave a couple at a time.

…

Two-handed blows, one-handed swings…

The sun was behind me now and making its way down.

It was no doubt that Annabeth and I were two of the most powerful swords(wo)men at Camp. Maybe even amongst all demigods.

We were also two of the most stubborn.

Neither of us would back down or give up.

And both of us knew that about the other.

I rolled behind Annabeth and tried to slice at her back, but she had pivoted around and my sword met hers once more (as it had been the entire day).

It was time to end this. We were both exhausted.

I began to swing mercilessly at any opening I saw, no matter how small, and began to walk towards Annabeth.

She took steps backwards and met my sword stroke for stroke effectively defending herself.

By now, all the campers had left. It was dinnertime, after all.

I continued to advance on Annabeth as she continued to evade.

That's when her back hit a tree. I smiled, and lifted my sword to strike down vertically. Annabeth's sword flew up to meet mine, making an X between us.

"Give up, Chase?"

"Never, Jackson."

Our swords stayed at the impasse, both of our muscles trembling with the effort to push: me trying to push Annabeth further into the tree, Annabeth trying to push me away from her to resume the fight.

The swords shook between us, rattling with the force exerted upon both of them, making a slight tinkling noise and the occasional slide of metal. Clearly, this wasn't going to go any further.

But I wouldn't give up and neither would Annabeth.

I got an idea.

Sticking my head through the top gap of the X, I pressed Annabeth further back. She looked up at me curiously.

The swords continued to shake.

I made it a point of glancing down at her mouth, then back into her eyes.

She watched my tongue moisten my lips.

Seconds went by.

A minute.

And then…

At the exact same time, we both dropped our swords. Annabeth swung her arms around my neck and pulled me in just as I gripped her hips and stepped forward.

Annabeth's back slammed into the tree as our mouths crashed together. I pressed up against her until there was no space between us. Annabeth licked my lip and I gratefully opened my mouth to allow her in. Our tongues danced, much like our swords had the entire day. It was still a competition, a duel, but in a much more enjoyable way.

Our make-out session didn't last long, as we were both out of breath before it even began.

Our foreheads remained pressed together as we tried to regain our breath.

"So…" Annabeth panted, "I guess we both lose, then."

"No." I breathed back, "I think we both _won._"

Annabeth smiled and reached up to kiss me again. After a few seconds we split apart and slid down the trunk of the tree together. We discarded our armor, and then it was just us: Annabeth sitting in front of me between my legs and resting against my chest; my back resting against the trunk of the tree and hugging her around her waist.

We sat there, in mutual silence, and watched the sunset.

Purples, oranges, gold and pink painted across the sky: a work of art from Apollo himself.

The bugs chirped.

The owls hooted.

The wind blew through the trees.

"Did I tell you 'I love you' today?" I asked.

"We were a bit busy fighting, so no." Annabeth grinned.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And our lips met once again as the sun disappeared behind the tops of the trees.

_The End_


	17. Thank you, Readers!

**AN**

I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of my readers for sticking with me throughout this story, especially since there was a time I was completely AWOL during its development. I really hope you all liked the story since it's probably the last _Percy Jackson _fic I will be writing. (I know…)

Thank you so much for your support!

I hope you enjoyed both installments of my Percy Jackson story, _Of Apples and Discord _and _Of Sybils and Sunlight._ I am finally starting to read _Heroes of Olympus! _(I wanted to write my post PJO stories before I started :))

_Lily Salvatore Cullen_


End file.
